The fox, the owl and the she-wolf
by KyoLeRoux
Summary: Et si Harry Potter n'était pas l'élu ? Et si la prophétie prévoyait autre chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et s'ils étaient trois ? Julian, Sebastian et Kuroe vont se rencontrer à Poudlard et vont vite devenir inséparables. Leur destin restera étroitement lié, comme s'ils étaient faits pour n'être qu'un...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

Je reviens avec une fanfiction sur l'univers HP ! Je reprends la trame à ma sauce, je modifie juste, eh bien... Les personnages principaux !

Comme vous le constaterez, ce premier chapitre sera... Plat. Tout d'abord, parce que je mets en place l'univers, et puis... Parce que les personnages ici présents sont de petits enfants. Il est très dur de faire des dialogues alambiqués quand il s'agit de mômes entre onze et douze ans, bien que certains y arrivent et honneur à eux, je les respecte tellement ! ;_;

Voili voilou, j'espère que cette -longue- fiction sera à votre goût !

Des bisous, **KLR**.

ps : Je crédite **J.** pour l'univers et les personnages originaux, **Nono** et **Juju** pour les personnages _Sebastian_ et _Julian_ et moi-même pour _Kuroe_. Des bisous. BISOUS.

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _Le trio d'or._

* * *

« _Ils ne surent comment l'expliquer, mais une fois réunis, ils ne se quittèrent plus._ »

* * *

Une petite brune courrait, faisant onduler ses cheveux derrière son dos, poussant ses bagages et sa chouette qui piaillait avec folie, sa grand-mère lui souhaitant bon voyage.

« _Ouais, bon voyage si j'arrive à entrer dans le train_ » exhorta-t-elle, terrorisée à l'idée de le louper.

Elle entendait les contrôleurs alerter le départ imminent de la machine, et appuyant dans ses dernières forces, elle demanda de l'aide à l'un deux, afin de mettre les bagages à l'intérieur. Cela fait, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement intense, la cage de sa chouette contre son cœur. C'était une histoire de dingue, tout ça ! Jusqu'au mois de Juillet, elle avait cru que sa vie se résumerait à aller au collège de sa ville, vivre une vie banale à faire du vélo après les cours... Mais non, rien de tout ça ! Tout avait commencé le jour où elle avait rebondit de l'arbre qu'elle grimpait. Oui ! Elle avait r-e-b-o-n-d-i-t ! Une personne normale aurait eu une entorse ou se serait cassé le bras, elle, elle s'en était sortie comme si elle faisait du trampoline. Et le mois suivant elle reçut une lettre de Poudlard, l'invitant à se rendre au _Quai 9¾_ de la gare afin d'aller à Poudlard pour vivre sept ans de sa vie dans ce collège afin de contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, de multiples achats furent faits au Chemin de Traverse.

Elle passa plusieurs wagons, et fut vivement bousculée par un blond, tombant au sol sous l'impact, la cage de la chouette la rejoignant au sol. Le blond parut horrifié puisqu'il poussa un son très surpris, il s'activa à redresser la petite brunette, s'accablant d'excuses :

« Je suis confus, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je suis vraiment désolé ! Mon nom c'est Sebastian Kaiso, je suis navré... »

« Oh mais y a pas de soucis, ça arrive » rit-elle, « je m'appelle Kuroe Taisu ! »

« Oh, tu es Japonaise ? »

« Juste d'origine ! »

« D'où tes yeux en amande ! »

« Et toi ? Ton nom de famille c'est Kaiso » éluda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant dans les couloirs, « mais tu ressembles pas du tout à un Japonais ! »

« Mes parents adoptifs sont Japonais ! Tu sais parler japonais du coup ? »

« Je parle facilement, mais il reste des mots qui me sont étrangers, et je ne sais pas très bien lire... »

« Comme moi ! »

Il se mit à rire doucement, se grattant l'arrière du crâne gentiment avant de se rappeler qu'il aidait un garçon à chercher son crapaud. Il se volatilisa alors, laissant la brune chercher un compartiment vide toute seule. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire de la route avec des gens bruyants, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule pour autant. Son regard tomba nez-à-nez avec celui d'un brun, tout seul dans un compartiment à l'écart des autres. Il ne semblait pas être réservé ou quelque chose d'autre, mais peut-être était-il à la recherche de calme. La brune hésita à entrer, il put le remarquer, chose qui lui fit sourire, il se releva et ouvrit la porte :

« Tu veux t'asseoir... ? »

« … Oh, oui, volontiers ! »

« Cool » répondit le brun en souriant.

Elle passa alors, s'asseyant face au brun aux yeux orangés, les mains contre ses cuisses, comme nerveuse. Il y eut un petit silence avant que Kuroe ne se présente, étirant le sourire déjà présent sur son visage :

« Je m'appelle Kuroe Taisu... »

« … Moi c'est Julian de Rodez. Tu es nouvelle toi aussi ? »

« Oui... »

« … Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton élément, tu es une née moldue » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Mes parents étaient des sorciers » répondit la brune, et l'usage du passé gêna légèrement Julian.

« … Désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal » rit la brune, « tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et toi, tu es né moldu ? »

« Non ! Mes parents sont des Sang-Purs, il paraît que notre famille descendrait des premiers sorciers. »

« Formidable » lança la brune, un peu sarcastique.

« Mes parents m'auraient interdit de te parler si tu étais une née moldue. »

« Et tu écoutes forcément tout ce que te disent tes parents ? »

« … Non » sourit-il, appréciant la répartie de la jeune fille avec qui il discutait.

Ils prirent des bonbons de toutes sortes, Julian lui apprenant qu'il avait déjà tous les portraits des chocogrenouilles, il lui passa même les portraits qu'il avait déjà en double. Ils dévorèrent les patacitrouilles et parlèrent des choses à faire une fois arrivés à Poudlard.

« Mes parents veulent que j'aille à Serpentard, car nous allons tous à Serpentard de père en fils, si jamais je devais aller dans une autre maison, je serais le premier à briser les traditions. »

« Décidément, tu risques d'être déshérité aussi » demanda la brune, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oui » répondit simplement le brun.

La brune arqua un sourcil à l'entente de cette réponse. Elle était surprise. Puis elle se rallongea confortablement sur la banquette. Un petit silence reposant s'était installé entre eux, silence que Kuroe brisa, reposant une nouvelle question :

« Dis, on se parlera toujours, même si tu es à Serpentard ? »

« Pourquoi on ne se parlerait plus ? »

La brune s'empourpra, se sentant stupide d'avoir posé cette question, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, il sourit même. Puis une brune aux yeux vert vint poser son front contre la vitre, dévisageant Julian et Kuroe tour à tour. L'autre brune la dévisagea, interdite, puis regarda Julian, inquiète :

« Laisse tomber, c'est Pansy Parkinston. Elle risque d'être une sacrée peste à Poudlard. »

« Oh, je vois... »

« Les sorciers, mettez votre robe de sorcier ! Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard » cria une voix de préfet en chef.

Les deux petits sorciers s'activèrent pour enfiler leur robe, leur capuchon sur leur tête, puis ils se mirent à rire en voyant leur tête, puis ils reprirent leurs bagages des filets et descendirent en direction des barques, sous les indications d'Hagrid. Une main sur l'épaule de la brune la fit se retourner vers Sebastian, et elle lui sourit :

« Vous avez trouvé le crapaud, alors ? »

« Non, malheureusement ! Mais Neville ne perd pas espoir » répondit-il.

« Croisons les doigts ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Julian je te présente Sebastian ; Sebastian voici Julian ! »

Les deux garçons se serrèrent la main, avant de s'asseoir sur la barque, tendus par rapport à leur répartition dans les maisons. Kuroe était plus à l'aise, elle s'en fichait, elle s'occupait l'esprit en regardant l'eau sombre à l'aide de sa lampe à huile, faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Sebastian ne semblait pas à l'aise, comme s'il avait peur que le moindre mouvement de Kuroe ne provoque sa tombée dans l'eau. Mais il n'y eut aucun incident de ce genre, et ils arrivèrent tous sains et saufs sur la berge. Le demi-géant rit en aidant un blond mort de peur à sortir de la barque. Sebastian soupira en l'apercevant, ce qui attira la curiosité de la brune.

« C'est Draco Malfoy. Il parle beaucoup pour ne rien faire derrière » commenta-t-il.

« Je suis plutôt d'accord » admit le brun à son attention.

Kuroe étira un sourire devant leur bonne entente, puis ils suivirent le groupe vers le hall d'entrée – l'immense hall ! - puis une sorcière d'un certain âge les réceptionna, leur expliquant ce qui les attendait. La répartition dans les maisons – Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard – et que leurs actions auraient un impact sur toute la maisonnée. Kuroe grimaça, elle qui n'était pas connue pour son calme olympien, elle avait peur de faire plusieurs bêtises et de se mettre toute sa maison à dos. Elle demanda alors de patienter derrière la porte, pendant qu'elle règle certains détails à l'intérieur. Les jeunes sorciers en profitèrent pour discuter avec d'autres sorciers. Neville avait fini par retrouver son crapaud Trévor, Julian discutait avec ses amis, Sebastian avec les siens, et Kuroe s'était avancée vers un groupe.

« Tu vas voir Harry, si tu vas à Gryffondor, ça sera super » s'exclama un rouquin enthousiaste.

« On dit que seuls les plus courageux vont à Gryffondor » affirma une brune aux cheveux broussailleux.

« C'est vrai » éructa Kuroe, faisant pivoter le groupe de trois.

« Euh, oui... »

« Oups, pardon ! Je m'appelle Kuroe Taisu, enchantée ! Vous êtes ? »

« Moi c'est Ronald Weasley » annonça-t-il fièrement, « et voici mon ami Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ! »

« Salut » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

« Ben j'espère qu'on se retrouvera à Gryffondor alors » annonça, légère, la brunette qui retourna aux côtés du blond et du brun.

Et le groupe des nouvelles années entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, où Kuroe put apercevoir Albus Dumbledore qui siégeait au milieu des professeurs, professeurs qu'elle ne sut reconnaître, puis elle entendit des prénoms défiler, qui passèrent sous le choixpeau, ce qui augmenta l'impatience de la jeune sorcière. Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, une flopée de Serpentard, puis ce fut au tour de Julian. Kuroe le regarda tout sourire, ce dernier lui rendant un rictus moins confiant que le sien. Il s'assit. Puis ses traits se décomposèrent quand le choixpeau lança haut et fort :

« Gryffondor ! »

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans la salle, tandis que le teint de Julian se faisait de plus en plus livide. _Gryffondor, mais... Comment, pourquoi … ?_ Kuroe regarda Sebastian, intriguée, ayant remarqué le visage inexpressif de Julian. Le blond ne sut quoi dire. Puis Kuroe se rappela que les parents de Julian avaient tous été à Serpentard, tout comme ses ascendants... Elle le vit s'asseoir sur le banc des Gryffondors, soucieux. Puis le tour de Sebastian arriva, lui ne se préoccupait pas tant que ça de la maison dans laquelle il serait affecté bien qu'il ait cité l'envie d'aller à Serdaigle... Mais non. Gryffondor, lui aussi. Ses traits n'avaient pas changé, il n'offrit qu'un sourire poli à MacGonagall, puis il vint se mettre aux côtés de Julian qui essayait de faire bonne figure, et Kuroe attendit son tour. Elle aurait bien voulu s'asseoir, car rester debout alors qu'elle n'était qu'en fin de liste la fatiguait, elle était assez flemmarde de nature, et ça ne saurait se confirmer dans les années futures. Mais elle était foutrement impatiente de rejoindre son ami qui avait un visage décomposé à l'instant même où elle songeait. Elle attendit. Impatiemment. Son envie d'aller à Gryffondor avait d'autant plus augmentée. Elle entendit vaguement son prénom. Il fallut qu'on la pousse pour qu'elle daigne rejoindre la professeur de métamorphose – et peut-être celle qui s'occuperait d'envoyer des lettres à sa grand-mère si elle faisait des bêtises – puis elle posa ses fesses maladroitement sur le tabouret, le choixpeau posé sur sa tête.

« _… Oh, la fille de Kira Taisu, n'est-ce-pas_ » débuta-t-il, comme dans ses pensées, « _je serais tenté de te dire d'aller à Serdaigle mais... Tu serais tellement mieux à Serpentard !_ »

« Quoi » éructa la brune, pas du tout ok avec cette idée.

« _Oh,_ _je vois que tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette idée, hm... Tu voudrais aller à Gryffondor ?_ »

« Oui » murmura-t-elle, croisant les doigts derrière son dos et en plissant fortement ses paupières.

« _… C'est vrai que cette maison te serait plus adaptée... Et bien, soit, faisons comme bon te semble ! Tu vas suivre les traces de ton père, en espérant que tu ne fasses pas autant de bêtises que lui._ Gryffondor ! »

Sebastian ne put cacher sa joie et se redressa pour applaudir Kuroe qui ne dissimula pas sa grande joie. Cela dit, elle planta son regard gris vers le Choixpeau. _Les traces de mon père... ?_ Quel élève ce dernier avait-il pu être... ? Elle aurait tellement voulu lui demander son nom, mais elle n'en avait plus l'occasion. Alors, elle se rendit presqu'en courant aux côtés de Julian et Sebastian, se laissant froisser les cheveux par le blond. Riant légèrement face à la cajolerie de son amiElle fut plus inquiète concernant Julian. Elle se mit entre les deux garçons, et se pencha vers son ami brun.

« Ça va » tenta la brune.

Il détourna ses yeux, elle put constater qu'il était comme sur le point de rendre tous ses chocogrenouilles et ses patacitrouilles de toute à l'heure.

« Mh, tu sais, y a une fille qui disait que tous ceux qui venaient ici étaient des personnes courageuses ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu es ici, Ju... »

« Mais... Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème » murmura-t-il comme sur les nerfs, « je ne dois pas être à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas ma place... Quand mes parents vont savoir ça, je vais me faire tuer, Kuroe ! Et peut-être pire ! »

Kuroe parut très soucieuse pour le coup. Sebastian se permit de remonter le moral de Julian sous le brouhaha provoqué par les élèves, ceci dit, ce fut de courte durée, car Albus Dumbledore annonça que le banquet était ouvert, et des mets apparurent sous les yeux ébahis de Kuroe.

« Du poulet » bafouilla-t-elle, comme si on lui amenait une offrande.

« Bonsoir à tous » fit une tête qui sortit de la cuisse de poulet de Kuroe, cette dernière s'exclamant d'effroi.

« Oh, bonsoir Sir Nicholas » s'exclama Percy, le préfet-en-chef.

« Bonsoir Percy ! Eh bien mon jeune ami » reprit-il en dévisageant Julian déconfit, « ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! »

Kuroe rejeta la cuisse de poulet comme si elle avait été contaminé. Un fantôme venait de passer à travers sa nourriture. Devant l'air interdit de Julian, Sebastian répondit à Nick-quasi-sans-tête :

« Il est triste car il n'est pas dans la maison qu'il souhaitait... »

« Ah, mais ça, ça arrive très souvent ! Toi, je suis sûr que tu ne voulais pas être ici au début, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

« En-en effet » confirma le blond, stupéfait, « je voulais aller à Serdaigle... »

« Il y aura toujours des déceptions ! Regardez, dans la famille Black, il y en a un qui est allé à Gryffondor parce qu'il voulait rejoindre son ami, Potter je crois... Black et Potter, un sacré duo doué pour mettre la zizanie partout où ils allaient ! »

« Black et Potter ? Comme James Potter » demanda Harry.

« Oui, c'est exactement toi ! Ah ce duo, Potter et Black... De sérieux ennuis, je vous le dis ! »

Le visage de Harry s'illumina, ce qui fit sourire le trio qu daigna enfin à attaquer leurs plats.

* * *

« Julian est parti plus tôt ce matin, je crois qu'il est allé à la volière » marmonna le blond, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Ah ! Il nous rejoindra plus tard, allons déjeuner. »

Ils sortirent de la salle commune des Gryffondors et descendirent les escaliers. Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, ils attendirent dix minutes le brun... Puis Neville se mit à côté d'eux, bientôt rejoint du duo Potter-Weasley.

« Quoi de neuf les gars » demanda la brune, dégustant un toast.

« Demanda à Sebastian » énoncèrent-ils en choeur.

La brune se tourna vers son ami blond qui semblait chercher de qui ils parlaient … puis une exclamation sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne formule, amusé :

« Le rat de Ron a mordillé le lit de Julian. Il était tellement furieux qu'il s'est mis à se disputer avec l'animal, comme s'il pouvait répondre... »

« Croûtard est traumatisé ! Il n'a pas voulu sortir du meuble dans lequel il s'est réfugié hier. »

Le rire de la brune fit écho à ceux de Harry et de Sebastian, regardant Ron qui semblait dépité que la rentrée se passe si mal pour son animal. La brune aperçut Julian, auquel elle fit signe de s'approcher, de bonne humeur. Il prit place à côté de son amie avant de jeter un regard noir à Ron :

« Je n'oublie pas ce qu'a fait ton sale rat hier. »

« Il n'a pas oublié lui non plus ! Tu l'as terrorisé, il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait » défendit le rouquin.

« N'importe quoi » répliqua le brun, sous le rire de ses amis.

Ils se dirigèrent peu après à leur cours de sortilège, la brune se mettant à côté d'Hermione qui avait lu hier dans la soirée qu'ils allaient certainement apprendre le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa_. Et ça ne loupa pas. Si les jeunes filles s'appliquèrent et firent lever la plume avec élégance, Sebastian n'eut pas l'occasion de montrer toute l'étendue de ses capacités, car Seamus fit exploser sa plume près de lui. Le blond ne bougea plus, comme tétanisé, sous le rire narquois de Julian qui faisait s'élever la plume dans l'air avec brio. Le professeur le félicita devant toute la classe, Hermione croisant ses bras, déçue que le professeur ne l'ait pas remarqué.

Le trio ne se quittait que très rarement, Julian allant de temps en temps discuter avec ses amis Serpentard qui n'oubliaient pas de le charrier par rapport à sa maison. Sebastian discutait de temps en temps avec d'autres élèves d'autres maisons, et Kuroe parlait très souvent avec l'intelligente Hermione Granger qui avait bien du mal à trouver sa place dans la maison, sous l'incompréhension totale de la petite Taisu.

« Ils sont stupides alors, tu es intelligente, il n'y a rien de mal à exploiter son savoir et à le montrer aux autres. Ils doivent être jaloux ! J'apprends beaucoup de choses quand je te parle moi. »

« C'est très gentil, Kuroe » remercia la jeune fille aux grandes dents.

Mais le trio ne se quittait pas. Les deux garçons s'amusaient à se faire la guerre de « celui-qui-aura-la-meilleure-note-aujourd'hui, sous les yeux émerveillés de la petite du groupe, et qui félicitait ses deux amis quand ils réussissaient un sort.

Puis un jour, l'incroyable se produisit.

« Salut, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? »

« Ça dépend si tu es Sang-de-Bourbe ou non. »

« … Ben, je suis sorcière quoi, ma mère était sorcière tout comme mon père. »

« Fort bien, assieds-toi alors, mon nom est Draco Malfoy. »

« Kuroe Taisu. »

Sebastian et Julian s'étant mis à côté pour récolter la meilleure note possible dévisagèrent leur amie avec réserve. Elle s'était mise à côté de Draco Malfoy. Était-elle stupide ? C'était un garçon hautain, malpoli et irrespectueux avec les Sang-Mêlés et les nés moldus. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre à première vue, ceci dit, Julian et Sebastian n'étaient pas les seuls à regarder le duo de potions. Les Serpentard semblaient choqués. Lorsque Severus Rogue passait à côté d'eux, il évita de poser des questions. Ce fut Harry et Sebastian qui en reçurent le plus, et Harry ne connaissait rien du tout en matière de potions. Malgré les nombreuses fois où Hermione voulait dire la réponse correcte, Harry se prit tout de même des exercices supplémentaires. Puis, l'exercice de concoction commença. Seamus provoqua plusieurs explosions, sous les râles colériques de Rogue, tandis que le duo Malfoy-Taisu prenait de l'avance. La brune prenait des notes à côté, ne connaissant absolument rien du tout, chose que Malfoy remarqua, mais il ne dit rien. Ce fut Kuroe qui reprit la parole :

« Dis, qu'est-ce-que tu voulais dire par Sang-de-Bourbe, toute à l'heure ? »

« Ce sont des gens comme Granger, ceux qui n'ont pas le Sang-Pur, ceux qui ne méritent pas leur place ici. »

Kuroe arrêta tout mouvement et se tourna vers le blond avec méfiance.

« Pardon ? »

« … Oh, c'est une amie à toi peut-être ? »

« Oui, en effet, j'aimerais que tu évites d'insulter mon amie en ma présence. C'est une personne brillante, elle fait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour obtenir les meilleures notes possibles... Et il me semble qu'elle te bat dans bien des matières. »

Le blond siffla, mécontent que la discussion ait prise cette tournure.

« Elle n'a rien d'une sorcière, je le vois comme ça, désolé. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolée. »

Le cours se termina à la dernière phrase que Kuroe eut prononcée, puis elle partit rejoindre furibonde ses amis, les traits énervés. Les garçons eurent l'intelligence de ne pas lui demander de suite si c'était Malfoy qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là, et la suivirent aux cours de balais. Sa colère n'étant toujours pas redescendue, elle fut dans l'incapacité de lever le manche de son balais, tout comme Hermione. Elles se dévisagèrent, blasées. Tandis que Julian, Harry et Sebastian eux y étaient arrivés d'un seul coup. Kuroe était époustouflée. Voire envieuse. Non en fait elle était jalouse. Neville se prit son balais en pleine figure, faisant ricaner Draco et sa bande, ceci dit le regard réfrigérant de Kuroe eut raison de son soudain silence. Elle aida Neville à se redresser, et au deuxième essai, il réussit à tenir sur son balais, tout comme Kuroe et Hermione. Malheureusement...

« Monsieur Londubat. Monsieur Londubat ! Veuillez redescendre de votre balais tout de suite ! »

« J'y arrive pas » exhorta-t-il, terrifié.

Crac. Ce fut le son que son poignet produisit lorsqu'il retomba au sol. Le groupe regarda Mrs Bibine repartir avec Neville afin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, sous les ricanements intempestifs de Draco Malfoy. Kuroe lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'il continuait ses moqueries, Crabbe et Goyle riant à gorges déployées. _Quels crétins_ , songea la brune. Julian remarqua que le blond avait dans sa main l'objet magique que Neville cherchait toute la matinée. C'était vraiment un idiot fini...

« Eh, rends-lui son Rapeltout, Malfoy ! »

« Si tu le veux vraiment, de Rodez... Viens le chercher » nargua le blond qui s'envola à l'aide de son balais.

« Idiot » éructa Kuroe, « Julian va te mettre une raclée ! »

« Kuroe » s'alarma Sebastian.

« Non, Julian n'y va pas » commença Hermione, tentant de le dissuader, « tu risques de te faire mal ! En plus... Tu ne sais pas voler ! »

Le brun la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de prendre son balais pour poursuivre le blond. Ils firent des loopings, et Draco en profita pour lancer le Rapeltout vers la fenêtre de MacGonagall, et pour éviter le pire, Julian accéléra pour l'attraper de justesse, sous les yeux de la directrice adjointe qui dévisagea Julian jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne au sol, acclamé par toute la classe, même Hermione, bien qu'estomaquée, frappa dans ses mains. Cela dit... La joie fut de courte durée.

« de Rodez » s'exclama MacGonagall, s'avançant rapidement.

« Oh mince » lança Kuroe, se rongeant soudainement les ongles.

« Oui » commença, méfiant, le brun.

« Venez avec moi. »

Le brun lança un regard interdit à Kuroe et Sebastian, donnant le Rapeltout à la brune avant de suivre MacGonagall dans les couloirs. Lorsque Draco se remit à ricaner, elle lança violemment le Rapeltout sur son visage, le faisant tomber au sol.

« Mademoiselle Taisu » beugla la professeur de balais, revenue de l'infirmerie, « dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue. »

« Oups. »

* * *

« Et là, elle dit à Dubois : Il faut que de Rodez entre dans l'équipe. Je suis attrapeur les gars ! »

Sebastian, Ron et Harry applaudirent Julian, ce dernier replaçant ses mèches de cheveux d'un coup de tête, très fier. Puis, il répliqua, cherchant une tête :

« Mais, elle est où, Kuroe ? »

« Ah, euh, ben elle s'est prise une retenue. »

« Pourquoi » demanda-t-il.

« Elle a lancé le Rapeltout dans la figure de Malfoy. Il se moquait de toi. »

Julian se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de se lever pour aller à la recherche de son amie dans les salles de retenues. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de passer sa tête dans la salle, voyant une Kuroe qui fouinait son nez dans les affaires de Rusard.

« Kuroe » s'alarma le brun.

La brune sursauta violemment avant de placer une de ses mains contre son cœur, l'autre tenant un papier.

« T'es bête ! J'ai eu super peur... »

« Ce sera toujours moins que ce qu'aurait pu te faire Rusard, triple idiote ! »

« Attends, je viens de tomber sur une merveille ! Regarde ! »

Elle lui tendit le parchemin. Lunard, Queuedever, Patmol et Cornedrue. Wtf.

« Qu'est-ce-que... »

« C'était dans un casier ! On doit le garder, Julian ! Ça a l'air trop cool ! »

 _Spécialistes en manigances de mauvais coups_... Julian releva un regard totalement méfiant vers celui rayonnant de la brune. Or, lorsqu'elle aperçut Rusard, elle plaqua Julian sous une table, ce dernier camouflant un petit cri de surprise, mais ne se réservant pas de lui jeter un regard remplit de colère. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait sa table en prétextant qu'elle s'était levée parce qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour le concierge, elle écrivit très vite le reste de ses lignes, faisant diversion pour que Julian s'enfuit de la salle. Elle le rejoignit peu après dans un coin du couloir, regardant avec lui les lignes inscrites. Ils réfléchirent à divers mots de passes, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Kuroe rangea la carte dans son sac et attrapa la main de Julian pour retourner à la salle commune. L'heure de manger ne tarda pas, et Kuroe, comme à son habitude, dévora le poulet grillé, sous les yeux presque dégoûtés de ses amis.

« J'ai faim » se justifia-t-elle.

Elle avait au moins un point commun avec Weasley, songèrent tous les deux, en dévisageant le roux qui défonçait littéralement la volaille.

* * *

Des jours passèrent, durant lesquels Julian reçut la réponse de sa mère qui ne fut pas du tout joyeuse d'apprendre ça. Cela dit, elle ne le fit pas changer d'école, mais au moindre écart, elle ne se ferait pas prier pour le mettre à Durmstrang.

« C'est quoi, Darmstrung » demanda la brune.

« Durmstrang. C'est une école au nord-est, les cours sont sévères là-bas » expliqua Sebastian.

« … Tu vas pas partir, hein » supplia presque la brune.

« Mais non » répliqua le brun, agacé, « pourquoi je partirais, vraiment... »

La brune rougit et se détourna, bougon. Le blond sourit devant sa mine renfrognée et reprit court à la discussion :

« C'est un peu de sévérité pour rien, là, non ? Tu as les meilleures notes du trimestre. »

« Mouais, mais tu commences à avoir les meilleures notes du deuxième trimestre. »

« Désolé » rougit le blond, se dandinant sur son siège devenu inconfortable.

« T'excuse pas, y a pas de raison. Bon je vais à mon entraînement de Quidditch, du coup on se retr- »

Les deux amis se levèrent, motivés à le regarder jouer. Puis ils relevèrent le regard vers Julian, intrigués.

« Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait pas venir » hasarda la brune, une moue narquoise peinte sur le visage.

« C'est que... »

« On est tes amis, Julian » poursuivit le blond, « ça paraît naturel que tes amis te soutiennent ! »

« Oui mais … Je vais être gêné, je vais avoir peur de mal jouer. »

« Dis pas de bêtises, Julian ! Si on est là, c'est pour te soutenir, tu ne pourras que mieux jouer ! »

Julian hocha de la tête, bien qu'il ne soit pas forcément très sûr d'être à l'aise en sachant que ses deux amis regarderaient ses faits et ses gestes. Il lui semblait avoir un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules, mais il n'en dit rien. Aussi, ils se dirigèrent au terrain de Quidditch, Sebastian et Kuroa s'asseyant sur les gradins tandis que Julian se changeait avec son équipe pou entrer sur le terrain. Il se mit à voler et lorsque le vif d'or fut lancé, se mit à le poursuivre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il entendait vaguement Kuroe l'encourager comme s'il était en match, et étonnamment cela eut un bon effet sur lui. Il se sentit comme invincible. Il scia l'air, et tendit sa main vers l'objet tout d'or vêtu, comme si rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route.

* * *

« JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST » beugla la brune, entrant dans le dortoir des garçons sans aucune gêne.

Les garçons étant entrain de se changer pour aller se laver se retrouvaient torse nu devant Kuroe qui semblait absolument pas s'en accommoder puisqu'elle s'assit sur le lit de Julian, étalant la carte du maraudeur.

« Kuroe, on peut faire ça plus tard ? On voulait se débarbouiller. »

« Expression inutilisée depuis 1879 » lança Kuroe avant de sortir sa baguette, « alors, en fait, je suis allée voir Fred et George puisqu'ils ont l'air de tout savoir ici, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient utilisé l'année dernière, mais Rusard leur a confisqué. Quand je leur ai dit que je l'ai retrouvé, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais la garder parce qu'ils jugeaient que je la méritais. Je crois surtout qu'elle ne leur ait plus d'aucune utilité, mais bon, ce sont les Weasleys du coup je n'ai pas- »

« Bon bah vas-y, dis la formule » coupa Julian, assis en tailleurs face à elle.

« Ça va, ça va... »

La brune se racla la gorge avant de poser sa baguette et d'effleurer la carte, puis elle récita, sur un ton solennel :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

« Forcément, un papier tordu comme ça » commenta le brun.

Puis le parchemin s'anima. Révélant ainsi une carte complète de Poudlard, avec les gens se trouvant à proximité. Julian et Sebastian partagèrent un regard ébahi devant cette invention, puis le brun releva la tête :

« Je me dévoue entièrement aux Maraudeurs, ce sont de purs génies ! »

« Je te l'avais dit ! Il faut garder cette carte, par contre... Il faut désigner quelqu'un de sage, de sorte à ce qu'on ne s'en serve pas pour faire des bêtises. »

« Une personne réfléchie et qui n'agit pas sur des coups de tête. »

« Une personne qui nous connaît et qui sait comment nous nous débrouillons pour récupérer quelque chose que nous avons nous-même dissimulé... »

Le regard du brun et de la brune pivotèrent vers Sebastian qui déglutit, prenant la carte des Maraudeurs dans ses mains.

« Ok. Mais d'abord, preums à la douche » s'exclama-t-il en courant dans la salle de bains.

« Eh » éructa Julian, avant de retomber mollement sur son lit, la brune rattrapant le parchemin que Sebastian lui lança.

« Méfaits accomplis. »

* * *

Kuroe eut la riche idée d'aller se faufiler dans les couloirs pour se perdre dans le couloir interdit. Juste parce qu'elle avait lu un nom. « Touffu. » Les garçons avaient décidé de l'accompagner, se doutant que la jeune fille allait faire des gaffes monstrueuses s'ils la laissaient seule. Aussi, ils fouillèrent les allées, et trouvèrent enfin ce couloir interdit, et une porte verrouillée.

« Mince, comment on fait ? »

« Laisse-moi faire » lança le blond, poussant gentiment la brune derrière-lui, « _alohomora_ ! »

Il y eut léger déverrouillage, et le trio s'avança légèrement. Ils firent face à une autre porte verrouillée que Julian débloqua à son tour, comme s'il s'imaginer un duel de « celui-qui-dira-le-mieux-la-formule », sous les yeux remplis d'admiration de la brune qui commençait à se demander quand est-ce-qu'elle allait écouter en cours... Puis Kuroe mumura « _lumos_ » pour éclairer la grande salle... Et elle se raidit, attrapant le pull de Julian dans sa main, terrifiée :

« Il faut sortir, maintenant. »

Un énorme chien à trois têtes se tenait là, devant eux, une petite musique produite par une harpe retentissant dans la pièce. Kuroe baissa son regard pour voir que le canidé dormait sur une trappe, comme s'il cachait quelque chose... Mais elle se raidit lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus de musique.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parte. Maintenant ! »

Ni une, ni deux, le trio se dirigea vers la porte, sous le glapissement terrorisée de la brune qui ne voulait pas mourir croquée par un cerbère, et une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle laissa Sebastian et Julian passer devant, puis elle les suivit, claquant la porte devant le museau, et verrouillant les deux portes. Essoufflés comme s'ils eurent couru un marathon, ils décidèrent de rentrer vivement se coucher.

« … Avant que l'un d'entre vous ait encore une bonne idée pour nous tuer. Ou encore pire... nous faire expulser. »

Le brun et le blond se regardèrent, profondément choqués que la brune rejette la faute sur eux, mais lorsqu'ils lurent la lueur narquoise dans ses yeux, ils se mirent à soupirer. Vraiment, elle n'en ratait pas une.

* * *

« UN TROLL ! UN TROLL S'EST ENFUIT DES CACHOTS ! »

Ils étaient tous entrain de dévorer une excellente dinde rôtie. Julian, Sebastian et tous les autres élèves dévisagèrent le professeur Quirrel, comme s'il eut incanté de la magie noire. Un. Troll.

« Je voulais juste prévenir... »

Et il défaillit. Les élèves se mirent à cracher leurs poumons et des morceaux de dinde, la peur se lisant sur leur visage, des spots indiquant qu'ils étaient effrayés n'étaient réellement pas nécessaire. Comme disait l'expression, ils se « chiaient » tous dessus. Dumbledore intima le silence dans toute la salle en criant un bon coup malgré son âge avancé, puis il demanda aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves à leur dortoir. Sauf que Sebastian, ayant jeté un coup d'œil à la carte ne fut pas du même avis. Il tira la manche de Julian, intimant discrètement son attention puis il lui dit :

« Kuroe et Hermione sont encore dans les toilettes... »

« QUOI ? »

Sebastian plaqua sa main sur les lèvres du brun, fermant le parchemin qu'il remit dans sa poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et suivirent le groupe jusqu'à un chemin vers les toilettes des filles, et là, ils se mirent à courir... Mais ce fut sans compter sur Rusard.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, les garçons ? »

« On doit aller aux toilettes, il y a Hermione Granger et Kuroe Taisu qui sont encore là-bas. »

« Oh, elles vont avoir de sacrés ennuis... Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. Mais vous, dans vos chambres ! »

« Mais... »

« Plus vite ! »

Résignés, les deux garçons firent marche arrière, Sebastian se rongeant les sangs comme jamais, proche du malaise. Il était paniqué pour Kuroe, et Julian eut bien du mal à être d'humeur supportable dans la salle commune. Il aboyait sur tout le monde, alors qu'il n'était pas connu pour être désagréable de nature. Mais il ne sentait pas cette affaire de Troll et de Kuroe coincée dans les toilettes. Mais que faisait-elle là-bas d'ailleurs ?!

« Quelqu'un aurait vu Ron et Harry » s'enquit Seamus, intrigué.

« Ils sont où eux ? »

« Ben justement je demande, crétin. »

Le brun se redressa de tout son long et se retourna telle une toupie afin de s'avancer vers Seamus, chose que Sebastian repéra bien vite. Il se mit entre les deux garçons, leur demandant de garder leur calme, bien que lui-même soit bleu et au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

« C'est bien fait pour Kuroe ! Elle fouine partout, nous fait perdre des points avec ses réactions... et puis elle peut s'empêcher de faire des conneries où elle passe ! »

« Je crois qu'Hermione est avec Kuroe » réfléchit Neville, perplexe.

« Ouais bah Granger la ramènera moins comme ça ! »

« Tu vas te taire idi- »

« Julian, c'est bon, laisse-le parler ! »

 _Non mais, le blond qui me ... Je rêve._ Julian fit volte-face et se rendit dans son dortoir, bientôt suivit par Sebastian et Neville. Il se défoula comme il le put dans le dortoir, maudissant ces idiotes de s'être aventurées dans les toilettes. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Sebastian se balançait d'en avant en arrière sur son lit, Julian adossé contre la fenêtre, et Neville qui pliait et dépliait son linge... Le blond n'était pas du tout à l'aise, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa meilleure amie perdue dans les allées de Poudlard. Et puis, Ron et Harry entrèrent avec Kuroe, grelottante de peur. Julian tourna sur lui-même comme une toupie. Le réflexe de Sebastian fut de lui sauter dans les bras, ce qui fit redoubler les larmes de pression de la brune qui serra la chemise de Sebastian entre ses doigts. Et une fois détachée de son meilleur ami le blond, le brun se rapprocha légèrement, n'arrivant pas à dissimuler une mine inquiète, et il lui dit :

« Ça va ? »

Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent, comme si le brun avait perdu ses neurones en remontant les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, puis la brune se mit à ricaner avant de lâcher :

« Borf, j'me suis juste prise des débris dans la figure et tentée de protéger Hermione mais sinon ça va, pas de bobos. »

Sebastian eut du mal à cacher son désappointement devant l'élan d'amour et d'affection de Julian. Kuroe essuya ses larmes et remercia énormément Ron et Harry, leur gratifiant d'un bisou sur leur joue en guise de récompense. Après son départ, Ron fanfaronna un moment, sous les yeux agacés de Julian. L'idiot qui élevait des rats, un bisou de son amie la plus complice. Etait-il énervé ? Un peu serait juste, mais beaucoup le serait davantage. Il se mit en pyjama et s'enfonça dans ses draps, n'écoutant pas le récit héroïque de Ron sur le comment avait-il pu mettre k.o. un troll alors qu'il n'était qu'un première année. Ron Weasley n'était qu'un crétin éleveur de rats.

« ... Et Kuroe m'a embrassé sur la joue pour me remercier. »

« C'est bon, on a compris Weasley » tonna le de Rodez, les bras croisés contre son buste.

« Coucou tout le monde » fit une petite voix.

Julian et Sebastian se retournèrent vers la détentrice de cette voix et virent leur amie Kuroe, la mine encore fatiguée du à ses émotions fortes de la veille. Julian détourna le regard, perturbé à cause d'hier. Kuroe remarquant que Julian fuyait son regard, elle se mit à côté de Sebastian, comme si elle évitait le brun alors que d'habitude, elle se mettait à côté de lui pour manger. Cela dit, cela ne l'ennuyait pas, ça l'éviterait de l'entendre mâchonner ses toasts, bien que ce ne soit pas souvent le cas et qu'il s'invente juste des excuses pour être énervé de son côté lui aussi alors qu'il ne comprenait juste pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Kuroe. A moins qu'il ne s'imagine des choses et qu'elle voulait simplement se mettre à côté de Sebastian. Fallait dire que ce dernier était beaucoup plus tactile que lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Quoi que si, il lui en voulait d'être tactile, car Kuroe lui donnait plus d'attention du coup. Mais en quoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait de toute manière... ?

« Hermione va mieux » demanda Ron, faisant détourner le regard vers la table et vers une Kuroe avachie contre son meilleur ami. Ok, il allait contempler Nick quasi-sans-tête sur le champ.

« Oui, elle a mieux dormi que moi, elle se remet vite de ses émotions. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Hermione » répondit Harry, convaincu de ses propres paroles.

Kuroe eut un petit sourire. Puis elle se releva, un toast dans la bouche et partit à son cours de botanique sans attendre qui que ce soit. Julian dévisagea Sebastian qui s'apprêtait à la rejoindre puis il lui attrapa le bras :

« Je crois qu'elle veut être toute seule. »

« Ou loin de toi » rétorqua le blond.

« Pourquoi elle se mettrait loin de moi ? »

« J'sais pas, peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tu t'inquiètes un peu plus. T'es notre ami le plus proche, tu es pour elle son meilleur ami, tout comme moi. Elle a peut-être du croire que tu t'en fichais un peu de ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir. »

« Donc je dois m'excuser de ne pas être démonstratif ? J'peux pas forcer ma nature. »

« Je pense pas que ce soit le problème. « Ca va », t'avais vraiment que ça à dire ? T'étais pas énervé quelques minutes avant qu'elle entre ? Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré que tu la disputes plutôt qu'un malingre « ça va ». »

« … Non mais je rêve, maintenant je dois être désagréable avec mes amis ? »

« Avec tes amis, oui. Mais avec ta meilleure amie, tu dois t'inquiéter, limite la rouspéter quand elle fait des choses inconscientes ou alors la consoler quand elle est à deux doigts de pleurer. »

Julian laissa tomber l'affaire et se dirigea de son côté vers le cours de botanique. Le blond malingre qui lui faisait la leçon, il croyait rêver.

* * *

Son premier match. Julian était inquiet, il ne savait pas si Kuroe assisterait au match pour le soutenir. Sebastian serait là, il lui avait promis, mais il était déçu que sa _cheerleader_ préférée ne soit pas là. Mais il n'allait pas s'excuser d'avoir évité une sacré dispute, non ? La prochaine fois, il ne se retiendra pas de lui démolir la figure ce genre d'incidents devait se reproduire. Il mit son balais entre ses jambes et s'envola, attendant le coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine. Puis, une fois cette dernière lançant le début du match, il fonça vers le vif d'or. Passant à côté des tribunes, il crut entendre Kuroe hurler son nom, comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'une Banshee, c'est juste qu'elle avait usé d'un sort pour que sa voix soit très sonore, et elle chantait la chanson des Gryffondors, Sebastian la hissant sur ses épaules. Toute la tribune la suivit dans sa chanson, comme un rugissement de lion et accompagnèrent Julian qui, après avoir fait fuir l'attrapeuse adverse attrapa le vif d'or, quoi qu'un peu trop vite puisqu'elle ricocha dans sa bouche. Il tomba au sol et recracha la boule d'or dont les ailes ralentirent le mouvement et se recroquevillèrent contre-elles. Il hissa le vif d'or sous les applaudissements de la foule, et le cri de joie qu'il crut entendre de la part de son amie, Kuroe la brune susceptible, le remplit d'une fierté digne d'un lion.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Juju pour ses réactions... Et bien, ses réactions pour le premier chapitre. XD

Merci à Nono d'aimer 3

Eeet merci à Riri d'avoir adoré le premier chapitre ! Je suis agréablement surprise je ne m'y attendais absolument pas !

Et voici le chapitre 2, qui clôture le premier tome ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Le trio d'or._

* * *

« _La mort leur adressa son plus beau sourire ce soir-là._ »

* * *

« Salut Julian » gloussèrent les jumelles Patil devant le brun, sous le regard las de la brunette.

« Au fait, j'ai peut-être une idée pour savoir ce que garde Touffu » commença Kuroe, en tailleurs sur le tapis de la salle commune.

« Ah oui » demanda Sebastian, attiré.

« Il faudrait voir Hagrid. Il sait à peu près tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Et vu qu'il est gentil avec toi Sebastian... » 

Sebastian sembla réfléchir un court instant, Julian feuilletant un bouquin sur le quidditch aux côtés de Kuroe, écoutant partiellement la conversation. La brune lui adressa un coup d'oeil, mais lorsque ce dernier le lui rendit, ses yeux changèrent naturellement de direction, comme brûlée au premier degré. Le brun haussa les yeux ciel, se demandant quand est-ce que ce jeu s'arrêterait, tout comme Sebastian qui eut un sourire nerveux. Ce dernier répondit, les mains à plat sur le sol : 

« Ok, on fait ça quand ? »

« Mieux vaut y aller en début d'après-midi demain, avant qu'il n'aille dans la forêt interdite. »

« Ça marche. » 

Kuroe se redressa, embrassa le brun et le blond avant de se diriger vers son dortoir, laissant les garçons discuter entre eux. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Le brun fit tomber son livre avant de se tourner vers le blond, qui ne dit simplement : 

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu joues le jeu toi aussi. Il va falloir que vous vous parliez et que vous creviez l'abcès. » 

Julian roula des yeux. Sebastian le donneur de leçon, il avait hâte que cette mascarade se termine avec Kuroe car il en avait assez de cette nonchalance de la part du blond qui ne semblait pas avoir de problème. Le parfait petit Sebastian Kaiso. 

* * *

« Touffu ? Qui vous a raconté pour Touffu ? C'est mon chien ! Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec l'année dernière ! Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore afin qu'il puisse cacher ce que Nicholas Flamel a... Euh... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... »

« Qui est Nicholas Flamel, Hagrid » insista Kuroe, curieuse.

« Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Retournez en cours » coupa le demi-géant, mal à l'aise. 

Le trio abandonna, et retourna en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Kuroe se mit à rêvasser, ce que les deux garçons remarquèrent. Le nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Julian, mais il n'en savait pas plus. Puis Kuroe eut une idée ; la personne qui s'y connaissait le plus pour n'importe quelle chose... Elle se tourna face à sa voisine. 

« Dis Hermione... Tu connais un certain Nicholas Flamel ? »

« Nicholas Flamel... Ce n'est pas l'alchimiste qui a inventé la pierre philosophale » hésita l'intelligente Gryffondor.

« Aucune idée... Tu penses que c'est ça ? Et c'est quoi la pierre philosophale ? »

« Hum, la pierre philosophale a le pouvoir de rendre tout en or et de prolonger la vie. »

« Pro... Prolonger la vie ? Mais... C'est contre nature, ça » hasarda la brune, pas très sûre.

« Certaines personnes seraient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour retrouver une jeunesse éternelle... » 

Kuroe trembla légèrement d'effroi. Elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui souhaitaient vivre éternellement. Son regard glissant tranquillement vers Julian et Sebastian qui avaient entendu, elle revint se concentrer sur le cours. Nicholas Flamel, un alchimiste. Pierre Philosophale. Pourquoi Poudlard cacherait une telle pierre entre ses murs ? 

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, et les deux garçons avaient décidé de rester auprès de Kuroe puisque sa grand-mère était actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste, ayant glissé sur une plaque de verglas. Elle était reconnaissante envers ses amis de rester avec elle. Si bien qu'ils s'amusèrent à jouer à des batailles de boules de neige, à faire des bonhommes de neige et à jouer aux échecs durant cette période.

Le lendemain de Noël, Kuroe ne reçut qu'un simple cadeau. De la part d'un inconnu. Un collier avec les initiales de sa mère. Julian reçut les cadeaux de ses parents, de même pour Sebastian. Kuroe se mit dans un coin pour ouvrir le médaillon. Elle vit une photo d'elle et de sa mère. Ce cadeau la perturba un long moment, mais une fois mis autour de son cou, il ne la quitta plus.

Ce furent des vacances qui apportèrent un peu de répit, entre les cours, les révisions, les devoirs, les mystères... Kuroe avait profité de l'absence des autres garçons du dortoir pour dormir avec Sebastian et Julian, des polochons et des matelas un peu partout. Et puis, l'anniversaire de Kuroe arriva. La brune avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent celui de Sebastian en même temps, puisque ce dernier avait omis de dire la date. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'un gâteau soit préparé pour l'occasion, chose que Kuroe et Julian acquiescèrent vivement, et avec une très grande joie, sous le regard blasé de Sebastian. _Quelle bande de morfales._

Mais les vacances prirent fin, après la nouvelle année annoncée. Et le trio se remit à réviser dans la salle d'études. Sebastian avait immortalisé les instants de Julian et Kuroe en overdose de gâteau au yaourt avec un nappage au nutella et des smarties, et de tropézienne, ainsi que de fondant au chocolat. Les photos passèrent de mains en mains, des éclats de rire réveillant Kuroe et Julian de leur léthargie. 

« Oh... Flûte, hein » marmonna la brune qui retourna s'emmitoufler contre Hermione, cette dernière riant gentiment devant la douleur de la brune.

* * *

« J'espère que vous avez profité de vos vacances pour réviser de manière intempestive, de sorte à ce que le niveau de Seamus ne soit plus à en pleurer des larmes de sang. N'est-ce-pas ? J'espère d'autant plus que mademoiselle Taisu arrêtera de sécher les cours, ce serait très productif de mettre une présence irréprochable aux cours du professeur Rogue en tant que nouvelle résolution de l'année, n'ai-je pas raison ? Cela éviterait que les points de votre maison ne descendent davantage, hm ? » 

Kuroe se tendit en voyant les regards de ses camarades Gryffondors droit sur elle, elle se sentit désabusée, si bien qu'elle mit son livre entre ces paires d'yeux qui souhaitaient l'annihiler de la surface de la terre.

Cela dit, ce n'était que du détail. 

* * *

Vers le milieu de la nuit, Julian se réveilla, et se redressa dans son lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le ressentait dans l'air. Dans le doute, il fouilla dans les affaires de Sebastian afin de récupérer la carte du maraudeur. Et voilà, d'où venait le problème : Kuroe n'était pas dans son lit. Il râla, pris sa carte et descendit, évitant soigneusement les préfets et professeurs grâce à la carte, puis il chercha l'endroit dans lequel Kuroe se trouvait, mais il ne tomba que face à un mur. Il repassa trois fois, et bizarrement, une porte apparut devant lui. Intrigué, il entra et appela Kuroe, une fois... Deux fois... Puis il tomba nez-à-nez face à elle. Elle était face à un miroir et pleurait silencieusement. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kuroe qui sursauta légèrement sans détourner son regard du miroir. 

« Il y a... Mes parents, réunis. Mon papa qui est à ta place me sert fort dans ses bras. Il a les yeux gris et le même sourire que moi... Ma mère est magnifique. Elle a des yeux noir, si noir... Et elle a le même visage que moi, et des cheveux bruns clairs... Ils sont si beaux, et si heureux... Tu les vois » demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée. 

Julian se pencha afin de voir le reflet remplit de bonheur que Kuroe voyait... Mais il n'en fut rien, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa mère qui la regardait avec un vrai regard d'amour, celui d'une mère et non pas de la satisfaction personnelle d'avoir fait un enfant parfait, à son image. Julian grimaça, un coup dans la poitrine et il tira Kuroe loin de ce reflet falsifié. 

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé le miroir du Risèd » fit une voix grave. 

Le duo se retourna face au directeur, Dumbledore qui arborait un sourire doux, compatissant à la peine de Kuroe et à la douleur de Julian. L'homme barbu reprit la parole, songeur :

« Comme d'autres avant vous, vous avez découvert la joie qu'apporte de contempler le miroir de Risèd... Mais il est dévastateur. Il ne montre que nos désirs les plus enfouis... Certains en sont devenus fous. Ce miroir n'apporte ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. On se perd dans ce qui est illusoire ou non, et se perdre dans les rêves et les désirs... Ça ne fait pas de grand bien, mes chers amis. Sa place va être changée, et je vous demande de ne plus le chercher à nouveau. Maintenant, suivez cette carte et retournez vous coucher. »

« Dites monsieur » balbutia la brune qui séchait ses larmes, « qu'est-ce-que vous voyez dans ce miroir ? »

« Oh. Je me vois tenant une paire de chaussettes. »

« Une paire de chaussettes » répéta le brun, « Mrs MacGonagall ne vous en tricote pas assez ? »

« On manque toujours de chaussettes, monsieur de Rodez. Et personne n'a pensé à m'en offrir une paire à Noël, tout le monde s'obstine à m'offrir des bouquins... » 

Le duo se dévisagea avant de quitter les lieux, Julian agrippant la main de Kuroe afin qu'elle ne se perde pas. Et ce geste était l'un des plus affectueux que son ami ait pu faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. 

* * *

C'était un nouveau match. Sous les flocons d'hiver, Julian s'était vêtu chaudement sous les recommandations de Kuroe. Elle lui avait serré l'écharpe sous ses râles mécontents, pas très heureux d'avoir une mère de substitution, il en avait déjà bien assez avec sa propre mère. Cela dit il sourit derrière son dos, c'était une marque d'affection particulière. Elle réitéra le geste pour Sebastian, lui couvrant les oreilles d'un bonnet, et lui tendit une paire de gants, puis ils se dirigèrent sous les flocons et le froid de Février. Ils grimpèrent dans les gradins et regardèrent Julian qui semblait avoir la mine concentrée d'après ce que montraient les jumelles. Sans doute se remettait-il la stratégie dans la tête. Rapide, et simple. Il devait faire au plus vite. Il mit dix minutes et quarante secondes à attraper le vif d'or en usant de la technique Bulgare, celle qui consistait à plonger en piquet et à remonter in extremis. L'autre attrapeur s'était écrasé avec fracas au sol, tandis que Julian arborait avec une fierté non dissimulée son petit trophée. Alors que le duo s'apprêtait à acclamer leur ami attrapeur, quelque chose les interrompit. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. 

« Sebastian ! »

« Oh, Hagrid ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien, je vais bien ! Dis-moi, ça te dirait de venir avec tes amis ce soir ? Mais il faut que tu sois très discret, je ne veux vous montrer qu'à tous les trois ce que je tiens à vous montrer. »

« Très bien, nous ferons attention ! » 

Kuroe tremblait d'impatience une virée nocturne ! Et elle savait comment faire pour être discrète ce soir... 

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît Harry, c'est juste pour éviter les ennuis ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas tout faire sauf éviter les ennuis, Kuroe ! »

« Orh, Harry... Fais-moi confiance... Pour une fois, je t'en prie... » 

Le brun aux yeux vert sembla hésiter un court instant avant de soupirer bruyamment et de se résigner : 

« Très bien, mais je veux que ce soit Sebastian qui tienne la cape ! »

« Promis ! Merci Harry » remercia la brune chaleureusement en lui sautant au cou.

« Hum, de rien... » 

* * *

« Qui est-là ? »

« Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès » railla le brun sous la cape.

« Julian » coupa la brune.

« Oh ça va hein... »

« C'est nous Hagrid ! »

« Ah, salut les p'tits ! Allez-y, entrer » invita le demi-géant, faisant de la place chez-lui comme il le put. 

Kuroe ferma la porte derrière-elle, et prit place sur une des grandes chaises, intriguée par la marmite qui chauffait au loin. 

« Alors, Hagrid, pourquoi nous avez-vous demandé de venir ? »

« Pour ça-aï-aï-aïe ! » 

Une boule difforme tomba avec fracas sur la table, faisant sursauter Kuroe qui regarda avec recul cette balle... Qui était un gros œuf de dragon. 

« J'espère que vous plaisantez, Hagrid. Un œuf de dragon ? UN OEUF DE DRAGON ? Vous savez que ces créatures ne peuvent pas être dressées comme ça ? Ne peuvent pratiquement pas être dressées, même ?! »

« Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Kuroe », s'extasia Julian devant cet œuf. « On dirait Granger ! »

« Granger vous aurez défiguré à l'aide de quelques sortilèges » lâcha la brune, dépitée de voir ses meilleurs amis regarder l'œuf éclore avec un œil plus que respectueux.

« Magnifique » murmura le blond, sous un soupir exaspéré et très exagéré de la brune qui se mit à côté de Crocdur qui laissa un filet de bave couler de sa babine. Dégoûtant.

« N'est-ce-pas ? Oh, regardez ! » 

L'œuf se fendit pour laisser place à un gros lézard avec des ailes, toussant légèrement. Hagrid tapota le dessous de la tête de son dragon, tandis que ce dernier éructa un jet de flamme sur sa barbe, le garde-chasse tapotant cette dernière à l'aide de son gant. 

« Oh, il reconnaît sa maman ! »

« Allons bon, Hagrid soyez raisonnable » maugréa la brune, dépassée par les événements.

« Je vais l'appeler Norbert. »

« Paie ton prénom » répliqua Julian, amusé, manquant de perdre son doigt puisque le dragon souhaitait absolument le mordre.

« Je vais lui préparer une petite chambre, j'ai déjà pleins de bouquins pour pouvoir le dresser comme il le faut. »

« Inepties. »

« Kuroe... »

« Mais quoi ? Sebastian, c'est toi le plus réfléchit du groupe, tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas risqué ?! »

« … Si, ça l'est. »

« Il me semble que le frère de Ron est en Roumanie et qu'il travaille dans un élevage de dragons, je n'en suis plus très sûre... Il sera beaucoup plus heureux en Roumanie qu'ici, Hagrid ! »

« ...Oui mais... S'il ne s'entend pas avec ses amis ?! Si jamais ils veulent lui faire du mal ? »

« Hagrid. » 

Kuroe était décontenancée. Puis, un bruit dehors fit se retourner la brune qui pâlit. Une tête blonde dévisageait la scène, et lorsque son regard anthracite croisa celui similaire de la brune, il s'enfuit. 

« Punaise, Malfoy ! » 

La brune courut dehors pour rattraper le blond, elle le rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres, le Serpentard n'étant vraiment pas doué pour détaler quand il le fallait, puis elle l'immobilisa au sol, un genou sur le dos. Julian et Sebastian furent profondément choqués. Comment avait-elle fait ça ?! 

« J'ai vécu dans un quartier d'enfants agressifs, il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre le plutôt possible. »

« Ah. » 

Ça ne rassurait pas du tout les enfants. Puis la brune attrapa l'oreille du blond et intima à Julian de se rendre directement dans le dortoir rendre la cape à Harry, tandis que Kuroe et Sebastian allaient se rendre avec Malfoy dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, afin qu'il évite de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis ils évitèrent soigneusement les préfets et les professeurs, lisant attentivement la carte du maraudeur. Ils arrivèrent à destination, se souhaitant la bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers leur dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Kuroe adressa un sourire satisfait à Malfoy qui ne lui rendit qu'un regard mauvais, un bleu sur la pommette droite. Julian eut un petit sourire fier devant la marque qu'avait crée Kuroe. Elle se défendait comme une moldue, mais au moins, elle savait se défendre. Sebastian s'étant dirigé à l'infirmerie à cause de maux de ventre, Kuroe et Julian s'étaient mis côte à côte pour créer des potions. Quelle idée. Ils s'en mettaient pleins la figure. 

« Non, il faut les couper. »

« Ça me semble plus judicieux de les écraser. Il faut récupérer le jus, autant les écraser, non ? »

« C'est pas ce qui est écrit dans le livre ! »

« Mais c'est débile de suivre un livre ! Faut savoir prendre des risques ! »

« Tu m'emm... Bêtes avec tes risques, Kuroe ! »

« C'est toi qui m'embête à me corriger systématiquement. »

« Bon écoute Kuroe, de toute manière c'est moi l'homme ici donc tu m'écoutes. »

« Pardon ?! »

« T'as bien entendu ! »

« Taisu, de Rodez, vous ferez vos scènes de ménages en retenue, et je sais déjà quelle sorte de retenue je vais vous donner... »

« … Merci de Rodez. »

« De rien, Taisu. » 

* * *

« Bon, eh bien bonsoir à tous les quatre. » 

Kuroe, Julian, Harry et Ron étaient ensembles pour leur retenue, dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Hagrid qui leur servait d'éclaireur. 

« Si on se sépare, on peut prendre le chien Julian et moi ? »

« D'accord, ça marche. Mais Crocdur est un véritable froussard. » 

Kuroe avait gémit de désespoir. Julian l'avait dévisagé avec une colère non dissimulée. Hagrid leur expliqua qu'il fallait chercher les licornes dans la forêt, que certaines étaient tuées, et qu'il fallait qu'ils comprennent pour quoi les chevaux magiques se faisaient tuer. La brune s'accrocha alors au bras de son meilleur ami, tétanisé à l'idée de voir un monstre surgir. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois à la recherche de licornes, puisqu'elles semblaient être tuées. Et c'était un terrible crime que de boire du sang de licorne on perdait un peu de ce qu'on était vraiment. Julian dressait la lampe à huile devant eux, le chien reniflant le sang de licorne, pas si loin qu'il semblait être. Pour meubler le silence, Kuroe enchaîna une conversation : 

« Du coup euh... Heum, tu... Tu as peur ? »

« Chut » intima le brun.

« Ah désolée, je voulais pas te déranger devant ta contemplation de sang de licorne » rétorqua, vexée, la brune.

« Mais tais-toi sombre idiote, tu ne vois rien ?! » 

Kuroe plissa les yeux et « se chia dessus ». Elle agrippa plus fort Julian, voyant la silhouette se nourrir tel un fauve affamé de la carcasse de la licorne. Kuroe voulut s'enfuir, mais Julian restait tétanisé. 

« Purée, Julian ! »

« J'a... J'arrive pas à bouger ! »

« Manquait plus que ça » balbutia la brune qui vit l'ombre s'approcher d'eux. 

Kuroe fit tomber la lampe à huile au sol et tira brutalement Julian à elle, sauf que l'effet qu'elle voulut ne se produisit, tout au contraire ! Le brun lui tomba dessus, et ils atterrirent sur le sol, la brune sifflant de douleur. La tête de Julian contre la sienne l'empêchait de voir où se situait le monstre. Mais elle n'eut aucun mal à ressentir sa présence. Près. Trop près. Elle fit rouler Julian pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui, et le protégea de son corps... Sauf que le monstre ne vint pas s'attaquer à eux. Une silhouette au-dessus d'eux fit fuir le spectre qui fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Kuroe releva son regard vers la créature de la forêt qui les avait protégé, puis il dit de sa voix claire et grave : 

« Louve et renard, vous ne devriez pas être ici. La forêt interdite n'est pas sûre ces temps-ci, toutes ces licornes tuées ne sont que des avertissements. »

Kuroe fut estomaquée. Un centaure. Ils ne venaient que très rarement en aide aux humains, elle ne réalisait même pas la chance qu'ils avaient eu d'avoir été protégé par cet être magique en connexion avec les astres. Le centaure la coupa dans sa rêverie en lui disant : 

« Retournez vers Hagrid ! » 

Puis le centaure s'échappa. Kuroe allait se relever mais le brun la retint, tétanisé. 

« Attends que je me sois calmé, s'il te plaît. »

« Euh, ben attends laisse-moi juste me mettre sur le côté. » 

Elle s'allongea à côté de son ami qui semblait reprendre son souffle, encore apeuré. Puis lorsque sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il se releva et attrapa la lampe à huile éteinte ainsi que la main de Kuroe. 

« Le chien s'est enfuit. »

« Hm. » 

Ils retrouvèrent vite Hagrid et leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils retournèrent très vite à leurs dortoirs, cela dit, Julian ne fut pas du tout rassuré. Il demanda à Kuroe de rester un peu avec lui dans la salle commune. La brune sortit alors les plaids et s'allongea à côté de Julian et s'endormit très vite, le souffle de son amie agissant comme une berceuse, il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre très vite. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que cet être qui se nourrissait de sang de licorne ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il aimerait que ce cauchemar cesse au plutôt.

Au petit matin, il ne trouva pas Kuroe. Ni Sebastian. Il regarda sur la carte qu'il avait gardé depuis la dernière fois et les vit chez Hagrid. Puis ils retournèrent soudainement vers le château et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Julian ne chercha pas à comprendre qu'il partit à leur rencontre, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de se casser la figure plus d'une fois, puis il les trouva face à Mac Gonagall. Julian se positionna à côté d'eux, surprenant la brune qui le dévisagea, inquiète. 

« Je vais bien » rassura-t-il.

« Donc comme je vous le disais, Dumbledore a reçut un hiboux très tôt dans la matinée. Il est parti à Londres ce matin même. »

« A Londres » éructa le blond, « mais, mais c'est important ! »

« C'est par rapport à la pierre philosophale » asséna la brune, désespérée. 

La directrice adjointe pâlit. 

« Quelqu'un cherche à la voler ! » 

Elle cligna des yeux mais reprit vite contenance, répondant froidement : 

« J'ignore comment vous avez appris son existence, mais sachez qu'elle est très bien gardée. Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs, tout de suite ! » 

Kuroe lâcha l'affaire, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait faire si Dumbledore n'était pas là. 

« Il faut qu'on y aille, ça va se passer ce soir ! Je le sens. »

« Tu n'y vas pas seule, je t'accompagne » annonça Sebastian, soucieux.

« On t'accompagne » appuya le brun. 

La brune hocha de la tête. Ils iront. Ce soir. 

* * *

Ils allaient s'en aller, tout était prêt. Sauf Neville, debout devant eux. Kuroe et Sebastian se dévisagèrent mais n'eurent le temps de formuler quoi que ce soit que Julian le pétrifia sur place à l'aide du sortilège de saucisson. Le brun se tourna vers ses deux amis, terrorisés qui se mirent à sourire nerveusement et le suivirent, Kuroe s'excusa platement, évitant de marcher sur leur ami. Mais une autre personne les suivit. 

« Weasley ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là » éructa à voix basse Julian.

« Je suis venu vous aider ! J'ai l'impression que vous allez faire la plus grosse bêtise de l'année... »

« Ce n'est pas une bêtise, on va empêcher quelqu'un de voler la pierre philosophale ! »

« … Quoi ? » 

Kuroe résuma brièvement l'histoire et intima Ron de les suivre sans faire de bruit et sans poser de question. Julian usa du sortilège _Alohomora_ pour ouvrir les portes. Kuroe, Sebastian et le brun se faufilèrent vers là où se trouvait le chien à trois têtes. La harpe était ensorcelée. Il fallait en profiter. Ni une, ni deux, les quatre amis déplacèrent les pattes des chiens et ouvrit la porte menant à un escalier. Escalier qu'ils utilisèrent, mais ils glissèrent bien vite et tombèrent soudainement. Ils furent rattrapés par une plante dont les branches bougeaient légèrement. 

« Ouf. »

« Heureusement que ces plantes sont là » lâcha Ron, soulagé.

« Mouais. M'enfin, ce sont des filets du Diable, les gars » annonça dépitée la brune. 

Ils la virent se détendre soudainement, et tomber au sol. 

« KUROE » beuglèrent les trois autres garçons. 

Sachant que ses amis n'arriveraient pas à se calmer - surtout Ron, n'est-ce-pas - la sorcière croisa les doigts et formula, la mine très concentrée : 

« _Lumos Maxima !_ » 

La plante poussa un cri plaintif, faisant tomber Ron, Julian et Sebastian durement au sol. La brune les aida à se relever, et leur indiqua une porte. Ceci dit, elle n'entendit pas les garçons s'avancer, alors elle pivota. 

« Depuis quand tu suis les cours d'herbologie » demanda, très perturbé, Julian.

« Ben. Depuis le début. C'est moi qui ait les meilleures notes de l'année. »

« … Tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour avoir les meilleures notes en herbe ? La matière la moins utile de l'univers ? »

« Ouais, m'enfin en attendant elle nous a sauvé la vie, hein » releva Sebastian.

« … Euh... Ouais c'est vrai que de ce point de vue là... » 

La brune soupira d'amusement mais se concentra à nouveau vers la porte qu'elle franchit. Des centaines de petites clés se mirent à voler dans l'immense pièce. Kuroe dévisagea Julian.

« C'est ton épreuve, ça. »

« … Je dois rechercher une clé différente de celles qui volent, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! »

« Plus précisément, tu dois chercher une grosse clé, légèrement rouillée » éluda Sebastian en dévisageant la serrure.

« … Je la vois ! » 

Julian n'attendit pas plus et enfourcha le balais. Ce qui attira toutes les clés sur lui. Il vola alors le plus vite possible sans quitter des yeux la grosse clé. Ron fut à l'affût pour rattraper la clé. Le brun fit plusieurs loopings, des piquets, puis finalement attrapa la clé qu'il lança au rouquin qui se hâta de déverrouiler la porte, ouvrant cette dernière en grand pour laisser passer Sebastian, Julian, Kuroe et lui. Puis elle ferma vivement la porte.

Ils se tinrent devant la prochaine épreuve. Une grande partie d'échec, certainement version sorcier, en taille humaine. Le roux se mit à réfléchir, et plaça Kuroe, Sebastian et Julian. Ce fut une très, très longue partie d'échec. Ron joua le dernier coup, le cavalier, mais il fut ejecté par la Reine, ce qui provoqua sa chute, sous l'effroi des trois autres enfants. Julian retint Kuroe de bouger, car c'était à elle de faire l'échec et mat. Ce qu'elle fit, ce qui déclencha un son de déverrouillage de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sebastian s'apprêtait à rester auprès de Ron, mais Kuroe ne fut pas d'accord. 

« Ensemble. J'ai l'intime conviction que nous devons terminer tous les trois cette affaire. » 

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, vérifiant juste si Ron se portait bien : il était juste sonné. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce suivante, une vague de peur les prenant. Les marches furent longues à descendre, et Kuroe sentit son cœur battre contre ses tympans. Est-ce-que ses amis avaient-ils aussi peur qu'elle ? Une lumière orangée éclaira légèrement les marches, et Sebastian sembla reconnaître le turban violet du professeur... 

« … Professeur Quirrell ? »

« Eh oui. C'est moi. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais épisode de Scooby-Doo » marmonna Julian.

« Mais, pourquoi... Vous ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi pas ?! C'est vrai que personne ne se serait douté que ce soit le p-p-pauvre p-p-professeur Qu-qu-quirrell... Allons bon. » 

Kuroe se raidit pendant le reste du monologue du professeur Quirrell, et si Julian n'avait pas un mauvais pressentiment, il se serait certainement assis sur le sol à dévisager le professeur qui étalait sa triste vie de victime d'élève nerveux et timide. Puis une voix coupa court à ses pensées. Une voix qui tétanisa les trois enfants. 

« Laisse-moi leur parler... »

« M... Maitre vous n'êtes pas assez fort... »

« Je le suis assez pour ça » cracha la voix. 

Le professeur eut un moment d'hésitation avant de défaire son turban, sous le regard dégoûté du brun et terrorisés du blond et de la brune qui s'agrippa à la chemise de son meilleur ami le blond. 

« Voldemort » souffla la brune.

« Le renard. La chouette. Et la louve. Ainsi, c'était ce jour-là que nous nous rencontrerions. » 

La brune se tendit. Elle ne comprenait rien, et pas plus que ses deux amis qui échangèrent des regards interloqués. 

« Vous savez ce que je veux. Viens-là, ma petite louve. » 

Sous la désapprobation de Kuroe, le mage noir attira à l'aide de sa magie la jeune fille qui se tint aux côtés du corps siamois. 

« Donne-moi la pierre Kuroe. Ainsi, nous aurons le pouvoir de ramener ta mère à la vie. Ta magnifique mère, celle qui s'est dévouée corps et âme pour te sauver. Nous pourrons la ramener. Ensemble. Alors, donne-moi la pierre. » 

Avec tous les efforts du monde, Kuroe ne sut amener la pierre, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne la désirait pas. Ramener les morts à la vie était contre nature, aussi, lorsque Voldemort remarqua ça, il rejeta Kuroe d'un coup de la main, la faisant voler de l'autre côté de la pièce, son crâne retombant sourdement contre une marche. Julian courut vers-elle et soutint sa tête qui saignait. 

« Alors, la chouette pourrait-elle faire l'effort de me donner cette pierre ? Grâce au pouvoir de celle-ci, tu pourras soigner Kuroe, si elle ne se vide pas de son sang. » 

Sebastian dévisagea son reflet qui lui indiqua la pierre qui se trouvait dans sa poche, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer. La voix cinglante du mage noir fit sursauter Sebastian qui balbutia piteusement : 

« Je me vois debout, adulte à côté de Julian et Kuroe. Nous avons les mains liées et nous sourions. On est... P... proches ... »

« Il ment » vociféra Voldemort, « prends-lui la pierre ! » 

Sebastian se mit à courir mais fut rapidement encerclé par des flammes. Il se retourna face au professeur Quirrell qui s'apprêtait à lui le mettre à terre, mais le blond plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Qui se désagrégea malgré les suppliques du sorcier noir. Ils ne devinrent que poussière, le professeur Quirrell et le mage noir. Sebastian courut vers Kuroe et plaça la pierre contre sa blessure. Pensant que ça ne faisait pas effet, il réitéra plusieurs fois le geste. Il paniqua. Mais, soudainement, le sang remonta sa course et se résorba, la plaie cicatrisant rapidement. Le blond et le brun soupirèrent de soulagement, mais ce fut de courte durée. Le fantôme de Voldemort reprit contenance et passa à travers les corps des trois amis, les faisant s'évanouir au sol. La pierre philosophale tomba contre les pierres, brillante. 

* * *

Julian ouvrit difficilement les yeux, dévisageant Sebastian assit à côté de lui. Kuroe n'était pas là. 

« Où est Kuroe » murmura presque indiciblement le brun.

« Elle dort à côté. » 

Le de Rodez sembla plus serein, et il se remit correctement contre le matelas, dévisageant Sebastian qui se reposait, son visage efféminé contre ses bras croisés. Il entendit un froissement de draps, et une jeune fille se dirigea vers lui. La petite Kuroe. Elle ne dit rien, se posant juste aux côtés du brun, fermant ses yeux. Ils étaient bien comme ça, tous les trois. Le trio d'or.

Après plusieurs jours de convalescence, le trio rangèrent leurs bagages et retournèrent dans le train, en direction du quai 9 ¾, pour retourner chez-eux. Une année s'était écoulée, Kuroe n'en revenait pas. Les garçons n'ont plus. Tant de choses s'étaient passées. Ils étaient tellement heureux de s'être connus. Ils repartirent ensemble dans le compartiment, mangeant une dernière fois des chocogrenouilles et de la patacitrouille avant la rentrée prochaine. Ils se promirent de s'écrire pendant l'été, au moins une lettre par semaine même s'il ne s'était pas passé grand chose dans la semaine ! Mais c'était pour avoir au moins des nouvelles. Kuroe s'était allongée, la tête sur les jambes de Sebastian et sifflait un air qui était inconnus aux oreilles des sorciers, s'endormant pendant la majorité du voyage, tout comme les garçons. Puis, à dix minutes de l'arrivée, ils s'en voulurent. Kuroe leur proposa de venir pour les vacances puisque sa grand-mère lui laisserait quartier-libre pendant toutes les vacances. Sebastian accepta sur le champ, Julian lui hésita un peu... Avec ses parents Sang-Purs, il se demandait vraiment s'il aurait le droit. Il marchanderait avec son père. Il hocha de la tête affirmativement, proposant également à Sebastian de venir. Ainsi les trois meilleurs amis ne se quitteraient plus. 

_Une fois rencontrés, ils ne se quittèrent plus._

* * *

FIN DU PREMIER TOME OMG TELLEMENT D'EMOTIONS.

Le deuxième tome est en cours d'écritures, et j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire, il va y avoir des sujets plus compliqués et la personnalité des personnages sera beaucoup plus travaillée, notamment du côté de Sebastian ! Le changement, c'est maintenant.

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plus !

Des bisous !

 **KLR**.


	3. Chapter 3

Enfiiin, le tome 2 ! Comme j'avais envie de m'y attaquer, là où je vais enfin pouvoir approfondir la personnalité des personnages, et où de petits mystères vont venir complexifier la relation du petit trio, mais tout en douceur ! Le pire reste à venir ahaha !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

 **KLR**

* * *

Chapitre 3

 _L'héritier._

* * *

« _C'est à cette période que les filles ne se supportent plus et que les garçons ont mal au cœur._ »

* * *

 _Ma petite Louve,_

 _Ces dernières vacances chez ta grand-mère ont été superbes ! J'ai hâte de revenir pour le mois d'Août, qu'on fasse nos achats au Chemin de Traverse tous les trois. Vous me manquez, je rigole moins à la maison. Je parle beaucoup de vous à mes parents, ils sont très heureux que l'on ce soit connus. J'ai hâte que vous prépariez vos affaires pour qu'on puisse aller à Shibuya ! Mes parents ont envoyé une lettre à ta grand-mère, pour Julian c'est un peu plus compliqué, ses parents ne sont pas très enclins à ce qu'il vienne, mais s'ils ne veulent pas, on enverra notre Elfe de maison et il l'enlèvera. Oui, c'est digne de tes magouilles étranges ! Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur moi, Kuroe ! As-tu un yukata ? Sinon, ma mère te prêtera un de ses vieux yukata, et vu qu'elle est petite ça t'ira sûrement ! C'est que tu as eu une sacré poussée de croissance d'après ta grand-mère qui est obligée de refaire ta garde-robe entière ! (C'est elle qui me l'a dit pendant la semaine de vacances chez-toi !) J'espère que Julian n'aura pas de soucis concernant ses cadeaux, tu as eu une très bonne idée de faire son anniversaire chez-toi ! Je pensais qu'il serait mal à l'aise avec tes amis moldus, mais tu as eu raison depuis qu'il est entré à Gryffondor, il pense différemment. C'est dingue, tu te rappelles quand il parlait toujours de ses parents et des Sang-Purs ? Il n'en parle plus du tout, je suis très content de ce qu'il est devenu ! On y est pour quelque chose, j'en suis certain !_

 _J'ai nourri ta chouette une fois arrivée, elle était de super mauvaise humeur ! On aurait dit toi !_

 _Tes cheveux ce sont éclaircis, non ? Tu deviens de plus en plus auburn, presque rousse ! A moins que ce soit le soleil ? J'aime beaucoup ! Mets du henné, ma mère dit que ça te fera de magnifiques reflets... Oulah, je parle comme une fille. Je me disperse un peu, mais je voulais qu'on reparle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard... Le renard, la chouette et la louve... Qu'est-ce-que Tu-sais-qui a-t-il voulu dire par là ? Est-ce-qu'il est juste bizarre et qu'il donne des surnoms comme ça ou... Ça a un autre rapport ? Julian ne veut pas en parler, il dit que c'est derrière-nous et que maintenant, il faut avancer. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, mais ce détail me chiffonne un peu..._

 _Je t'embrasse, ton meilleur ami préféré,_

 _La chouette._

* * *

 _Kuroe._

 _Merci pour cet anniversaire surprise et ces vacances chez-toi... Ça m'a fait plaisir ! Rencontrer tes amis d'enfance et revoir nos amis Gryffondor m'a fait du bien. Je ne m'y attendais pas..._

 _Le voyage au Japon ? Je croise les doigts. As-tu déjà utilisé un Portoloin ? J'espère que tu n'auras pas le Mal du Portoloin, sinon on va perdre plusieurs jours. Moi je sais que je ne l'aurais pas, je l'ai déjà utilisé avec ma mère._

 _Ton cadeau est superbe, je l'utilise tout le temps – en cachette bien sûr, si mes parents me voient avec un objet moldu, je risque de prendre cher. Les musiques que tu m'as mises sont excellentes ! Et il y a un morceau au piano, est-ce que c'est toi qui joue ? C'est magnifique ! Ca me rappelle quand je jouais de la guitare... Si j'ai l'occasion d'en avoir une à nouveau, tu chanteras avec moi ? Je t'ai entendu sous la douche, ahah ! Tu chantes très bien. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais moi aussi je sais chanter !_

 _J'ai écouté tes groupes préférés quand je suis venu chez toi avec Sebastian. On adore ! CHVRCHES, Ellie Goulding (quoi que moi j'accroche pas trop, solly.), … Je ne me souviens plus des autres groupes. Mais en tout cas, ils étaient excellents ! J'aimerais avoir des encloques, comme toi ! Le son est vraiment très propre avec ces machines moldues._

 _Je t'embrasse ma petite Kuroe, ton meilleur ami préféré,_

 _Julian._

 _Ps : la chouette de Sebastian m'a encore perdu. Elle m'aime pas ou quoi ?_

* * *

 _Ma petite Louve !_

 _Je suis super content que tu te sois autant amusée ! Malgré le fait que ce soit Julian qui ait eu le Mal du Portoloin en arrivant – c'était tellement drôle, mais ne lui dis pas s'il te plaît._

 _Comme prévu, le yukata t'allait comme un gant, tu étais magnifique dedans ! Même Julian l'a « concédé » – qu'est-ce qu'il peut être fier... Je suis ravi que les spécialités Japonaises vous aient autant plus, mais encore une fois vous avez eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre ! Ma mère a beaucoup ri en vous voyant tomber sur les futons, vous avez du vous faire mal... Je ne vous avais pas prévenu que les matelas n'étaient pas épais au Japon ?_

 _Je ne sais pas si tu l'as ressenti, mais j'ai trouvé Julian très distant vers la fin des vacances... Peut-être qu'il avait des soucis avec ses parents … ?_

 _Tu m'as dit que Julian avait dans ses affaires une lettre de sa mère, l'as-tu lu ? Il faudra qu'on en parle quand j'arriverai chez-toi !_

 _Je t'embrasse, je compte les jours plus que d'habitude, je vais bientôt me mettre à compter les heures !_

 _Ton meilleur ami préféré,_

 _La chouette._

* * *

 _Kuroe._

 _Est-ce-que je peux venir chez-toi, le plus tôt possible ? Mon Elfe de maison me transplanera chez-toi._

 _Julian._

Il arriva.

Kuroe courut réceptionner les nombreuses valises de Julian et les amener dans sa chambre, ayant au préalable poussé les meubles et son piano contre le mur afin de pouvoir poser les valises et autres objets. Julian avait le visage déconfit, comme si on venait de lui apprendre la mort de quelqu'un, et la première chose que remarqua Kuroe lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, ce fut le vide dans ses pupilles orangées. Un vide monstre, comme s'il n'avait jamais été autant déçu qu'à ce jour. Un pincement se fit sentir dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, elle n'aimait pas voir Julian ou Sebastian tristes, bien que pour le moment, jamais elle n'avait vu Sebastian dans un tel état, ou même dépressif, comme si la vie lui souriait à chaque instant. Elle en était presque admirative. La rousse, habillée d'une tunique peu épaisse avec des arabesques de couleur chatoyante l'entraîna dans sa chambre il était deux heures du matin. Elle ferma la porte derrière-elle, calant son dos contre le bois et dévisagea son meilleur ami qui semblait au bord du suicide. Qu'avait-il donc ? Kuroe ne put tenir très longtemps, elle savait son meilleur ami réticent par rapport aux étreintes, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se morfondre tout seul, sans une chaleur humaine près de lui. Elle se mit derrière son dos et l'enlaça, sans dire un mot, le laissant digérer ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver chez-lui. Il n'avait même pas la force physique de se défaire de la capture de ses bras, comme s'il était vidé de toute énergie, son regard orangé contemplant le tapis épais au sol. La porte de la chambre de Kuroe s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser apparaître la grand-mère Taisu. La rousse se raidit et la dévisagea, interdite.

« J'ai préparé du chocolat chaud en bas, allez le boire et filez au lit. As-tu prévenu tes parents que tu venais ici, Julian » finit-elle par demander, remettant son châle sur ses frêles épaules.

« Je leur ai dit que j'allais chez une tante... Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent me chercher. »

La grand-mère dévisagea de ses petits yeux noirs le brun avant de hocher gravement de la tête, puis elle fit signe à Kuroe de descendre son ami au salon. Cette vieille femme avait le don de dire bien des choses à travers son regard calme et rempli de sagesse, comme si ce genre d'événements n'étaient pas une surprise pour elle. Sans doute que sa mère avait fait bien pire à son âge … ? Elle n'en savait rien, sa grand-mère ne parlait pas beaucoup de Kira, sans doute toujours aussi atteinte de la perte de son seul et unique enfant. Toujours est-il que par moment, sa grand-mère lui rappelait Dumbledore. De la sagesse, une aura maternelle qui rappelait quelque chose à Julian, bien qu'il ne sut mettre un mot là-dessus. Il n'avait pas de souvenir d'une grand-mère, la sienne étant décédée dès son plus jeune âge. Comment ? Jamais il ne le sut. Kuroe se leva, laissant Julian se relever tout seul, car il n'était pas un assisté et qu'il aurait très certainement mal pris le geste. Elle descendit la première, la grand-mère retournant se coucher. La rouquine engloutit rapidement le liquide chaud et sucré, puis elle entendit Julian tousser légèrement dès sa première gorgée. Elle arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha pour lui tapoter le dos, et une fois sa toux calmée, elle se recroquevilla contre elle, attendant une réaction de son ami. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer la tasse, puis d'en boire une gorgée, pour la contempler à nouveau. Kuroe ne voulait pas le forcer, mais pour qu'il vienne en plein milieu de la nuit, il devait y avoir une raison particulière...

« Julian... »

« Ils ont vu ton NP3 » marmonna-t-il, la voix éteinte. « Ils l'ont littéralement mis en feu... Ils veulent m'envoyer à Durmstrang pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. »

La rousse posa maladroitement sa main sur sa bouche, bien qu'elle soit sans voix. Les parents de Julian étaient vraiment des fous. Comme toutes les anciennes familles de Sang-Purs. Elle se tint maladroitement le bras et se rapprocha doucement de Julian, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, se penchant vers lui. Puis elle dit, d'une voix assurée :

« On ne les laissera pas faire, Julian. De toute manière ils ne peuvent pas le faire maintenant, même s'ils ont des connaissances à Durmstrang, le ministère est trop occupé. Mais une fois arrivés à Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons voir Dumbledore. Ils ne pourront pas nous séparer, nous avons commencé tous les trois, nous terminerons tous les trois. »

Julian releva son visage vers Kuroe, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle était moins intimidée par sa présence, elle avait de l'assurance et n'hésitait pas à montrer son point de vue. Mais quelque chose évoluait chez-elle également. Son trait de caractère. La rousse avait été, durant l'année précédente, plutôt garçon manqué. Et là, elle lui parlait d'une voix douce, très féminine. Sa voix avait changé aussi. Bizarre. D'ailleurs, il était assez mal à l'aise de la proximité de Kuroe, il entendait le médaillon de son amie rebondir contre son buste et tinter légèrement. Il fut soulagé de la voir se lever pour ranger les tasses, il soupira même. Puis Kuroe fit signe à Julian de se rendre dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle voyait très bien qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Elle poussa sa porte et fit un sort d'extension pour son lit, laissant Julian s'installer.

Alors qu'elle avait trouvé la position parfaite dans son lit, Julian prit la parole :

« Ne dis pas à Sebastian que je suis chez-toi. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, sans pourquoi, ni comment. Elle acquiesça. La rousse lui prêta son MP3 – et non pas NP3 – et des écouteurs et le regarda s'endormir, même s'il eut un peu de mal. Elle était triste pour son ami le brun, elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour que ses parents soient plus gentils avec lui. Elle se mit de dos et ferma ses yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Kuroe eut l'impression de ne pas s'être endormie. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, évitant soigneusement de réveiller son ami le brun, puis elle se brossa les dents, dévisageant sa tâche de naissance à la gorge. Elle lui avait piqué durant l'année scolaire, peut-être que sa peau faisait une réaction avec l'air ambiant du château, il était si vieux... Elle ferma la porte de la salle d'eaux et prit une douche tiède, s'habillant peu après d'un short et d'une tunique bleue. Elle revint dans la chambre, Julian était assis sur le lit et semblait faire une rétrospective de la journée d'hier. Kuroe tenta d'occuper son esprit avec un autre sujet :

« Dis, ma grand-mère a une guitare qu'elle n'utilise plus, elle me l'a offerte mais je ne sais pas en jouer... J'aimerais beaucoup que tu l'aies. »

Le brun tourna un peu trop vite sa tête en direction de la rousse car il plaqua sa main à son cou, le massant légèrement. Ceci dit, il se releva bien vite et déballa un peu trop vite :

« C'est vrai j'peux l'avoir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Autant qu'elle serve à quelqu'un ! Et je veux t'entendre jouer et chanter » poursuivit-elle, un petit sourire narquois terminant la phrase.

Le brun suivit alors la brune en direction du salon, et elle lui présenta une guitare acoustique, noire et vernie. Pendant qu'il en jouait, Kuroe se permit de réviser les cours de potions de l'année dernière il ne fallait quand même pas qu'elle loupe sa deuxième année, et avec Rogue comme professeur... Bonjour les dégâts si jamais elle ne réussissait aucune potion. Julian n'en avait pas besoin, il était doué, tout comme Sebastian. Elle se sentait un peu bête d'être leur amie par moment. Elle n'était douée qu'en herbologie et en défense contre les forces du mal. Elle fut tirée de ses révisions par une nouvelle chouette qui débarqua dans le salon.

« Hedwige ? Oh... »

Kuroe eut bien du mal à cacher son empressement lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa lettre, ce qui attira l'œil de Julian qui reconnut la chouette de Potter. Il se rembrunit. Mais la rousse ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, elle lisait la lettre avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle se mettait à rire à certains passages. Julian haussa les yeux au ciel. Quelle fille... Il la vit prendre un parchemin vierge et écrire avec beaucoup d'énergie. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre afin de bien formuler ses phrases. Puis, sa lettre finie, elle la mit dans son enveloppe, puis s'occupa d'Hedwige qui avait l'air sacrément affamée. Elle lui donna du _Miamhibou_ , la caressa gentiment et la laissa se reposer avant de la solliciter à nouveau. Julian ne dit rien, s'occupant l'esprit avec la guitare.

* * *

Sebastian arriva une semaine après. Ils s'en étaient allés tout juste après au Chemin de Traverse et avaient dégusté des glaces entre plusieurs achats. Kuroe avait fait réviser sa baguette qui était intacte. Pas de soucis. La baguette de Kuroe était en bois de chêne blanc, celle de Sebastian en bois de hêtre et celle de Julian était en bois de noisetier. La particularité de leurs baguettes était qu'elles avaient le même cœur : une plume de phénix. Ce n'est pas courant, on leur avait dit le jour où ils s'étaient rendus, chacun à leur tour, chez Ollivander. Ils prirent leurs livres, Julian se permit d'acheter le nimbus 2001 afin de gagner en vitesse durant les matchs, motivée par Kuroe bien que Sebastian lui eut dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Ils se baladaient, se demandant quelle spécialité ils pourraient bien choisir l'année prochaine, mais Sebastian leur rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas encore entamé la deuxième et qu'il serait ridicule de se poser de telles questions maintenant, ce qui provoqua le soupir exagéré de Kuroe et les yeux rivés vers le ciel de Julian. Ils avaient fait leurs courses la veille du départ, et durant la soirée, ils n'arrivèrent pas à s'endormir. Ils étaient impatients de retrouver leurs amis de Gryffondor et de passer une année beaucoup plus calme que la précédente, Sebastian étant bien évidement déterminé à apaiser les besoins d'aventures de Kuroe, bien qu'il savait que Julian n'en ferait rien puisqu'il aimait tout autant qu'elle se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Il avait décidé de se montrer imperturbable, stoïque et impartial.

Ils poussèrent leurs affaires sur le quai Londonien, déjà très légèrement un peu en retard. Mais Sebastian était persuadé avoir lu onze heures moins le quart, et il était déjà cinquante huit ! Il y avait un soucis avec les heures londoniennes, il en était persuadé ! Kuroe courut la première vers le mur magique... Pour se le prendre en pleine figure et tomber au sol, entraînant son caddie avec elle dans sa chute, la cage de son hibou lui tombant dessus. Julian et Sebastian furent estomaqués. Comment ? Pourquoi ? … Le mur ne la laissait-il pas passer ? Julian plaqua sa main sur le mur inébranlable. Sebastian se lamentait dans un coin même quand ses deux amis ne provoquaient pas d'aventures, ils leur arrivaient tout de même des couacs. Kuroe s'agitait afin qu'on puisse l'aider, puis rejeta la main que Sebastian lui tendait. _Elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut..._

« _Pour-quoi_ » éructa la rousse, « pourquoi toujours « nous » ?! »

« J'sais pas. Mais c'est vraiment étrange... Comment allons nous faire si on ne peut pas passer le mur ? »

« Je ne rentre pas chez-moi » asséna Julian, bien décidé à trouver un moyen, « il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, non ? Un portoloin ou un autre passage ?! »

« C'est le seul passage pour aller au - »

Puis deux silhouettes passèrent en trombe devant, se dirigeant vers le mur magique, le trio n'eurent pas le temps d'inspirer pour leur prévenir que le mur était bloqué qu'ils se ramassèrent en beauté eux aussi. Kuroe courut vers eux, attirant le regard circonspect d'un contrôleur moldu.

« Ils ont glissé, ça leur a fait perdre le contrôle de leurs chariots » inventa rapidement la brune.

Le contrôleur leur demanda de faire attention à l'avenir et s'en alla, retournant à ses inspections. Puis la rousse dévisagea le duo.

« Ça va Harry » demanda-t-elle en premier lieu, puis elle se tourna vers le rouquin, « et euh, ça va toi aussi Ron ? »

« Ouais ouais... Mais comment ça se fait que le mur soit fermé ? »

« On en a aucune idée... »

« … Je crois que j'ai un moyen pour nous emmener à Poudlard. Kuroe, tu veux bien faire un sort d'extension pour agrandir ton sac ? On risque de ne pas avoir de place dans la voiture sinon... »

« La voiture » répéta la rousse.

Oui, une voiture. Volante, de surcroît. Ils mirent leurs valises à l'intérieur du sac ensorcelé de Kuroe, Hedwige et Cédric, les chouettes d'Harry et Kuroe se dirigèrent directement à Poudlard en volant. Ron s'installa et démarra la voiture, Kuroe virant au blanc maladif lorsqu'elle constata que la voiture n'était pas invisible.

« Ron ! Rends la voiture invisible » s'écria la rousse.

« Ah oui, pardon ! »

« Mais quel crétin » se lamenta Julian.

« Tu veux que je te laisse à la gare peut-être, de Rodez ? »

« Non, ça ira Weasley. »

Kuroe jeta un regard las à Sebastian et Harry, qui le lui rendirent bien évidement. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'empêcher de s'en mettre plein la figure...

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils rattrapèrent le Poudlard Express, ils décidèrent alors de le suivre, la route se passant plutôt bien... Jusqu'à ce que Ron perde le contrôle de la voiture.

« Purée Weasley, tu vas nous tuer ! Remonte ! Remonte » exhorta Julian, secouant le siège contrôleur.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! Gnn … Hmm... »

Et un son désagréable à leur oreille se produisit. La porte arrière du côté de Sebastian s'ouvrit, et il glissa en dehors de la voiture. Julian soupira tandis que Kuroe s'alarmait. Les deux amis se penchèrent, Julian maugréant, blasé :

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait une blonde avec nous... »

« Bon, tire-le là ! »

« C'est ce que je fais ! … Non mais sérieux, y a que les blonds pour faire ç- »

« JU- »

« Je le tire, ça va, ça va ! »

« Je vais glisser ! T'as les mains moites, Julian ! »

« C'est soit les mains moites ou soit le vide ! Donc accroche-toi, le blond. »

Et d'un seul coup, Sebastian rentra dans la voiture qui se pencha de l'autre côté, écrasant ses deux camarades sur leur siège. Le blond s'excusa piteusement, tandis que la voiture fit un tour complet sur elle-même, fermant les portières par la même occasion... Puis plus rien. Elle se remit à voler normalement, sous l'étonnement général des sorciers. La route reprit, Ron faisant bien attention à ne pas reproduire les mêmes dégâts, Sebastian lui... Dormait. Avec toutes ces émotions, il pouvait se le permettre. La tête sur les jambes de Kuroe, cette dernière regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. La nuit tomba, et... Il n'y eut aucun soucis pour l'atterrissage. Les sorciers sortirent, mais pile au moment où ils mirent le pied sur le sol, la voiture volante détala, à la grande surprise de Ron qui allait devoir expliquer à ses parents que la voiture avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Ils furent réceptionnés par Rogue et Mac Gonagall. Et quelle surprise. Le professeur de potions jeta un journal devant la bande et asséna, furieux :

« Huit moldus ont vu une voiture volante s'envoler de _King's Cross_. _Huit moldus_ ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous avez failli dévoiler le secret de notre monde aux moldus ! Est-ce-que vous avez quelque chose dans le crâne ?! »

« Mais monsieur » commença Kuroe, voulant défendre la cause de ses amis, et la sienne.

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je laisserais votre chef de maison vous corrigez. Mais sachez que si vous aviez été à Serpentard, ça aurait été l'exclusion définitive de Poudlard ! »

Kuroe baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, tandis que Julian lui, planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux noirs de leur professeur, sans scrupule. Rogue détourna la tête comme intimidé et parti, laissant à Mac Gonagall le loisir de les punir sévèrement. Ron commençait à s'en aller, ce qui eut droit à une interrogation de la part de la professeur de métamorphose.

« Où allez-vous, monsieur Weasley ? »

« Ben … Vous allez nous renvoyer... Alors, autant que l'on reprenne nos affaires... »

« … Pas aujourd'hui. »

Kuroe releva un visage rayonnant, faisant sourire la directrice adjointe qui reprit, l'air grave :

« Ceci dit, c'est quelque chose de très grave ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor et que vous serez tous les cinq en retenue. »

Julian ferma les yeux et produisit un drôle de son, une sorte de « shh », tandis que Kuroe eut un rire nerveux. A la rigueur, elle recevrait une Beuglante de la part de sa grand-mère. Sebastian lui, fut beaucoup plus tendu : c'était sa première colle. Les deux autres s'étaient juste regardés, soulagés. Ils remontèrent tous les cinq dans leur chambre, Kuroe saluant sa meilleure amie Hermione chaleureusement.

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous le savez, je suis le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, mon nom... Oh, vous le connaissez déjà ! J'ai sorti mon livre il n'y a pas très longtemps, et pour... Les plus chanceux d'entre vous » (Il lança un regard en direction de Kuroe qui grimaça) « votre livre a été dédicacé par, eh bien, moi. Hahaha ! Pour ceux qui s'enferment chez eux, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart ! Maintenant, fermez vos livres ! Nous allons... »

Kuroe croyait rêver. Un écrivain qui semblait plus écrire qu'agir en conséquence était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Idiot, hautain et orgueilleux. Ils étaient bien tombés cette année. Elle soupira, enfouissant sa tête dans son bras, et s'endormit. Mais elle fut réveillée par une bête qui lui tira les cheveux. Ses longs cheveux roux. Elle vrilla. La créature était bleue, de petite taille...

« Des lutins de Cornouailles » éructa-t-elle, assénant un coup de livre sur la tête du lutin qui lui tirait les cheveux.

« Ce fou furieux a lâché ces vingtaines de nains volants dans la salle » maugréa Julian qui frappait les créatures avant de les attraper par les pattes et de les remettre dans la cage.

« Mais quel idiot » pesta-t-elle.

Ils mirent plus d'une heure à tous les récupérer, mais le professeur s'était enfuit, peureux. Kuroe jeta un regard agacé à Sebastian pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il choisi un tel idiot ? A moins que ce soit le ministère ? Ils étaient vraiment tombés bien bas...

Juste après ce cours catastrophique, le trio se rendirent dans la grande salle afin de manger, Dean Thomas frôlant l'épaule de Kuroe, comme pour l'inviter à discuter. Elle s'éclipsa pile au moment où Julian et Sebastian engageaient une discussion plutôt enflammée sur le Quidditch, puis rejoignit Dean près de l'entrée et le laissa s'exprimer un long moment. Lorsque Sebastian se mit à chercher du regard sa meilleure amie, il la vit rire à gorge déployée aux côtés du Gryffondor non loin de l'entrée. Il les regarda un moment puis se mit à détourner le regard, ce que ne loupa pas Julian.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu regardes ? »

« Rien » mentit le blond qui changea vivement de sujet, « apparemment le nouvel attrapeur est Malfoy. Il est très doué apparemm- »

« Pas aussi doué que moi » coupa le brun, cherchant son amie Kuroe pour appuyer ses dires.

 _Flash_. Quelqu'un prit en photo Julian et Sebastian, les éblouissants, le brun devenant aussi furieux qu'un Hippogriffe furibond. Il transperça de son regard le nain qui avait failli le rendre aveugle, la colère illuminant ses traits tel un feu d'artifices moldu.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, est-ce-que je peux te prendre en photo avec ta meilleure amie Kuroe, celle que tu as sauvé l'année derniè- »

« Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas de photo, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse bouffer tranquille ! Et elle est où d'ailleurs Kuro- »

Sauf que le brun la vit à un moment où il aurait mieux fait de ne pas regarder Dean l'embrassait. Dean Thomas embrassait sa meilleure amie... Sur la joue. Un peu trop longuement. Dean Thomas, quoi ! Julian se leva vivement, bientôt rassit par Sebastian qui venait d'apercevoir la scène également. Ils ne dirent aucun mot, même lorsque Kuroe revint à leurs côtés pour prendre son sac et qu'elle leur dise, de bonne humeur :

« Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard au cours de métamorphose ! »

* * *

Le premier entraînement de l'année, Julian allait pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de démonter la figure de Dean. Julian n'était pas possessif, absolument pas. Mais là, Harry, maintenant Dean ? Non, Julian n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait bien lorsque Kuroe ne regardait que lui, dans le sens où le regard que Kuroe lui portait avait toujours été différent de ceux qu'on lui avait toujours donné. Le regard de sa mère le dégoûtait, celui de Kuroe il l'aimait. C'est ça, le changement qu'il n'acceptait pas chez elle. Qu'elle s'ouvre chaque jour un peu plus à d'autres personnes auxquelles elle leur apporterait cette tendresse, ce regard... Ça l'énervait, le chamboulait, l'excédait...

« Oh, de Rodez ! Un peu de concentration s'il te plaît » tonna Dubois sur le chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch, « on a du pain sur la planche si on veut obtenir la coupe cette année ! Donc con-cen-tra-tion. »

« Tu avais remarqué que dans concentration, il y a le suffixe « con » ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas là par hasard » commença Georges Weasley, « t'es pas d'accord, Fred ? »

« Assurément ! C'est pour ça que Julian a un peu l'air con quand il réfléchit ! Tout est lié ! »

« Les cons ici, ce serait plutôt vous deux » lâcha naturellement Julian.

Les rouquins se dévisagèrent comme stupéfaits. Il n'avait jamais entendu Julian parler de la sorte.

« Ta crise d'adolescence commence Julian... »

« … Tu as quel âge, déjà » poursuivit l'autre jumeau.

« Treize ans, pour- »

« Hein, tu as treize ans ? Mais tu n'es pas sensé être en deuxième année ? »

« J'ai passé une année chez-moi à prendre des cours pour être en avance sur tout le monde » répondit le brun, neutre.

« Ouais. Bah vu comment Kaiso et Granger te marchent dessus, ça doit-être un peu dur d'être en avance, non ? »

Les jumeaux Weasley ricanèrent, ce qui rembrunit le de Rodez. C'était bien la peine de le lui rappeler... D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il passe voir Dumbledore. Sa place à Poudlard était en sérieux danger... Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, que Dubois pestiféra.

« On avait réservé le terrain ! »

« Oui, mais nous avons une lettre pour pouvoir y aller » lâcha le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard, agitant le parchemin sous le nez du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor « il faut entraîner notre nouvel attrapeur ! »

« … Votre nouvel attrapeur » répéta Julian, de mauvaise humeur.

« Eh oui ! »

Draco Malfoy s'avança, tenant fermement son Nimbus 2001 dans ses mains. Julian fronça ses sourcils. Malfoy, le crétin de service qui parlait plus qu'autre chose, attrapeur ? Alors, c'était vrai... Il sentit une présence se poster à ses côtés Sebastian. Il le scruta rapidement avant de ramener son attention au Serpentard. Son ami n'avait pas menti, Draco avait vraiment rejoint l'équipe. Sérieusement...

« Ah oui, c'est vrai » lâcha, comme ailleurs le brun. « Navré, tu risques souvent de t'abîmer à cause de moi. Je m'excuse d'avance de te casser un bras. »

« Oh, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Julian ! Tu sais très bien que je ne risquerai rien, puisque je suis, de toute évidence, plus fort que toi ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. »

« Ah, Kuroe n'est pas là pour appuyer tes propos » s'enquit faussement le blond, relevant le visage vers l'équipe, « ah mais non, elle doit être bien plus occupée avec Dean Thomas. Tu savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? »

« Kuroe fourre sa langue où elle veut » répondit du tac au tac le brun, sous le regard dubitatif de Sebastian.

« Oh, vraiment ? Donc, si je fourre ma langue dans sa cavité buccale, ça ira ? Quoi que non, je n'ai pas envie de me salir les dents, qui sait le nombre de gars qui sont passés avant Dean » railla le blond, faisant rire ses camarades de Quidditch.

Sebastian n'apprécia nullement les insultes que le blond proférait sur son amie Kuroe. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun respect pour les autres, seulement pour sa propre personne, et ça, ça le dégoûtait. D'autant plus que Kuroe était son amie la plus proche, il prit personnellement les attaques de Draco, si bien qu'il lança, en colère :

« _Crache-limaces_ ! »

Ce fut instantané. Draco se tint le ventre juste après avoir reçu le sort en pleine figure et se cambra... Avant de lâcher une limace qui tomba au sol. Des sons de profond dégoûts résonnèrent entre les deux camps, d'autres joueurs Serpentards soutenant Draco qui vomissait les limaces sur l'herbe. Julian se tourna vers Sebastian, dépité :

« Y a que des blonds pour sortir des sorts aussi pathétiques. »

« Mais apparemment, il n'y a que des blonds pour défendre ses amis. »

Le blond, furieux, tourna les talons, sachant très bien qu'il allait se prendre une retenue dans la soirée, mais ça ne faisait rien. Julian le regarda partir en soupirant. Il était trop énervé de son côté, il n'était pas en capacité de défendre Kuroe.

Bien après l'entraînement, Kuroe rejoignit Julian dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Du moins, devant la statue. A ce même instant, Mrs Mac Gonagall arriva, ils en profitèrent pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller voir le proviseur, que c'était vraiment important. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et se décidèrent à entrer. Une immense salle, avec des tableaux, de nombreux objets dispersés çà et là dont l'utilisation leur parurent inconnus, même à Julian qui baignait depuis sa naissance dans le monde magique. Julian s'approcha du Choixpeau qui leur faisait remarquer que sa répartition dans les maisons était plus que correcte alors que Kuroe s'approchait d'un oiseau.

« Cela dit » persifla le choixpeau, ailleurs...

Un grand oiseau...

« J'aurais plutôt vu Taisu et Kaiso à Serpentard » termina l'objet magique, surprenant Julian qui devint songeur.

Toujours proche de l'oiseau, Kuroe le dévisagea, comme prise d'une obsession envers l'animal. Elle fut émerveillée, ses plumes rouge et or lui donnant un aspect plus que royal, ses yeux la transperçant, comme s'il put lire dans son âme. Il était magnifique. Kuroe tendit sa main vers l'oiseau, comme pour le toucher. Or, l'oiseau se secoua légèrement, avant de s'enflammer et de devenir cendres.

« PAR MERLIN » s'alarma Kuroe qui regarda les cendres s'éteindre sous ses yeux.

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce-que tu as, Kuroe » demanda Julian, surpris qu'elle se mette à beugler de la sorte.

« L'OISEAU. IL A, IL A... ! »

« Allons, allons Taisu, calmez-vous » lança une voix, toujours aussi sereine bien qu'ailleurs.

La tête de la rousse pivota vivement vers le directeur de Poudlard qui descendit les marches, fixant les cendres de son oiseau. Puis, il dévisagea tour à tour les deux enfants, toujours aussi calme.

« Je savais que son jour viendrait, il n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps. »

« Mais... Mais monsieur, il s'est enflammé » balbutia, penaude la petite sorcière, sous le regard blasé de Julian.

« C'est un phénix, Kuroe » informa ce dernier, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Eh oui, ma chère enfant. Et comme tous les phénix, lorsque leur heure est venue, ils redeviennent cendres pour que, juste après... »

Un phénomène plus que surnaturel se produisit alors, les cendres remuant légèrement pour laisser apparaître un petit oiseau qui bâtit faiblement des ailes. L'oiseau était revenu à la vie.

« … Ils renaissent de leurs cendres. N'est-ce-pas fantastique ? Je trouve ce jour vraiment fascinant, la fin d'une vie qui en amène une autre... »

Kuroe dévisagea l'oiseau, comme hypnotisée, touchant du bout de ses doigts le bec de l'oiseau somptueux qui venait de renaître sous ses yeux. Dumbledore ramena son attention vers le brun, lui demandant :

« Alors, Julian... Tu voulais me voir ? »

« Euh, oui... Mes parents veulent m'envoyer à Durmstrang cette année, mais je ne veux pas- »

« Je sais, je sais Julian. Mais tout est arrangé. J'en avais parlé avec le professeur Mac Gonagall en début d'année, et je pense que nos lettres ont été plus que... Persuasives. Tu restes à Gryffondor jusqu'à la fin de tes études. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, mon enfant. »

La rousse avait dévisagé Julian et Dumbledore, silencieusement. Le brun était plus que soulagé, cela se remarqua à ses traits qui se détendirent à la seconde même où le directeur avait terminé sa phrase. Elle n'en avait jamais douté, Dumbledore n'allait certainement pas laisser les parents de Julian le faire changer d'école car, en tout premier lieu, l'école perdrait un élément important, un si bon élève... Et puis, parce que Julian n'avait pas à subir ce genre de punition, d'autant plus qu'il avait été un des élèves à arrêter Voldemort l'an passé. Cela aurait été une perte considérable. La rousse sourit. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

* * *

« Mais... Je sors pas avec Dean. Et je fourre ma langue nulle part » éructa Kuroe, furieuse que son meilleur ami le brun se soit imaginé quelque chose comme ça.

« Il t'a embrassé sur la joue. »

« Et donc, si on m'embrasse sur la joue, ça veut dire qu'on sort avec moi » éluda sarcastiquement la rousse, les traits froncés.

« Mais j'sais pas moi, enfin tout le monde l'a pensé ! » (pas très sûre)

« Et donc, tu penses comme tout le monde. Bien, bravo de Rodez ! »

« Merci, merci. J'aimerais remercier mon père qui m'a légué cette répartie de fou, et ma mère qui a toujours agi avec la plus grande hypocrisie de l'univers. Et ma petite sœur de je-sais-plus-quel-age-elle-a d'avoir toujours autant zozoté mon prénom. »

« Aah, tais-toi, crétin, tu m'énerves ! »

Julian sourit avant de froisser la chevelure mal domptée de son amie. Mais cette dernière rejeta l'étreinte. Elle était déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas défendu et qu'il ait cru ces bêtises. Comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose de ce genre, elle ne savait même pas embrasser, et elle n'avait qu'onze ans et demi ! Elle se cala confortablement contre le fauteuil de la salle commune, puis voyant Julian monter dans son dortoir pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec sa guitare, elle se mit à sourire. Il joua un morceau que la louve reconnut dès les premières notes, ce qui étira davantage son rictus joyeux. C'était une sorte d'excuse, et qu'elle accepta, bien évidement. Elle fredonna, sa tête posée contre le bras du fauteuil, sombrant très vite dans un léger sommeil.

Ce fut Sebastian, paniqué, qui la réveilla. Il parlait tellement vite et fort qu'elle ne put que se tirer de son sommeil, frottant ses paupières et dévisageant le blond, apparemment sur les nerfs.

« … Queuoi ? »

« Sebastian disait qu'il avait entendu des voix pendant qu'il faisait son heure de colle avec Lockhart. Et elles disaient quoi ces voix ? »

« Elles... Elles disaient qu'elles voulaient... _Tuer_ » balbutia le blond, encore sous le choc.

« Mais Lockhart n'a pas entendu, c'est ça » demanda le brun, pour être sûr.

« … Oui » répondit piteusement le blond. Mais il reprit, les sourcils froncés, « je ne suis pas fou ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai entendu ! »

« Mais on a rien dit » railla la brune, mal réveillée.

« Non, mais le fait qu'il n'y ait que moi à les avoir entendu dans une grande pièce alors que je n'étais pas tout seul... C'est bizarre, non ? »

« En effet » ne put qu'approuver le brun.

Sebastian abandonna, se dirigeant dans les dortoirs des garçons afin de se rafraîchir les idées. Kuroe était trop mal réveillée pour réfléchir normalement, elle laissa ce loisir à Julian qui cogita un moment, sans comprendre. Des voix dans Poudlard ? Peut-être un fantôme ? Il n'en savait rien...

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, Julian » lança soudainement la brune se relevant, « et allez manger, moi je vais dormir, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je n'ai pas de forces... »

« Je demanderai à Hermione de te ramener quelque chose à manger... »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la peine, je sens que je vais me réveiller que demain matin » répondit la brune, esquissant un sourire bien qu'endormi.

« Mais, et tes devoirs ? »

« Je me lèverai plus tôt demain... Bisous, et va voir Sebastian. »

« Ouais... Bisous. »

Bisous ? Expression moldue, ça encore... La regardant monter les escaliers, il fit de même et se dirigea vers son dortoir, là où se trouvait Sebastian qui grommelait, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il rangeait ses affaires pour les défaire et les ranger à nouveau. Les maniaques compulsif, ça avait vraiment le don de foutre en l'air Julian. Il attrapa le poignet du blond, le faisant s'asseoir, ses bras croisés contre son buste.

« Arrête ton cirque, Sebastian. On n'a jamais dit qu'on ne te croyait pas » réprimanda le brun, debout face à lui.

« C'était trop bizarre » lâcha Sebastian, une main dans ses cheveux blonds, « j'veux dire... Pourquoi suis-je le seul à les avoir entendu ? J'comprends pas... »

« Je n'sais pas, Sebastian... »

Pour une fois, il le disait à voix haute : il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il arrivait à son camarade, et ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il fut le seul à entendre les murmures.

* * *

Halloween. Une fête que le trio adorait ! Julian et Kuroe car il pouvait manger des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et se gaver de bonbons, et Sebastian pour les histoires des fantômes. Et quelle surprise ! Nick Quasi-sans-tête les invita tous les trois à son 500e anniversaire de mort dans les cachots de l'école ! Julian dodelinant de la tête en entrant dans la salle commune, fut bientôt tiré de ses rêveries par Dean et Seamus qui s'exclamèrent :

« Ben alors, de Rodez ? Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? »

« Parce que Sir Nicholas nous a invité à son 500e anniversaire de mort ! Vous savez c'est une invitation très demandée, on est un peu des VIPs en fait, il faut bien connaître Nick Quasi-sans-tête pour obtenir une invitation ! Ne soyez pas trop triste, on essaiera de vous ramener des gâteaux, enfin s'ils en font, ahaha ! »

Mais Dean et Seamus se mirent à rire si fort, si fort... Que Julian se vexa, et demanda hautainement :

« Pourquoi vous riez ? »

« Parce que vous êtes tous les trois stupides ! Hahaha ! Un anniversaire de fantôme ! Fan-tôme ! Hahahaha ! »

« Pourquoi ça rit comme ça » demanda Fred, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« de Rodez et sa bande, ils ont acceptés l'invitation de Sir Nicholas » pouffa de rire Seamus, le ventre plié.

« Mais nooon ! Vous êtes incroyablement bêtes tous les trois ! Enfin... Il paraît que Dumbledore a préparé un spectacle ce soir, on vous dira comment c'était ! »

Puis, Seamus et Fred partirent vers la Grande Salle, Dean accordant un regard curieux vers Julian, ne recevant qu'un regard noir. En se retournant, il rentra dans Kuroe. de Rodez préféra se détourner de cette scène, croisant ses bras, les joues gonflées d'un souffle qui n'allait pas tarder à être expiré. Sebastian arriva à côté de Julian, dévisageant Dean et Kuroe parler et rire. Il haussa un sourcil. Ah. D'accord.

« Il m'énerve. Lui. Et Potter. Ils m'énervent » souffla mécontent le brun, « pas toi ? »

« Disons que... Je n'aime pas trop » acquiesça le blond, partagé.

Kuroe n'était qu'à eux, point.

* * *

Ils durent écourter la fête dans les cachots, l'heure du couvre-feu se rapprochant un peu plus. Ils s'excusèrent platement, bien que les fantômes lors eurent appris bien des choses, beaucoup plus que leurs cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils remontèrent les escaliers, et … Quelque chose leur glaça le sang.

« _Tuer..._ »

« Pardon » demanda la rousse, éberluée.

« Je n'ai rien dit » lâcha Julian, ayant également entendu les voix.

« Alors, je vous l'avais dit que je n'inventais rien » éructa le blond.

« Mais on a jamais douté de toi, Sebastian » s'alarma la rousse, énervée.

« Ah oui ? Mais ta réflexion me laissait penser le contraire ! »

« Quelle réflexion » cingla Kuroe.

« Tu fais toujours des réflexions vexantes ! »

« Et moi je pense que tu te prends la tête pour des détails insignifiants, en plus de tout mal interpréter ! »

« Moi, j'interprète mal ? »

« Oui ! Parfaitement ! »

« Les gars, regardez plutôt ça » lança, dans un souffle, Julian qui dévisageait quelque chose de suspendu dans l'air.

Les deux autres enfants détournèrent leur visage vers l'endroit où Julian restait stoïque. Et ils se tendirent.

« … C'est Miss Teigne ! La chatte de Rusard » marmonna Kuroe, perdue.

« Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là » demanda le blond, qui fit glisser son regard vers le mur, « ...Oh mince ! »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Chiper » pesta le brun, suivant le regard du blond. « Oh bordel. »

Kuroe ne tarda pas à dévisager le mur également. Puis, elle se raidit.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

« … La chambre des secrets » relut le brun, perdu.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est... » s'enquit la fille du groupe, mâchonnant le bout de sa chemise.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit le blond.

« … Faut qu'on s'en aille, si quelqu'un tombe sur nous devant ce message, ils vont croire que c'est nous » s'alarma la rousse.

« Trop tard » souffla le brun, dévisageant l'attroupement qui n'allait pas tarder à se créer.

La plupart des élèves étaient tombés nez-à-nez devant eux, et le message, ainsi que le corps de l'animal suspendu dans les airs. Un silence de mort se créa, stressant davantage la rouquine qui se tendit, rongeant davantage le tissu, bien que Julian lui ait tiré le bras pour qu'elle cesse ses tics nerveux. En vain.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe » pesta le concierge, dévisageant en premier lieu le mur, puis le trio et enfin...

« … Miss Teigne... ? Vous... Vous avez tué Miss Teigne ? »

« Non Mr Rusard ! C'est un malentendu, nous n'y sommes pour- » tenta d'expliquer le blond, mais il fut très vite coupé par le concierge, en pleine fureur :

« Je vais vous tuer... Je vais vous tuer ! »

« Rusard » s'exclama une voix impérieuse parmi la foule, se rendant devant le mur.

« Oh miséricorde » balbutia Mrs Mac Gonagall, tombant nez-à-nez face à l'inscription.

« Que tous les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir... Tout le monde, sauf vous trois. »

Sebastian gémit. Lui qui ne voulait pas revivre des aventures dangereuses, au vu des regards de Kuroe et Julian, il sut qu'il allait très bientôt retomber dans une de leur péripétie dangereuse.

« Ils ont tué ma chatte » geignit douloureusement Rusard, « j'exige un châtiment ! »

« Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, mon ami. Elle a été pétrifié, et ces trois-là n'y sont pour rien. Il me semble que Mrs Chourave a dans ses serres des pousses de Mandragore... Avec l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh, nous allons voir pour concocter un remède pour remettre votre animal sur pied ! »

« J'espère bien » cracha le concierge, dévisageant son animal avec la plus grande peine du monde.

« de Rodez, Kaiso et Taisu, suivez-moi » lança Dumbledore, se rendant dans son bureau.

« Mais pourquoi... Mais pourquoi toujours nous » se plaignit férocement Sebastian, ouvrant la marche.

Julian et Kuroe se dévisagèrent longuement, comme s'il eut une connexion entre leurs cerveaux. La chambre des secrets ? Son mystère ne sera plus un secret dans quelques temps, ça, ils en étaient sûrs et certains.

* * *

AaAAaAAaAaAAAaAAAaAaaaah... J'attendais ce tome avec impatience ! Plus souple, plus intéressant à écrire, et plus de profondeur dans la personnalité des personnages – bien que je prenne mon temps et le pire reste à venir, croyez-moi !


	4. Chapter 4

_Decode_ de **Paramore** m'a, énormément, motivée pour l'écriture de ce chapitre 4 !

* * *

Chapitre 4

 _L'héritier._

* * *

« _Les enfants sont un peu comme des codes, ils sont complexes et fastidieux._ »

* * *

Une humeur de chien. Voilà, telle était l'humeur de Julian. Et Sebastian qui s'évertuait à ignorer Kuroe, cette dernière se leva furibonde de sa place habituelle aux gradins pour se mettre aux côtés de Seamus et Dean, parlant du match et pariant sur le temps que mettrait Julian pour attraper le vif d'or pour ce match. Seamus gagna trois quart d'heure, Malfoy s'était révélé très compétent en tant qu'attrapeur, la rousse ne pouvait que le concéder. Sebastian dévisagea d'un mauvais œil sa meilleure amie, applaudissant avec ferveur le brun. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée qu'il fut rapidement tiré de sa rêverie quand il aperçut Julian se prendre un coup de cognard au poignet. Kuroe se redressa, horrifiée, se tenant le bras comme si le coup lui avait été également administré et courut jusqu'au terrain, là où son meilleur ami était tombé sous le coup de la balle qui paraissait enchantée, puisqu'elle bougeait et tentait de le tuer, littéralement. Mais Dumbledore arriva à temps et la changea en confettis. Kuroe et Sebastian se placèrent aux côtés du brun qui tenait son bras en gémissant douloureusement, les dents serrées. Puis …

« Laissez-moi faire ! Je connais un sort qui remettra votre bras en ordre en un instant » s'exclama, fier, le « professeur Lockhart ».

« NAN. PAS VOUS » éructa furieusement Julian, « autant me faire ronger le bras par un- »

« Oho... Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. » (Il se racla la gorge.) « _Brachium Emendo !_ »

Sebastian et Kuroe dévisagèrent le bras de Julian... Qui retomba mollement en arrière, sous le regard choqué et profondément écœuré de la Taisu. Elle releva sa tête vers le professeur tandis que Sebastian toucha de la pulpe de son index le bras, sous le regard désapprobateur de Julian.

« VOUS LUI AVEZ RETIRE SES OS ! »

« Ah euh... Oui, ça peut arriver » avoua le professeur, « ceci dit... Il ne souffrira plus ! »

Et pour appuyer ses termes, il plia le bras de Julian qui le regarda faire, interdit. Parce que s'il laissait filtrer les mots qui lui venaient en tête, ce ne serait pas les mots qu'il employait habituellement. Hagrid attrapa le brun et le porta pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, bientôt suivit par la rousse et le blondinet. Et une fois en compagnie de l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, cette dernière lui expliqua que la nuit risquait d'être très, très longue tout en lui tendant une potion pour repousser les os. Le brun inspecta la boisson, voulut l'avaler d'un coup mais recracha toute la boisson sur la rouquine qui ferma ses paupières vivement, et ne pipa mot, ses lèvres se pinçant. Sebastian ricana.

« Eh bien quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à du jus de citrouille » lâcha, blasée, Mrs Pomfresh.

« … Je vais le tuer » maugréa, glacial, Julian, tandis que le blond tamponnait le visage de Kuroe avec une serviette.

* * *

La nuit fut longue et fastidieuse. Le brun rejoignit Sebastian et Kuroe dans la Grande Salle, tombant au milieu d'une conversation dont il aurait mieux fait d'assister plus tôt.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours le dernier mot » cracha le blond, furieux.

« Et pourquoi faut-il que tu sois, systématiquement, sur les nerfs quand je propose quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être parce que j'en ai assez de vous suivre dans vos aventures où on risque nos vies chaque jour qui passent » persifla Sebastian.

« La bonne blague ! On ne t'a jamais forcé à nous suivre... Et puis, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Toujours à être de mauvaise humeur... T'as tes règles ou quoi » tonna, excédée, la rouquine qui mordit dans son toast.

« Eh oh. Vous avez fini » coupa Julian qui prit place entre les duo.

« Ah, tu arrives à temps, toi ! Mr Kaiso en a assez de nous suivre dans nos fabuleuses péripéties » annonça Kuroe, le regard sombre.

 _Oho. Elle n'était pas de bonne humeur elle non plus._

« On ne te demande pas de nous suivre. Tu t'es toujours porté volontaire d'après mes souvenirs » lâcha le brun qui prit un toast que Kuroe avait spécialement préparée pour elle.

Le blond se crispa.

« Alors peut-être que je ferais mieux de m'en abstenir. »

Puis il se leva du banc, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme vers sa prochaine salle de cours. Les traits de Kuroe se modifièrent violemment pour laisser place à une expression triste elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Julian tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Kuroe, ne comprenant pas lui non plus les réactions excessives du blond. Peut-être qu'il se passait quelque chose de son côté et qu'il n'en faisait pas part ? Julian était persuadé que le blond leur cachait quelque chose.

Le soir, il ne se gêna pas pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Il ne trouva rien de bien particulier, si ce n'était un carnet vierge. Dans le doute, il le prit et continua ses recherches. Mais rien, rien du tout. Il redescendit dans la salle commune, Kuroe révisant avec Neville et Hermione les cours de potions, mais ils quittèrent bien vite leurs cahiers et leurs livres, et se mirent à jouer avec Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean à un jeu de moldu, « accio ou vérité », quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Dean ne loupa pas le regard furieux de Julian, et s'apprêtait à lui demander d'où venait le problème, mais le brun s'éclipsa bien vite. Dean se retourna vers Kuroe et s'informa :

« Julian ne va pas bien ? Il me dévisage méchamment ces derniers temps... »

« … C'est vrai ? … Hum, et Sebastian te regarde comment, lui ? »

« Euh, il me regarde pas. »

« Ah. Je n'sais pas Dean, j'irai voir Julian. Il ne doit pas faire ça volontairement. »

Ou tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Le brun s'en était donc allé dans un coin, détaillant le carnet sur toutes les coutures. Rien d'anormal, à première vue. Mais ce fut lorsqu'il écrivit que quelque chose se produisit. Comme s'il correspondait avec le bouquin, il lui demanda son nom. _Tom Elvis Jedusor_. Et puis... Il fut comme aspiré dans le livre, et ce qu'il vit dépassa l'entendement.

Kuroe, elle, s'évertua à chercher Sebastian. Introuvable, elle rebroussa chemin et repartit voir Hermione à la salle commune. Cette dernière semblait écrire une lettre à ses parents, et la rouquine connaissait déjà le contenu.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont être d'accord » demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils ne le soient pas ! J'ai hâte d'y être, mais il faudra que je révise après ce concert » prévint la brune, connaissant sa meilleure amie procrastinatrice par cœur.

Ladite meilleure amie dodelina de la tête, s'y imaginant déjà. Il fallait qu'elles fassent du shopping pour se préparer pour l'occasion. Hors de question qu'elles y aillent vêtues comme elles en avaient l'habitude au château. Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas qu'Hermione qui viendrait ! Il y aurait aussi Luna Lovegood, une élève de première année dans la maison Serdaigle. Kuroe l'adorait, elle était tombée amoureuse de sa personnalité, de cette légèreté, comme si elle venait d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait rencontré par hasard dans la bibliothèque, la blonde lui ayant dit que des Joncheruines s'apprêtaient à entrer dans son cerveau. Dès lors, Kuroe défendait sa petite lune lorsqu'elle tombait nez-à-nez avec des gens qui lui préparaient un mauvais coup. Et cette Luna Lovegood que Kuroe adorait tant appréciait tout particulièrement la musique vivace de la chanteuse _préféré-de-la-mort-qui-tue_ de Kuroe. Peut-être que les jumeaux Weasley viendraient aussi, elle n'en savait rien, mais ce serait super ! Ça éviterait que sa grand-mère soit le chaperon de substitution.

Elle resta quelques minutes assise par terre, la tête posée sur la cuisse droite de son amie Hermione, somnolant comme à son habitude dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, ceci dit... Le sommeil ne dura pas bien longtemps. Julian revint soudainement en trombe, relevant vivement la rouquine, l'arrachant de sa léthargie et l'amena dans son dortoir, sous le regard profondément choqué des filles Gryffondor. Julian avait même juré entendre Granger leur crier dessus.

Mais il poussa Kuroe dans la chambre, prenant soin de fermer derrière-lui et agita le carnet devant le nez de son amie, perturbé :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la chambre des Secrets, cinquante ans avant aujourd'hui... Enfin, attends, je t'explique. J'ai fouillé les affaires de Sebastian- »

« T'as fouillé les affaires de Sebastian » vociféra la jeune fille, « t'as pas honte ? »

« Calmos amigos ! J'avais une bonne raison de le faire... Il nous avait caché ce … Ce maudit carnet ! J'ai vu le passé d'un homme, un Serpentard... Et je crois savoir qui est l'héritier. »

« Ah ! Je savais que tu arriverais à la même conclusion que moi, ça ne pouvait être que Dra- »

« Je pense que c'est Sebastian. »

La rousse se stoppa de suite et enfonça son auriculaire dans son oreille pour le ressortir et le dévisager.

« Ah non, je n'ai même pas de la merde dans les oreilles. J'ai bien entendu... Comment tu peux dire ça » éructa soudainement la rouquine, faisant volte face, « Sebastian est notre ami ! Mais plus important, il déteste se mettre dans des situations frauduleuses ! Tu crois pas plutôt que mon idée soit plus intéressante ? »

« Non. »

Kuroe le dévisagea avec une certaine réserve. Certes, son meilleur ami était un sacré crétin en ce moment, mais jamais elle ne se retournerait contre lui. Elle se leva simplement et quitta le dortoir des garçons pour rejoindre le sien, furibonde.

Le lendemain matin, un club de duel fut organisé. Par le professeur Lockhart. Le trio fut convié, ou plutôt _forcé_ de venir, et quelle déception que de voir le professeur Lockhart se faire éjecter de l'estrade par le professeur de potions. Kuroe et Julian s'étaient jetés un regard profondément blasé, mais ils ne purent le tenir longtemps, Rogue invita Julian à monter sur l'estrade, pour défier Draco. La rousse eut un sourire narquois. C'était mettre cet idiot de Malfoy dans les crocs du lion.

« As-tu peur, de Rodez » dit d'une voix remplie de défi Draco.

« Tu aimerais tellement... »

« VAS-Y JULIAN » beugla la rouquine, bientôt bâillonnée par Sebastian à l'aide sa main.

« Taisez-vous, sombre idiote » persifla le professeur Rogue.

« Il a dit que j'étais une sombre idiote ? Je suis une _rayonnante_ idiote ! »

« Mais tais-toi » souffla, las le blondinet.

Julian et Draco se courbèrent poliment, avancèrent de dix pas avant de se faire face.

« A la fin du décompte, jetez un sort afin de désarmer votre adversaire – SEULEMENT désarmer... Nous ne voulons pas d'accidents durant ce duel... Très bien. Un... Deux... »

« _Everte Statum_ » tonna Draco, assénant un coup précis à Julian qui vola à travers la pièce, le dos frappant sourdement le sol, sous le cri d'effroi de Kuroe.

Les rires du coté des Serpentards résonnèrent, mais la rouquine s'indigna bien vite :

« **SALE SERPENT PERFIDE ET TRICHEUR !** »

« Mais Kuroe » murmura le blond qui réitéra son geste de tantôt, plaquant sa main plus fortement.

« _RICTUSEMPRA_ » vociféra Julian, au comble de la fureur.

Kuroe marmonna vaillamment dans la main de Sebastian, tandis que Draco tourna sur lui-même dans les airs pour retomber sur ses fesses face à Rogue, ce dernier ne manquant pas de le relever avec le moins de délicatesse au monde et de le relancer sur l'estrade. Un duel de regards, plus noirs l'un que l'autre se fit, Julian le maudissant de tous les termes magiques les plus inconcevables les uns que les autres, le professeur Lockhart intervenant – inutilement bien sûr – enfin pour leur dire :

« J'ai dit « désarmé », seulement... »

Merci de votre intervention Mr Lockhart ! Draco s'avança légèrement avant de scander, furieux :

« _SERPENSORTIA_ _!_ »

Un serpent apparut au bout de la baguette de Draco et tomba sur le sol, rampant tout près de Julian. Lockhart voulut s'en charger en usant du sort _Volate Ascendere_ ce qui fit voler le serpent dans les airs avant de retomber face à Kuroe, sous les jappements des demoiselles et l'air interdit de Sebastian. Cette dernière, comme hypnotisée, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Eh, recule » lança-t-elle, les sourcils froncé.

« Kuroe, laisse, je m'en charge » lâcha le brun, sûr de lui. « Va-t-en, laisse Kuroe tranquille ! »

« Ouais, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Le serpent dévisagea avec attention Kuroe puis baissa la tête, se rendant près de Julian avant d'être soudainement annihilé par le professeur Rogue qui usa du sortilège _Vipera Evanesca_. Kuroe ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la parole, croisant les bras :

« T'es con ou quoi, Draco ! Ça va pas de lancer des serpents sur les gens ?! »

Mais il ne dit rien, ce qui étonna Julian. Mais ce dernier détailla la salle, Lockhart et Rogue. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout le monde était interdit.

« Kuroe » commença le brun, tendu.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Heureusement qu'il nous a écouté ce serpent, sinon il m'aurait bou- »

« _Kuroe._ »

Elle pivota son regard. Mince, tout le monde la dévisageait comme si elle était un Détraqueur d'Azkaban. Elle recula, tout le monde la suivit du regard.

« Ben quoi ? »

* * *

« Kuroe » commença Harry, lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, « tu vas bien ? »

Elle renifla bruyamment, usant de sa manche pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle s'était réfugiée derrière un mur d'un couloir, recroquevillée sur un banc de pierres. Harry était venu la rejoindre en la voyant s'enfuir de la salle de duel. Il prit place à côté d'elle et scruta de ses yeux vert sapin la jeune fille qui avait ramené ses genoux contre son buste.

« Je ne suis pas l'héritière de Serpentard... Julian non plus. On n'a rien à voir avec tout ça... »

« Mais vous parlez _Fourchelang_ , d'après Ron. Écoute, même si tu as une spécialité très rare et mal vue... Je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui fait ces choses, Kuroe. »

La rouquine dévisagea Harry, penaude. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée que quelqu'un la croit, ceci dit le brun n'étant pas très doué pour réconforter « physiquement » les gens ne se contenta que de tapoter brièvement le dos de la jeune Gryffondor.

Quant à Julian, il s'était réfugié dans son dortoir, perturbé.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que Colin Crivey, le gamin qui avait prit en photo Julian, et Justin Finch-Fletchley avaient été pétrifiés. Kuroe et Julian se lancèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas comment réagir. La rouquine avait des cernes monstrueuses : elle n'avait pas dormi, de peur de se réveiller et de commettre un crime, tout comme Julian par ailleurs.

Et cela se ressentit. Kuroe fit un malaise en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur voulant la réveiller à l'aide d'un sort, mais ce fut hors de question pour Sebastian et Julian qui décidèrent d'amener leur amie à l'infirmerie. Bizarrement, depuis que le carnet était éloigné de Sebastian, il était plus supportable. De meilleure humeur. Julian n'y comprenait rien, par moment son ami était vraiment difficile à cerner. Il se montrait étonnement plus _aux petits soins_ auprès de Kuroe, décalant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ou en réajustant le drap sur ses épaules. Trop perturbant. Hermione arriva, un peu plus tard.

« Kuroe, Harry m'a dit qu'il t'avait réconforté, l'autre soir. »

« Comment ça, _réconforté_ » rabroua Julian, dévisageant Hermione comme si elle eut dit la phrase à ne surtout pas dire, ceci dit, elle poursuivit sans faire attention au brun :

« Je crois avoir une piste, et je pourrais t'innocenter ! Il faut juste que je confirme mon hypothèse à la bibliothèque ! On se voit ce soir, rétablis-toi bien... »

« Attends Hermione » s'exclama Sebastian, « de quelle hypothèse tu parles ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ça maintenant, Sebastian ! Occupez-vous bien de Kuroe ! »

« … Comment ça _réconforté_ » répéta le brun, scrutant Kuroe, trop affaiblie pour aligner une phrase correcte, « merci Kuroe de ton efficacité ! »

Sebastian fronça ses sourcils. Julian n'en manquait jamais une, c'était formidable... Puis, ils virent tous les deux Kuroe se relever d'un seul coup, se tenant le cou douloureusement. Le simple fait de voir Kuroe réagir de la sorte propagea la même douleur aux garçons, à différents endroits. Sebastian se tint la nuque, tandis que Julian frotta son épaule énergiquement. Et les voix retentirent à nouveau.

« _Tuer... Tuer..._ »

Kuroe se leva trop vite de son lit, ce qui entraîna sa chute sur le sol, les garçons l'aidant à se relever en lui tenant les bras. Elle balbutia « bibliothèque » à plusieurs reprises, et les garçons comprirent. Mais arrivés en bas... C'était trop tard.

« _HERMIONE_ » s'écria la rouquine, se tenant le visage en coupe.

Elle avait été pétrifiée.

* * *

La rouquine n'avait pas mangé un seul morceau de la soirée. Ses traits étaient vilains à voir, d'autant plus que si elle ne pleurait pas dans la salle commune à côté de Ron et Harry, c'était dans son dortoir, toute seule. Les garçons ne purent rien faire, et Julian était un peu déçu de la réaction de Kuroe, bien qu'il pouvait comprendre... Mais tout de même ! Ils perdaient du temps. Sebastian et lui se mirent à réfléchir concernant la situation. Ils ne surent pas où commencer les recherches, d'autant plus que Julian se tenait à l'écart du carnet de Tom Jedusor, de peur d'être aussi irritable – voire pire, se connaissant – que Sebastian. Et là, il sut.

« Sebastian, tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ce carnet noir » demanda-t-il, agitant le livret sous les yeux effarés du blond.

« Où... Où as-tu trouvé ça » souffla-t-il.

« Ben. J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires. »

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires » répéta le blond, sidéré, « mais ça va pas ? Est-ce-que je fouille dans les tiennes, moi ? »

« Non, et tu as plutôt intérêt à ne jamais essayer, ça pourrait très mal se passer pour toi. »

Le blond grommela, et voyant Julian patienter dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa question, il lâcha :

« Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »

« Plaît-il » lança Julian, ne sachant pas par Merlin qui était cette personne.

« Mimi Geignarde ! Le fantôme dans les toilettes ! Après ma colle, quand j'ai jeté le sort _Crache-limaces_ à Draco... »

« Ah oui, ce sort _ô combien_ héroïque » coupa le brun, très sarcastique.

« Bref. Je suis allé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde car c'est là-bas qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry concoctaient leur potion de Polynectar. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils cette potion ?! »

« Pour voir si Draco était l'héritier. »

« Non mais quelle bande de triple buses... Bien évidemment que non ! … Et je suppose que Kuroe était au courant qu'ils fabriquaient cette potion ? »

Il prit le silence de Sebastian pour un oui. Ce dernier reprit, croisant les bras contre lui :

« Sauf que ce soir-là... Ils n'y étaient pas. Mais ce carnet se trouvait dans les lieux et... Ma tâche de naissance s'est mise à me démanger, comme si un troupeau de moustiques m'avaient piqué la nuque. »

Julian haussa d'un sourcil, connaissant cette douleur lui aussi à son épaule mais ne le fit pas remarquer un mystère à la fois.

« Du coup... J'ai récupéré ce carnet. Mais il était vide, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je ne m'en suis jamais séparé... Jusqu'à ce que tu me le voles. »

« Eh oh, descends d'un ton. Tu nous l'avais caché ! »

« Hum. »

Le duo arrêtèrent les hostilités et Julian rangea à nouveau le carnet, évitant tout contact avec ce dernier. Soudainement, des pas martelèrent le sol de la salle commune, et Ron et Harry entrèrent soudainement, se dirigeant vers le dortoir des filles, ceci dit, ils furent bien surpris lorsque les escaliers se changèrent en toboggan, les faisant glisser au sol.

« Ils sont vraiment cons, par moment » souffla, hébété, Julian.

« Vous cherchez qui, les gars » demanda Sebastian, ignorant la remarque inintelligente de son ami.

« Kuroe ! On a trouvé qui était la fille tuée il y a cinquante ans lorsque la chambre des secrets avaient été ouverte ! »

« … Qui était-ce ? »

« Mimi Geignarde » s'écrièrent les deux meilleurs amis, Ron s'amusant à tapoter le toboggan impossible à remonter, « est-ce-que Kuroe est dans son dortoir ? »

« Non, je suis là » lança la concernée, ses bras croisés contre son buste.

Elle tenait entre ses mains un papier, ses traits étaient déterminés, comme si elle avait les réunis les indices de son mystère insoluble.

« Je crois avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle, il ne manque plus que de les assembler. »

* * *

« Donc, Mimi Geignarde serait la fille née-moldue tuée à l'époque. »

« Par le Basilic » confirma Kuroe.

« Basilic qui est un serpent géant pouvant vivre plus d'une centaine d'années » poursuivit Sebastian.

« Exactement. »

« Très bien. Si on regroupe toutes les personnes pétrifiées à ce jour, ce sont tous des sorciers nés-moldus. »

« Oui » acquiesça Julian, les bras croisés.

« Mais pourquoi sont-ils pétrifiés et non pas morts, comme Mimi Geignarde » demanda Kuroe.

« … Parce qu'ils ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux » éluda intelligemment Sebastian, « Hermione avait un miroir avec elle... »

« Sans doute qu'elle surveillait si le Basilic était derrière-elle ou non... »

« … Colin avait son appareil photo ! »

« Et Justin, lui, Harry l'a découvert en dessous de Nick Quasi-sans-tête, près de la fenêtre où toutes ces araignées... Courraient » trembla Ron, dégoûté rien que d'imaginer la scène.

« Alors il a du voir le Basilic à travers le corps spectral de Sir Nicholas » trouva Kuroe.

« Et Miss Teigne, alors » demanda Ron.

« L'eau. Elle a vu le reflet du serpent dans l'eau sur le sol » confia Harry.

« … Hum, très bien. Maintenant, qui pourraient bien contrôler cet énorme serpent. »

« Un _Fourchelang_ » lâcha Ron, tournant son regard vers Julian.

« _Je ne suis pas l'héritier_ » siffla ce dernier, mauvais.

« On sait qu'il se déplace dans les tuyaux, merci Hermione, toi et ton intelligence » partagea la rouquine, serrant le papier contre elle.

« Merci Kuroe de cette intervention, mais ça ne nous dit pas qui le contrôle » tempéra Julian.

« Tu m'agaces quand tu fais ça. »

« Kuroe, Julian, arrêtez vos chamailleries... »

Ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion, tout le monde sortit en trombe de la salle commune, prévenus par un Gryffondor qui lâcha qu'un « meurtre » allait se produire dans le château. Un meurtre ? Ils n'eurent le temps de se dévisager ou de poser des questions : ce fut dans la hâte qu'ils dévalèrent les escaliers et partirent rejoindre les autres dans les couloirs.

« Oh non » souffla, choqué, Ron.

Ginny était en danger elle avait été capturé dans la Chmabre des Secrets, et si personne n'agissait... Elle allait reposer éternellement auprès du Basilic. Kuroe se tourna discrètement vers Dumbledore, et ce dernier la dévisagea, ailleurs. Lorsque tout le monde finit par se disperser, Kuroe attira Julian et Sebastian vers Dumbledore qui se déplaçait d'une manière neutre en direction des toilettes hantées par Mimi Geignarde.

« Mimi, comment vas-tu » demanda le proviseur sous le rire mielleux du fantôme.

« Toujours aussi triste, Mr Dumbledore... »

« Kuroe, Julian, Sebastian, venez avec moi, nous allons descendre dans les cachots, ceci dit... Il va falloir que vous parliez Fourchelang. »

« Mais... Il n'y a que moi et Julian qui savons parler Fourchelang » fit remarquer Kuroe.

« Erreur, ma chère. Sebastian vous a très bien compris le jour du duel, mais intelligent qu'il est, il ne s'est pas fait remarquer. Très sournois, Sebastian. »

Ce dernier rougit, tandis que le brun claqua bruyamment sa langue contre son palais. Alors, Kuroe et lui avaient juste eu l'air de gros cons à se faire remarquer de la sorte. Très bien. Ni une, ni deux, le trio dire « ouvrir » en _Fourchelang_ et sautèrent dans le trou. Dumbledore ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, ralentissant sa chute à l'aide d'un sort et les suivit calmement. Sombres, froids, immenses, les cachot s'étendaient à perte de vue. Et très vite, le groupe se confronta à quelque chose de surprend.

« Oh, mais qu'est-ce-que c'est, monsieur » demanda, curieuse, la rousse.

« C'est la mue du Basilic. Nous ne sommes plus très loin, mes chers amis... »

Kuroe s'agrippa prudemment au pan de la robe de sorcier de Dumbledore, tendue. Une impression de déjà vu s'emparait d'elle, comme si ce genre de scènes s'était déjà produit. La porte d'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets apparut très bientôt, et aussitôt, le trio réitéra leur _Fourchelang_ , déverrouillant la porte en quelques secondes. Ils avancèrent prudemment. Le cœur de Kuroe battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, de la sueur froide coulait de la tempe de Sebastian tandis que Julian pinça ses lèvres, fronçant ses sourcils sans montrer sa peur. Un son effraya Kuroe, une sorte d'éboulements, comme si on avait envie de la séparer de son groupe. Un geste instinctif – de survie même ! - la força à lâcher Dumbledore pour courir dans les bras de Sebastian. Une multitude de pierres tombèrent entre Dumbledore et eux. Seul un maigre espace leur permirent de communiquer avec leur directeur :

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous allez bien » s'enquit la rouquine, plaçant ses mains sur les énormes pierres.

« Je vais bien, mademoiselle Taisu ! Mais dépêchez-vous de sauver Ginny, le temps lui est compté ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas : ne le regardez pas dans les yeux » s'exclama le vieux professeur qui reprit, embêté : « je vais trouver un moyen de déplacer les pierres ! Hâtez-vous ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, et entrèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Humide, gelée et peu éclairée, telle était cette pièce. Kuroe serra les pans du pull de Sebastian entre ses mains, terrorisée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer... Mais ils se dirigèrent vers là où se trouvait Ginny : allongée, au sol, pétrifiée. Puis, une silhouette se rapprocha d'eux.

« … Vous êtes » commença Julian, ses yeux se plissant.

« Bonjour Julian, oui. C'est bien moi. Tom Jedusor. »

Grand, élancé, jeune... Comme dans le souvenir dans lequel il avait été plongé via le carnet maudit. Son regard était mystérieux, comme s'il avait des idées derrière la tête, et il dévisageait Kuroe et Sebastian avec une fascination non dissimulée. Puis ses pupilles se plantèrent dans celles orangées du brun, et il reprit, doucereux :

« Comme je suis ravi de te rencontrer en chair et en os. Toi aussi ma petite Kuroe, et mon petit Sebastian. »

« J'vous connais pas, moi » répliqua rapidement Kuroe qui toucha le pouls de Ginny, faisant tomber sa baguette « oh mon Dieu son pouls est très faible ! Ginny, s'il te plaît Ginny ! Ne meurs pas, par pitié ! »

« S'il vous plaît, Tom ! Aidez-nous » lâcha Julian qui le vit récupérer la baguette de Kuroe.

« Il est trop tard, Julian. Elle va bientôt mourir. »

« Tom. Rendez la baguette de Kuroe » lâcha Julian, peu confiant.

« Comment ça ? Il a pris ma baguette ? Lâchez-la, c'est très personnel, vous savez » s'exclama Kuroe, prise au dépourvu.

« Je vous en supplie, Tom ! Nous devons la sauver » réitéra le brun, perturbé au plus haut point.

« Je suis navré de Rodez, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Vois-tu, plus Ginny se meurt... Plus j'acquiers de la force. »

Sous les regards perplexes des trois enfants, « l'esprit » étira un sourire amusé, jaugeant la qualité de la baguette en la soulevant avec délicatesse et raffinement.

« Eh oui, mes chers amis. C'est bien Ginny qui a ouvert la porte de la Chambre des Secrets. »

Kuroe écarquilla ses yeux gris en amandes, trop éberluée. Ginny ? La petite sœur de Ron, âgé seulement de dix ans ? Faire une chose pareille ? Elle n'en croyait pas un seul mot :

« Non, c'est impossible » souffla la rouquine.

« Mais bien sûr que si, Kuroe ! C'est elle qui a libéré le Basilic, tout comme c'est elle qui écrit ces messages sur les murs ! »

« Mais pourquoi » balbutia Sebastian, profondément perdu.

« Parce que je lui ai dit de le faire ! Voyez-vous, je peux me trouver plutôt... Persuasif. Oh, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, tout au contraire ! Elle était... Comme en transe ! Mais lorsque le pouvoir du carnet a commencé à l'effrayer, elle a voulu s'en débarrasser dans les toilettes des filles, mais... Qui tomba sur le carnet, dites-moi... ? Toi, Sebastian ! Mais tu n'es pas une personne stupide, tu as bien senti que ce carnet n'était pas de bonne augure, aussi... Tu n'as fait que de feuilleter, sans écrire dedans. Il fallait bien que je trouve un subterfuge pour que tu passes le relais à ce cher, et très téméraire... Julian. Oh, que de longues heures de conversation nous avons eu, mon petit, je connais tous tes doutes, plus que Kuroe et Sebastian réunis, pourtant, ce sont eux qui te connaissent le mieux dans cette école, mais tu t'ouvres tellement peu... Et je sais que ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps, tu es comme moi Julian, tu es comme moi... Tu deviendras arrogant, impulsif, violent, médisant, cruel et tu abandonneras tes amis car ils n'auront plus aucune valeur pour toi. Tu verras Julian, tu suivras mes traces, et tu verras à quel point c'est douloureux d'être seul et incompris. »

Julian dévisagea d'un regard particulièrement colérique l'esprit falsifié qui l'avait utilisé à ses fins personnelles, faisant sourire de contentement Tom Jedusor qui souffla, appréciateur :

« Ah... C'est ce regard que je souhaitais voir. Celui de la colère, de la fureur, de celui que tu es au plus profond de toi. J'aime ce regard, il est ce que tu es réellement. »

« Julian, ne l'écoute pas » s'écria Kuroe, « c'est un fou, il est malade, il veut faire un génocide avec les nés-moldus, il ne peut dire que des sornettes ! »

« Oh, mais ma ravissante petite Louve, sache que ma nouvelle cible … Ou plutôt mes nouvelles cibles ne sont plus les sales Sang-de-bourbes … Mais vous trois. »

Un tremblement pris le corps de Sebastian tandis que la rouquine se releva, serrant le poignet de Julian en signe de présence, et dévisagea avec dédain le curieux personnage qui leur faisait face.

« Comment deux nourrissons et un enfant en bas-âge, sans pouvoir extraordinaire, en cette nuit d'Halloween, ont ils pu mettre hors d'état de nuire le sorcier le plus puissant que l'histoire n'ait jamais connu ? Comment avez-vous pu lui échapper avec comme seule cicatrice cette écœurante tâche de naissance se trouvant sur votre cou, votre épaule et votre nuque, détruisant ainsi les pouvoirs de ce grand sorcier ? »

Les enfants touchèrent respectivement leurs marques de naissances, les deux garçons se dévisageant, interdits.

« Mais qui êtes-vous, à la fin » exhorta Kuroe, totalement paniquée que cet individu sache autant de choses sur elle sans qu'elle ne le sache elle-même, « et qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire ce que l'on a – apparemment – pu faire à Voldemort ? »

« Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir » lança, véhément, Tom.

Il usa de la baguette de Kuroe pour tracer son nom en lettres de feu, TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR. Un geste de la main, et les lettres changèrent de places, sous les yeux effarés du trio d'or, regardant ce que signifiait ce déplacement de lettres. Et ils se raidirent.

JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT.

« Non » gémit Kuroe, « pas vous... »

« Vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais garder le nom que mon Sang-de-bourbe de père m'avait donné ? … Non... Je me suis façonné à moi tout seul un nouveau nom, un nom qui inspirerait la peur et la crainte à n'importe quelle personne formulant ce nom dans sa bouche lorsque je serais devenu le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ! »

« Albus Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde » cracha Kuroe.

« Il n'a pas su protéger son château de ma forme passée ! »

« Il le sera toujours, tant qu'il restera des gens pour lui rester fidèle ! »

Un cri d'oiseau scia l'air. La rouquine fit rebondir ses boucles en se retournant vers l'animal magique, les deux garçons l'imitant.

« Fumseck » souffla-t-elle.

Dans son bec, il apporta le choixpeau qu'il fit tomber au sol. Julian le rattrapa, et passa sa main sous l'objet magique : il ne contenait rien.

« Ainsi donc, voici ce que Dumbledore envoie à ses courageux élèves protégeant Pouddlard » répliqua hautain Voldemort, « un oiseau enchanteur et un chapeau vide. »

Il se retourna et tendit ses mains vers l'immense visage représentant une Gorgone et s'exprima en Fourchelang. La bouche en pierre s'ouvrit, sous l'effarement du trio.

« Oh merde » persifla Julian.

« Regardons ce que peuvent faire le renard, la chouette et la louve face aux pouvoirs du grand Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! »

Ils aperçurent le museau du grand serpent, et les trois enfants se mirent à courir, mais ce fut sans compter sur Sebastian qui dérapant sur une dalle humide, s'étalant de tout son long.

« JULIAN » s'alarma Kuroe, ne pouvant se retourner.

« NON, NE VOUS RETOURNEZ PAS » éructa le blond, voyant l'ombre du grand serpent se rapprocher de lui.

Le cri du phénix résonna dans la salle, et Sebastian put apercevoir les ombres des deux créatures s'animer, l'oiseau plantant ses griffes dans les pupilles du Basilic, le rendant ainsi aveugle. L'oiseau s'en alla à nouveau, le serpent tentant de récupérer ses esprits tandis que Sebastian se fit relever par ses deux amis, s'enfuyant dans les tuyaux.

« Votre satané oiseau a crevé les yeux du Basilic... mais il peut toujours vous entendre » prévint Tom Jedusor, moqueur.

Aussi, lorsque le serpent se jeta dans le tunnel dans lequel s'étaient réfugiés le trio, ils n'eurent pas le choix que de continuer à courir, cherchant une échappatoire. Pensant en trouver une, Julian les amena dans un cul de sac, il eut le réflexe de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Kuroe qui s'apprêtait à pleurnicher, les trois se collant au maximum contre les barrières. La tête du serpent se rapprocha de plus en plus d'eux, entrouvrant sa gueule légèrement. Kuroe enfouit sa tête dans le buste de Julian, tandis que Sebastian eut le bon réflexe d'attraper un caillou et de le lancer de l'autre côté du tunnel, provoquant un bruit sec. Le Basilic recula, intrigué et chercha ailleurs les trois enfants. Une fois la créature partie, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre Ginny, allongée sur le sol.

« Ginny » souffla Sebastian, dévisageant la petite sorcière.

Un énorme bruit d'eau retentit : le Basilic était revenu, plus énervé que jamais. Kuroe sursauta et vit dans le choixpeau apparaître une immense épée. L'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle ne réfléchit pas qu'elle attrapa l'arme et courut jusqu'à la tête de la Méduse, la grimpant avec une énergie qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, c'était certainement dûe à l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines. Elle aperçut les garçons dont leurs expressions faciales montraient clairement qu'ils étaient terrorisés et énervés contre sa témérité et ses envies sucidaires, or elle ne fit pas attention au Basilic qui fonça droit sur elle, elle eut tout juste le temps de se décaler afin d'éviter l'attaquer, puis de tourner dans l'autre sens, attendant que la créature soit sonnée. Puis elle escalada à nouveau, et, une fois sur le crâne de la Gorgone... Elle attendit que le serpent soit assez prêt pour enchaîner des coups imprécis et irréguliers. Sebastian retint un gémissement de désespoir, ne bougeant plus de sorte à éviter que les efforts fournis par Kuroe afin d'éliminer la bête ne soient pas faits en vain.

Le miracle se produisit. Elle enfonça l'épée à travers la gueule du Basilic, transperçant son museau, mais une fois qu'elle voulut retirer l'arme de l'énorme serpent, elle lâcha un cri de douleur aussi abominable que ceux qu'avaient déjà proféré Julian au Quidditch elle avait une dent de Basilic planté dans le bras. Elle voulut descendre, mais ses membres engourdis par le venin la firent chuter au bout de quelques mètres, et elle tomba dans l'eau. Julian courut après elle et la hissa de tout son long, retirant sa robe de sorcier qui les entraînait dans le fond, et une fois à la surface, Julian retira la dent de Basilic de sa peau, la faisant hurler une nouvelle fois.

« Le venin va se répandre, Julian … Tu vas perdre l'une des personnes que tu n'as jamais autant aimé... Tu vas perdre la première fille que tu aies apprécié sur cette infime terre... Es-tu préparé à cette perte ? »

« La ferme » siffla Julian, relevant la tête de Kuroe qui sourit faiblement.

« Une si belle amitié, bien que par moment conflictuelle... »

Sebastian dévisagea tour à tour Tom Jedusor et le carnet. Un déclic se fit dans son cerveau. Simple et concis. Il prit la dent du Basilic, sous le regard interdit de Voldemort.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Sebastian » demanda le Mage noir.

« Je cloue votre clapet » lança-t-il, assénant un coup brutal dans le carnet avec la dent.

Un faisceau de lumière transperça Voldemort, le faisant crier et se tenir la tête, et au même moment où il voulut prendre la dent, Sebastian réitéra le geste, faisant convulser le spectre. Encore un coup, et encore un autre, et Voldemort ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais. Il avait été avalé par cette lumière, et disparut. Le carnet se vida d'une encre contenu dans ses pages, tandis que Ginny se réveilla, inspirant profondément. Le teint de Kuroe se faisait de plus en plus morbides.

« Kuroe » pleurnicha Sebastian, ses larmes tombant sur le front de la rousse qui émit un très faible rire.

« Allez, courage... Je serais là, quand même. Ne soyez pas trop tristes... »

Julian ne dit rien, ses cheveux baissés devant ses yeux cachant l'émotion trouble qui le prenait. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il ne restait qu'une quarante de secondes, et après, elle serait fantôme. Sa meilleure amie, disparue. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit faible, et en larmes, il se contenta de serrer le poignet de Kuroe, très fort.

Fumseck poussa un cri, les prévenant de son arrivée, et se posa aux côtés de la rousse, penchant sa tête vers-elle.

« Salut toi... C'est super, je suis entourée des plus belles choses qui aient illuminées ma vie » lança-t-elle, tandis que le phénix déposa quelques larmes sur son bras endolori, « oh, ne pleure pas Fumseck... Je suis sûre que ma prochaine vie sera fabuleuse, remplit de joies et d'aventures aussi fantastiques que celle-ci … Julian, Sebastian, je voulais que vous sachiez que je vous ai aimé comme jamais personne n'a aimé sur cette terre. Ça fait phrase de roman niais, Julian garde cette phrase pour ton futur roman, ça serait intéressant. Julian, je te lègue mon MP3, Sebastian je te lègue le Shishi-odoshi que ma grand-mère a installé l'année dernière dans le jardin... Ginny, ben écoute on se connait pas hein, mais ton frère est cool... Ensuite, sachez que je souhaite que sur ma tombe il y ait des fleurs de toutes sortes, mais je veux beaucoup de magnolias ! Après bon, je force personne, mais ce serait cool que Dylan O'brien vienne à mon enterrement, je suis teeeeeeellement amoureuse de lui ! »

« Elle n'était pas sensée être morte ? Elle parle beaucoup pour une personne sur le point de mourir » lâcha Sebastian, éberlué par le débit décroissant de la rouquine qui s'endormir d'un seul coup dans les bras de Julian. Ce dernier esquissa un micro sourire. Le phénix l'avait sauvé. Kuroe allait vivre encore de nombreuses années.

* * *

« Kuroe, merci d'être venue » souffla Dumbledore, proposant du chocolat chaud à son élève qui accepta vigoureusement.

« Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, professeur » demanda-t-elle, buvant une gorgée du chocolat.

« Oui... Ton parrain va remplacer l'année prochaine Mr Lockhart dans les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. »

« Mon parrain ? Mais, je ne le connais pas... »

« Lui non plus n'a pas eu l'occasion de te connaître. C'est pourquoi je t'offre une occasion inespérée... Remus, entrez je vous prie ! »

Kuroe tourna légèrement son visage. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette rencontre était pour le moins décisive, elle allait être le déclencheur du changement de Kuroe.

Dans le train en direction de King's Cross, Kuroe s'endormit, encore fatiguée des rudes émotions qu'elle avait eu ces derniers jours. Les deux garçons ne dirent pas grand mot non plus. Ils avaient été heureux de la voir sauter dans les bras de son amie Hermione, réveillée grâce à la potion faite de Mandragores, leurs projets de cet été tenaient toujours, et elles en étaient fortement rassurées ! Ceci dit, une fois entrée dans le train et rejoignant les deux garçons, elle s'était faite silencieuse. Quelque chose allait changer cet été, les garçons le savaient, mais n'échangèrent aucune parole. Les lettres les aideraient à mieux s'exprimer sur ce qui les dérangeaient. Dans l'immédiat, ils leur étaient impossible d'en parler, car rien n'était fait... Mais l'été serait long, tout comme les correspondances. Ils savaient que quelque chose se passait dans la tête de la jeune, mais ils ne surent dire quoi exactement. Rien qu'en les rejoignant, elle semblait ailleurs, changée... Pas la même. Comme si l'on eut échangé une Kuroe d'un monde parallèle avec la leur. Elle recroquevilla dans son sommeil, ses traits se durcissant toujours un peu plus. Sebastian se doutait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Mais sur quoi ? Pour le moment, il n'en savait rien, et c'était bien là le problème. Kuroe commençait à intérioriser, elle qui s'était tellement ouverte ces deux dernières années. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Un contre sort de Voldemort ? Ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Qu'elle pouvait bien être la source de ses maux ? Et... Cette phrase que Voldemort avait dite, tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _Comment deux nourrissons et un enfant en bas-âge, sans pouvoir extraordinaire, en cette nuit d'Halloween, ont ils pu mettre hors d'état de nuire le sorcier le plus puissant que l'histoire n'ait jamais connu ?_

Il ferma ses yeux, se laissant bercer par le souffle régulier de la rousse.

Et Julian ? Encore perturbé d'avoir failli perdre sa meilleure amie quelques jours plus tôt, il se rongeait les sangs à l'idée qu'une énième aventure les fasse changer. Kuroe évoluait beaucoup trop vite, et lui semblait se perdre. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, devenait de plus en plus aigri, sarcastique... Il s'éloignait de l'image que sa mère s'évertuait à lui donner. Il le pressentait, cet été allait être une source de changements radicaux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour ce chapitre, je me laisse entièrement bercer par l'univers sombre de Tim Burton, je m'en imprègne et j'en ressors ivre ! (merci Mr Skellington.)_

* * *

Chapitre 5

 _La solitude de Sebastian_

 _La peur de Julian_

 _L'évolution de Kuroe_

* * *

« _I sense there's something in the wind..._ »

* * *

 _« Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour savoir cela... Il y a exactement douze ans, vous faisiez partis des quelques enfants mis à l'abri contre Lord Voldemort. Vous étiez tous les trois dans cette même maison, celle de Mrs de Rodez qui vivait à l'abri à Goddric's Hollow. Oui, Julian. Elle t'a élevé, nourri et hébergé pendant une année entière. Puis, ce fut au tour de Sebastian et de ses parents biologiques, puis de Kira Taisu et de sa fille, Kuroe. Vous étiez-là, tous les trois comme si le Destin avait tout planifié, comme si c'était le bon déroulement des choses. Et cette nuit-là, les mères et la grand-mère vous ont protégé. Elles vous ont protégé, grâce à de la magie très ancienne. De l'amour. Elles vous aimaient, vous étiez leur source de bonheur, et c'est cette protection qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort. C'est cette protection qui a lié vos destins. Mais, nous savions que votre futur aurait pu être compromis si vous aviez été reconnu comme étant des Survivants. Aussi, tout le mérite a été attribué aux femmes qui ont sacrifiées leur vie pour vous sauver. Bénissez chaque jour qui passe le courage inébranlable de ces femmes. Sans leur amour, vous ne seriez pas là. »_

 _._

C'était un été sombre.

Très peu de soleil, plus de pluies et d'orages que prévu, plus de solitude que nécessaire.

Sebastian venait de passer un été seul, sans nouvelle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il se passait de leur côté. Sebastian n'osait pas se transplaner par surprise chez son amie Kuroe, il interprétait son silence comme un besoin d'isolement, à son plus grand daim. Il avait bien grandi, le blond de la bande. Son visage perdait peu à peu de ses allures androgynes, il devenait plus... Viril. Par chance, il n'avait pas eu d'éruption cutanée dû à la puberté ! Il avait toujours sa peau douce et pâle. Ceci dit, ses cheveux mi-longs avaient été bannis, il les avait fait couper durant l'été. Ses mèches étaient plus hérissées, plus sauvages, et il n'avait réellement rien à envier à la beauté Malfoyenne, bien au contraire ! Ses yeux bleus saphirs se scrutèrent dans le miroir, et son sourire s'étira légèrement il pouvait même concurrencer avec Julian sur le top dix des plus beaux Gryffondors. Parce que oui, à Poudlard, on notait la beauté des élèves des maisons différentes, du moins... Les filles s'y amusaient. Bien qu'il soit assez fier de son évolution, il avait toujours cette boule au ventre que devenaient ses meilleurs amis ?

Cet été-là, il était sorti pour l'anniversaire de son _pote Potter_ , comme Julian « aimait » l'appeler. Ils l'avaient passé au Terrier. Il avait fait parti du petit comité restreint, avait revu Ginny et Ron, s'étaient laissés « malmener » par les farces des jumeaux Weasleys... Il avait lu le journal dans lequel la famille Weasley figurait : ils étaient partis en vacances en Egypte. Hermione était là, il en profita pour lui demander des nouvelles :

« Comment va Kuroe ? »

La brune grimaça, comme prise au dépourvu, et comme souhaitant ne pas dire ce qu'elle comptait partager. Cela étant dit, elle se lança, son regard fuyant :

« Kuroe n'a pas envie de te répondre pour l'instant... Mais elle va bien. Elle est toujours chez Mikoto, et elle passe son temps à... S'entraîner. »

Quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de Sebastian. Julian, pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait être très intérieur par moment, en fait... Il l'était, tout simplement, mais jamais il n'aurait cru Kuroe aussi recluse dans son univers. Il le prit mal. Et il eut bien du mal à camoufler ses émotions durant la petite sauterie des Weasleys pour les treize ans d'Harry. Mais il se fit violence, ça ne servait à rien de plomber l'ambiance, il s'en serait voulu.

Les jours suivants, chez lui... Furent d'autant plus étranges. Toujours sans nouvelle des deux sorciers, et lui il se retrouvait là, comme un con. Il se rongea l'ongle du pouce droit, scrutant le plafond de sa chambre en se maudissant de ne pas être assez téméraire pour débarquer chez l'un d'entre eux et de remuer leur maison pour avoir une explication assez conséquente pour ce silence radio. Et puis, zut ! Il allait le faire ! Un peu de folie, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, tiens ! Il appela son elfe de maison qui apparut dans un « plop » significatif et dévisagea son maître avec réserve.

« Emmène-moi chez Mikoto Taisu, s'il te plaît » formula Sebastian, tenant le haillon de l'Elfe d'une main et un sac dans l'autre.

« Oui, petit maître » balbutia la créature chétive, et ils disparurent dans la seconde.

* * *

Il atterrit devant la grand-mère Taisu, cette dernière dévisageant Sebastian comme s'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Un son fort faisait presque trembler la maison, un groupe de rock et une jeune fille faisait vriller ses cordes vocales dans son micro. Il crut reconnaître le groupe mais n'en fut pas très sûr, _Parasol_?

« Sebastian » coupa la grand-mère de ses rêveries, « qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici, et pourquoi es-tu entré de cette manière ? Ce n'est absolument pas poli ! Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais éjecté de la maison sans plus de cérémonie. »

Ses traits et son ton de voix était durs, il reconnaissait bien là Mikoto. Sévère, rude … Sebastian déglutit bruyamment avant de se lancer, intimidé par l'aura matriarche de la vieille Taisu :

« Il fallait que je la vois... Je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis le début des vacances. »

« Ah, mais ça c'est normal... Eh bien ? Dumbledore ne te l'a pas dit ...? »

Devant le fasciés perdu du blond, la grand-mère souffla tranquillement, et accepta de le laisser monter dans la chambre de la rousse, ou de la brune ?

Et jamais il n'eut tant raison. En poussant la porte de la chambre de Kuroe, il tomba nez-à-nez avec la brune, cheveux mi-longs – pourquoi avait-elle coupé ses longs cheveux ? Quel crime... – en débardeur et... _Par Merlin_ , elle était en culotte ! Il se mit à rougir violemment, bien qu'il ne put que dévisager longuement ce corps qui avait beaucoup trop changé depuis le retour dans le train. Fine, cuisses fuselées comme si elle avait pratiqué un sport intensif pendant les vacances, même ses seins avaient poussés ! Julian aurait certainement pu deviner la taille de son bonnet rien qu'en détaillant l'apparence de la brune. Ses hanches s'étaient élargies, et … Bon sang, ce que ses joues s'étaient creusées ! Mais elle conservait toujours des traits enfantins, il en fut bien soulagé. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle évolue autant ! On croirait un Pokémon ! Elle faisait plus âgée, et ça ne plaisait pas trop au blond qui allait devoir la...

« _Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici_ » siffla Kuroe, froide.

Sebastian sursauta pour le coup. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce ton de voix, si froid, si... Pas du tout Kuroe ! Les sourcils de Sebastian rencontrèrent la racine de ses cheveux tellement il les haussait, puis il ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer silencieusement. Kuroe le détaillait longuement, comme appréciant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Mais elle releva ses yeux gris gelés vers lui, se redressant de toute sa longueur – oh mince, elle avait grandi aussi ! – et lança, comme prise de court :

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Sebastian. »

« Pourquoi ça » demanda-t-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

Mais cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul. Décidément, ça ne la dérangeait pas de rester dans sa tenue actuelle mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche ? Il arqua un sourcil et s'avança à nouveau, tendant sa main vers la machine moldue pour baisser le volume sonore de nombreux crans. En fait, il coupa le son. Kuroe se retrouva coincée entre Sebastian et son bureau de chambre, et elle n'apprécia absolument pas le périmètre restreint que le blond provoquait. Cela étira un sourire de sa part, il réalisa le geste connoté, mais comme il était plutôt différent de Julian, il accepta de se reculer. Kuroe inspira, soulagée, avant de croiser ses bras contre elle.

« Tu ne dois pas être là parce que... Parce que je ne t'ai pas invité, bon sang » reprit-elle, agacée.

« Oh. Excuse-moi, mais je voulais m'assurer que tu ne sois pas morte durant cet été où toi et Julian n'avaient daigné m'envoyer de lettres. Vos conversations sont-elles intéressantes sans moi ? De toute manière vous avez toujours été aussi proches tous les deux, je suis plus le boulet que l'on traîne derrière soi plutôt qu'un membre à part entière de notre- »

« Waaah, calme-toi Sebastian, on dirait une fille en crise d'adolescence » coupa la brune, interloquée.

Ce qui était à moitié vrai, il était bel et bien en crise d'adolescence actuellement.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai envoyé de lettres qu'à Luna et Hermione cet été... Dumbledore m'avait dit que je devais me détacher de vous. Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, ça m'est égal. »

« Ça t'est égal » reprit le blond, indigné, « connais-tu le sens du mot « respect » ? Ou alors tu as laissé tes neurones au concert d' _Ellie Goulding_ cet été ? Quoi, me regarde pas comme ça, bien sûr que oui que je le savais ! Harry ne parle pas qu'à toi, tu sais ? »

Le regard ardent que lui adressa la brune le fit reculer, il avait du mal à la reconnaître. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Puis un « pop » se fit, et un nouvel arrivant fit irruption, coupant ainsi la nouvelle querelle provoquée. Sebastian vit Kuroe se tendre comme jamais, et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Et pour cause, lorsque le blond fit glisser son regard vers l'apparition subite, il fut surpris.

Julian. Comme jamais ils ne l'avaient vu. Beau, ça il l'avait toujours été, mais pas de cette manière-là. L'Elfe qui l'avait emmené disparut instantanément, et lorsqu'elle aperçut le sac d'affaires de Julian, la brune comprit tout de suite. Son regard orangé se braqua sur elle par ailleurs, dévisageant le bas de son corps sans dissimulé une seule fois un sourire taquin qui mit très mal à l'aise la brune. Puis son regard s'assombrit et son sourire s'effaça, et il sortit subitement de la chambre, sous la surprise général des deux autres. _Quoi encore ?_

 _«_ Bon, ben je suppose que vous restez dîner... _»_

* * *

Qu'ils étaient beaux. Ça faisait au moins trois fois qu'elle se l'était répétée, et quatre concernant Sebastian. Julian avait un visage terriblement mûr, bien que ce ne soit pas encore le cas dans sa tête, et cet air ombrageux et taciturne dans le regard lui plaisait terriblement, s'il n'avait pas été son ami, et s'ils avaient été un peu plus âgés – ou du moins du côté de la brune – elle lui aurait demandé de lui faire des choses dans sa chambre. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge pour penser à de telles choses. Bien que son visage soit fin, il avait une mâchoire bien marquée, elle aurait bien voulut y passer sa main, mais comme elle connaissait son meilleur ami plutôt bien maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de doigts peu après. Ni de bras, s'il était dans une humeur extrême.

Et Sebastian... Bon sang ! Quelle carrure, il n'avait plus rien à envier à Julian. Il faisait trop grand pour un adolescent de douze ans. Kuroe s'humecta les lèvres avant de détourner le regard, gênée. Elle ne verrait plus Sebastian comme avant, ou tout du moins, plus comme un petit garçon chétif et maladif d'aspect... Ses cheveux courts hérissés et en bataille lui donnait un air nonchalant que la brune appréciait, dévoilant plus facilement ses expressions qui elles étaient restées, au plus grand bonheur de Kuroe, naïves et attachantes. Ça allait être difficile de rester la fille extravertie du groupe. Il n'y avait que le son des couverts s'entrechoquant dans les assiettes, et la voix glaciale de la grand-mère Taisu qui meublaient le silence :

« Tu as lu la lettre de Remus » demanda la vieille à l'intention de sa petite-fille.

« Oui » répondit-elle simplement, croisant ses jambes nues sous la table.

« Tu vas avoir du mal à t'exercer maintenant » fit-elle, le son de sa voix lourde de sens puis elle coupa d'un seul coup, irritée « tu vas rester toute la soirée en culotte ? On dirait ton père, cet exhibitionniste... »

« Qui est-il, d'ailleurs » lança la brune, faisant tomber ses couverts et rejetant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

La grand-mère pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour la dissuader de lancer ce sujet à table et en présence d'invités.

« Allons, Sebastian et Julian sont mes meilleurs amis » commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Julian :

« " Meilleurs amis '' hein ? Tu changes d'avis comme de petites culottes visiblement. »

« … Si tu fais référence aux lettres, je tiens à te rappeler que Dumbledore m'avait interdit de correspondre avec vous cet été... C'était entre autre pour vous protéger. »

« Oh quelle douce attention. Fais moi penser à t'envoyer des chocogrenouilles en gage de ma gratitude » coupa le brun, rancunier.

Kuroe se retint de jurer. Il fallait qu'il tourne tout pour lui, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait dans sa tête. La brune pivota, se tournant face à Sebastian comme pour lui proposer de s'exprimer, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de poursuivre son dîner.

« _Soit_. Alors mamie, qui est mon papa ? J'ai le droit de mettre un nom et un visage sur le gars qui a projeté ses spermatozoïdes dans l'utérus de maman ? J'ai douze ans, bientôt treize, je crois que je mérite de savoir, non ? »

Un silence gênant suivi cette phrase, mais Julian ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il continuait de mâcher avec « plaisir » le dîner de Mikoto, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Sebastian en fut complètement décontenancé. La grand-mère, bien que perturbée par le regard insondable de sa petite-fille, ne dit rien, se contentant de terminer son plat. Kuroe se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, fermant ses paupières comme... Sur le cul d'un tel comportement de la part de sa seule famille restante. Comment pouvait-elle lui cacher ça ? C'était son père, sa chair et son sang ! Bien sûr, s'il n'était pas revenu la voir depuis treize ans c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre qu'elle soit en vie ou non, mais... Qu'au moins, elle puisse mettre un nom sur son père... Elle envoya son assiette dans la cuisine grâce à un sort de lévitation et monta dans sa chambre se coucher, bientôt suivit de Sebastian qui grimpa les escaliers bien rapidement, souhaitant la bonne nuit à la grand-mère. Julian termina tranquillement son repas et remercia Mikoto chaleureusement, bien que cette dernière lui jette un regard peu crédule. Il entra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie et dévisagea la brune enlever son débardeur pour mettre son pyjama, sous les yeux gênés de Sebastian qui ne faisait que prendre son pyjama. Ils discutaient silencieusement, entre plusieurs bâillements de Kuroe, mais la discussion fut close par un râle de la part du blond, comme agacé de la tournure du sujet, le faisant se lever en direction de la salle d'eaux. Julian siffla en voyant la prise en masse du blond, bien qu'il commença à comparer son corps avec celui de Sebastian. Bordel, fallait pas non plus qu'il prenne _trop_ de masse, sinon à quoi allait-il ressembler à côté de lui ? Un son mat se fit entendre : Kuroe qui s'était endormie d'un seul coup, alors qu'elle enfilait sa célèbre tunique en arabesque. Julian leva les yeux au ciel. Alors elle, c'était quelque chose quand elle s'y mettait. Il s'affaira de la porter jusqu'à son lit, contre le mur, elle avait eu l'intelligence de faire le sort d'extension avant de s'endormir, il lui en était bien gré. Virant son tee-shirt et son jean pour enfiler son jogging, il rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans son lit, bientôt suivi par le blond qui se glissa sous les couvertures. Julian prit soudainement la parole, dos à Sebastian :

« J'te préviens, te mets pas en position cuillère, j'ai pas trop envie de sentir ton érection matinale contre ma raie demain matin. »

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets » exhorta le blond, sidéré d'un comportement aussi pervers de la part du brun.

Il se mit dos à lui par ailleurs, pour illustrer ses dires, et ferma ses yeux. Julian étira un sourire, satisfait de sa petite remarque et dévisagea le dos de Kuroe, profondément endormie. Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ? Ah oui, ses parents... Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait étouffé dans cette ambiance de Sang Noble, Sang-Purs... Cette suprématie commençait à le dégoûter. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il se sentait chez-lui : Poudlard. Mais il ne se sentait chez-lui qu'avec Kuroe et Sebastian près de lui, sinon... Ce n'était pas sa maison. Mais l'avouerait-il un jour ?

Jamais.

Le lendemain fut déjà un peu plus serein. Enfin, non. Kuroe n'était pas sereine, elle était aplatie contre le mur de sa chambre, Julian s'étant, dans son sommeil, recroquevillé contre la jeune fille, comme si inconsciemment il ne voulait pas que le corps de Sebastian soit en contact avec le sien pour diverses raisons que la brune taira. Elle gigota et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bord de son matelas, secouant ses cheveux emmêlés de sa main, déliant quelques mèches à l'aide de son index et de son majeur. Elle jeta un regard désintéressé sur sa chambre si le sol n'avait rien, le bureau lui était ravagé. De bouquins, de notes, et de lettres. Choses qu'elle rangea soudainement, avec frénésie, les mettant dans un tiroir. Ce n'était pas le moment que ses amis lisent les conversations qu'elle entretenait avec Remus et les « cours » qu'elle révisait. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et prit ses affaires dans son armoire avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, ce fut pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une grand-mère décomposée qui lisait bouche bée le journal moldu. Intriguée, elle se pencha par dessus elle, regardant les gros titres.

 _UN DANGEREUX PRISONNIER ÉVADÉ LA NUIT DERNIÈRE COURT LES RUES_

 _SIRIUS BLACK_

« Sirius Black … ? »

« Ne lis pas, Kuroe. Va plutôt préparer le petit déjeuner » demanda, fébrile, la grand-mère.

La brune se tut, perturbée. Qui était ce fameux Sirius Black ?

Ce fut Julian qui lut avec plus de profondeur le journal, profitant de l'absence de Mikoto pour se renseigner. _Black_ , la mère de Malfoy s'appelait Narcissa Black. Y avait-il un lien de parenté ? Il en était intimement convaincu. Il poursuivit sa lecture, se frottant le menton de temps à autre. Le son du piano retentit, animant la lecture du brun, bien qu'il ne lisait que de maigres nouvelle. Julian grimaça, cet homme malgré le peu d'information semblait être un dangereux personnage …

« _… That feels like tragedy's at hand … And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feelings that I have …_ »

Julian releva sa tête vers l'escalier montant à l'étage. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu chanter ? Un an, tout au plus, depuis leur dernier été. Une autre poignet de mains vinrent se rajouter sur le piano, ce qui créait une harmonie agréable à l'oreille. Sebastian jouait du piano ? Julian arqua un sourcil. C'est un instrument de beau gosse, tout ça pour attirer les filles directement dans ses bras... Le brun en était convaincu. Ce dernier fit craquer ses os du dos, reposant le journal sur la table et rejoignant ses deux camarades à l'étage.

Le soir venu, Kuroe s'était isolée devant les marches du perron. Avec la venue imprévue de ses amis chez-elle, elle commençait à se sentir étouffée par leur silence qui camouflait bien des questions, elle le sentait, le ressentait. Et toute cette tension l'engloutissait, elle se sentait comme bloquée dans étau, et ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable. Ce silence-là, celui que lui offrait les rues de _Whistable_. L'odeur de l'iode, de la mer et de la côte la rassurèrent, et elle ferma ses yeux, sa tempe contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire maintenant pour Remus, et pour les facultés que son père avaient. Il lui fallait du temps, un tout petit peu de …

Un bruissement la fit se redresser. Son regard balaya les ruelles, et fixèrent un point. Elle se releva tout doucement et dévisagea le trottoir d'en face. La forme qu'elle distinguait se fit de plus en plus nette. Un énorme chien, debout, la fixait. Il était noir, avec de grands yeux grisâtres. Elle se rapprocha d'un peu plus près, encore un peu plus... Et la pulpe de ses doigts frôlèrent le museau de l'animal. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la bête et se tut, comme s'il lui parlait, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis sa naissance. Elle avait cette furieuse sensation qu'elle était chez-elle, complète, à côté de ce gigantesque animal. Cela dit, lorsque l'espèce de loup noir se recula pour grogner furieusement, elle recula vivement et se dirigea vers le perron, sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Puis, il disparut. Kuroe se remit à respirer, appuyant ses mains contre son buste. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une fois qu'elle sentit une main se poser sourdement contre son épaule, elle pivota trop vite.

« Ma... Mamie » lâcha la brune.

« Tu rentres, maintenant. Ça suffit de faire mu-muse avec les bâtards des rues » lança Mikoto, les traits quelque peu tendus.

Kuroe ne comprit pas, encore une fois, mais elle abdiqua, dévisageant toutefois à nouveau le trottoir d'en face. Il avait vraiment disparut.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu faisais » demanda Julian, une brosse à dents dans la bouche.

« Je... Jouais avec le chien des voisins. »

« Ah. Bah arrête de jouer et viens te coucher, sinon on va devoir te tirer par les pieds pour te lever demain. »

Kuroe acquiesça longuement avant de fermer la porte et de suivre Julian, remontant les escaliers d'un air pensif. Que faisait un loup noir sur les régions côtières d'Angleterre ?

* * *

« Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! »

« Oui ! Il va falloir faire très attention … »

« D'autant plus que maintenant, ils veulent mettre des Détraqueurs tout autour de Poudlard ! »

« Des Détraqueurs ?! … Encore des créatures révélant la perfidie du Ministère... »

« Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire... »

Tels étaient les discours depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le Chemin de Traverse. Kuroe était réellement perturbée d'entendre tout ça. Et comment un prisonnier d'Azkaban pourrait-il s'évader d'Azkaban ? C'était tout bonnement impossible... C'était invraisemblable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Kuroe sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger qui s'était elle aussi coupée les cheveux. Ah, ceci expliquait pourquoi Kuroe avait réduit la longueur de ses longs cheveux bruns, un truc de meilleures amies, un truc de filles, quoi. Sebastian haussa des épaules suit à ses pensées, il s'enfichait un peu au final, Kuroe pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses cheveux. Il fut bien vite coupé de ses pensées :

« Kuroe, Julian et Sebastian, dit le Golden Trio » s'exclama un homme aux cheveux roux, arborant la tenue du Ministère de la magie, « je suis Arthur Weasley, le père de Ginny, de Ron, des jumeaux et de Perçy ! Merci encore d'avoir sauvé ma petite fille, vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je vous dois... »

« Ne dites pas ça, Mr Weasley » coupa respectueusement Kuroe, bien qu'un peu gênée d'autant d'éloges, « il fallait le faire, c'est tout. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Kuroe, Ginny était plus qu'en danger, il fallait la sauver » confirma Sebastian, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

« Mais merci, tout de même. » (Mr Weasley baissa son regard vers celui de Kuroe qui dévisageait le mur en face d'elle.) « Kuroe … ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oh-euh je, euh... Oui, je vais bien » affirma timidement la jeune fille, « si vous voulez bien m'excuser … »

Elle se détacha du petit groupe, les deux garçons discutant encore un peu avec Mr Weasley tandis que la brune fixait la photo en mouvement.

 _Have you seen this Wizard ?_

Sirius Black.

Sirius Black.

 **Sirius**.

 _Black_.

Son cerveau fit « tilt ».

Elle se figea mais se tint soudainement le ventre, le teint livide.

Non, c'était impossible.

 _Impossible._

Il ne pouvait pas...

Non.

Non.

Non, _non_ , _non_. NON !

« Kuroe » fit une voix douce derrière elle, « tout va bien ma petite chérie ? »

« Mrs Weasley, où sont... où sont les... Les ... »

« Viens, suis-moi. »

Elle suivit Molly qui l'emmenait aux toilettes, le teint morbide, les yeux exorbités, les larmes menaçant à tout instant de dévaler ses joues. Sebastian l'aperçut de dos, et ne put voir son expression, mais il redoutait quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Julian qui lui... Avait tout vu. Mais il n'intervint pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il connaissait suffisamment sa meilleure amie pour savoir que si on n'avait pas le talent pour remonter son moral, il valait mieux ne pas la voir. Il n'en avait jamais eu la capacité, peut-être n'était-il pas prêt. Pas encore. Il ne le serait jamais, et ça, c'était le pire.

« Les garçons » reprit Mr Weasley, « c'est très bien que Kuroe soit partie avec Molly... Car il faut que je vous parle. » (Il les attira dans un coin de la taverne afin qu'ils soient isolés.) « Voyez-vous les garçons, de nombreuses personnes au Ministère me dissuaderaient de faire ce que je suis entrain de faire, mais … Mais vous devez être au courant. Vous courrez un grand danger. »

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, et s'en prendre de pincettes, Julian alla droit au but :

« Sirius Black est concerné, c'est ça ? »

« … Que savez-vous de Sirius Black, les enfants » poursuivit Mr Weasley.

« Seulement qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban. »

« Et vous savez pourquoi ? » (Devant le silence des enfants, il reprit :) « je ne suis pas sot. Je fais parti de ceux qui vous ont ramené chez vos famille ou, dans ton cas Sebastian, à l'orphelinat, durant cette nuit du 31 Octobre. Bien. La nuit, où vous avez mis hors d'état de nuire... »

« Voldemort » lança Julian, dans le plus grand calme du monde.

« _Ne prononce pas son nom_ » coupa le père Weasley, « Quand vous avez battu... Vous-savez-qui, Black a tout perdu, mais il est resté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son plus fidèle serviteur. Et, dans son esprit, vous représentez le seul obstacle qui empêche Vous-savez-qui de revenir au pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi il s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Pour vous retrouver. »

« Et nous tuer » éluda Julian.

« … Les garçons » reprit, grave, le père de famille, « promettez-moi de pas chercher à retrouver Black... »

« Monsieur Weasley. Pourquoi chercherions nous à retrouver quelqu'un qui veut nous tuer » demanda Sebastian, perdu.

« Parce que … Sirius Black est ... »

* * *

« Harry. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement _brillant_ » éclata la brune, riant si fort qu'elle dut se taire pour le bien des autres passagers.

« Arrête de rire, Kuroe » coupa, sérieuse, Hermione, « il a eut de la chance de ne pas être renvoyé de Poudlard ! »

« Non, j'ai même eu de la chance de pas être arrêté » reprit le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, mais quand même, 'Mione... Faire gonfler sa tante comme un ballon, c'est excellent ! »

« Kuroe, suis-nous » s'exclama Sebastian qui laissait la porte de leur cabine ouverte.

« Je vous laisse, à ce soir ! »

Elle les rejoignit dans la cabine et s'y installa, comme chaque année. Ceci dit, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa place soit prise par... oh.

Elle se mit alors à côté du brun, qui fut surpris. D'habitude, elle était face à lui, et riait à ses blagues. Alors qu'habituellement elle se serait énervée en expirant sa lassitude, elle n'avait rien dit. Julian passa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne et se gratta le cuir chevelu avant de dévisager Sebastian, assis en face de Kuroe. Julian prit la parole :

« Est-ce qu'il dort profondément ? »

« Je crois » lâcha Kuroe, toujours aussi … Étrange.

« Il faut qu'on te raconte quelque chose, alors. »

« Concernant quoi » lança, méfiante la brune.

« _Qui_ , plutôt. Sirius Black. »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part de la brune, du moins visibles. Elle joignit simplement ses mains et dévisagea gravement le brun, les lèvres pincées. Julian réfléchissait silencieusement.

« On a appris quelque chose grâce à Mr Weasley. »

« Ah oui » demanda, intéressée la brune, « qu'est-ce-que tu as entendu » insista-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

« … C'est le parrain de Potter. »

« _Pardon_ » éructa à voix basse la brune, son regard se braquant soudainement sur la silhouette aux côtés de Sebastian.

Le blond la détailla. On aurait cru qu'elle était sur le point de tuer la personne endormie rien qu'avec son regard. C'était comme si elle déchargeait des milliers d'obus de métal rien qu'avec ses prunelles métalliques.

« C'est un fou. Mais tout le monde est sa recherche. Il sera capturé facilement. »

« Tu oublies que c'est le premier sorcier à s'être évadé d'Azkaban. C'est un fou. _Furieux_ » appuya Sebastian.

« Merci Sebastian » siffla la brune.

Puis, les roues du trains se mirent à crisser, ce qui mit en alerte totale le trio. Julian se releva, ouvrant la porte de la cabine pour regarder autour. Mais il y eut un mouvement brusque qui fit reculer Julian, le faisant s'asseoir.

« Woh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » demanda à voix haute Kuroe, inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit le brun, intrigué, « peut-être une panne... »

Le noir se fit. Une sensation de froid entra dans la cabine. Un froid morbide qui glaça le sang de Julian.

« Julian » commença Kuroe en dévisageant son ami, pâle comme un linge, « Julian, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je... Faut que je sorte, je... Putain, je- »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Kuroe plaça doucement sa main sur la vitre. Qui se gela, complètement. Elle retira sa paume de main, comme brûlée, dévisageant tour à tour Julian et Sebastian.

« Sebastian, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » demanda la brune, de la buée sortant d'entre ses lèvres.

« _Je ne sais pas !_ »

Kuroe retint un grognement frustré, puis se figea quand Julian se releva vivement, faisant les cent pas dans la petite pièce. On aurait dit un claustrophobe, et Kuroe et Sebastian ne surent quoi faire.

« Putain, putain, putain, _PUTAIN_ » exorcisait-il, la sueur froide coulant de sa tempe.

Ce n'était absolument pas dans la personnalité de Julian de montrer sa peur aux autres, Sebastian le savait. Kuroe semblait être nerveuse, vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Et puis, ils le virent.

Une grande silhouette s'approcha lentement, avec apesanteur vers la porte, faisant reculer à grands pas le brun qui se rassit aux côtés de la brune, cette dernière dévisageant la créature qui ouvrit avec lenteur la poignet de la cabine, passant ses doigts – ou plutôt, ses phalanges dépourvues d'épiderme – sur le chambranle. Puis, elle surplomba la petite pièce qui se remplit d'une atmosphère glaciale, gelée et triste, ô combien triste. Julian avait la mâchoire serrée, Kuroe dévisageait d'un air interdit l'espèce de monstre se tenant droit comme un « i » devant eux. Puis, il se pencha vers Julian, et l'aspira, aspira, aspira, aspira, aspira...

Tout ce dont Julian se rappela avant de s'évanouir fut un rire sardonique et une lumière vive.

A son réveil, il fut légèrement secoué par Kuroe, qui tenait son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains. Il fut agacé.

« _Casse-toi_ » rembarra-t-il, massant son crâne et repoussant de l'autre main la brune qui, malgré le rejet, ne put que soupirer de contentement.

« Tenez, mangez, c'est du chocolat » proposa l'homme en face de lui, son sourire doux rassérénant le brun qui prit le bout qu'on lui tendait.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'était, _professeur_ Lupin ? »

Professeur Lupin ? Depuis quand Kuroe était-elle devineresse ? Et pourquoi appuyer le mot « professeur » de cette manière ? Hm, trop de questions pour un jeune garçon qui venait de se réveiller.

Julian dévisagea le professeur, puis la brune avant de cracher, mauvais :

« Un foutu Détraqueur. »

« Oh, c'est à ça qu'ils ressemblent » souffla-t-elle, ailleurs.

« On s'en fout de ce à quoi ils ressemblent, qu'est-ce-qu'ils foutaient là » asséna le brun, sur les nerfs.

« Ils cherchent... Sirius Black » annonça le professeur Lupin, un petit sourire compatissant sur les lèvres, « reprenez du chocolat. »

« Mais arrêtez de m'engraisser, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une carte fidélité chez Britannique Diabétique » pestiféra Julian, visiblement très énervé.

Sebastian voulut dire quelque chose pour que Julian cesse d'être aussi... Arrogant, ceci dit, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de la brune, il se tut. Qu'avait-elle depuis le Chaudron Baveur ? Elle ne semblait pas encline d'en parler puisque dès qu'elle sentait le regard persistant du blond se mit à sourire, bien que cela soit plus forcé qu'habituellement. Elle intériorisait beaucoup trop.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

* * *

Il y eut une magnifique réception cette année. Les voix de la chorale de Poudlard résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, et donnait un aspect très solennel, si bien que Kuroe ne pipa mot pendant leur chant traditionnel : le chant des quatre maisons. Son regard glissa cependant vers Zabini, aux côtés de Draco qui la regardait avec un bien étrange sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise. Draco regarda tour à tour Blaise et Kuroe, et maintint un regard dédaigneux à l'encontre de la brune, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Elle murmura à l'oreille de Sebastian :

« Ils ont quoi les Serpentards ce soir ? »

« Pourquoi » demanda-t-il.

« Blaise me regarde bizarrement et Draco... on dirait qu'il veut me tuer avec ses yeux. »

« C'est parce que tu es jolie » répondit simplement Sebastian en esquissant un sourire.

« … Hein ? »

« Tu es devenue très, très belle. Enfin, tu l'étais déjà. Mais là, c'est flagrant, tu ressembles de moins en moins à une enfant. C'est normal que Zabini te regarde comme- »

« Tu me trouves belle » coupa la brune, les yeux écarquillés.

Sebastian sembla l'imiter puisqu'il fit la même chose avec ses prunelles. Il détourna son visage, gêné d'une telle question et remercia infiniment Dumbledore de prendre la parole.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant que nous n'ayons tous l'esprit embrumé par notre excellent festin. Tout d'abord, je suis heureux d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur R. J. Lupin qui a eu la bonté d'accepter le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Bonne chance professeur ! »

Le dénommé R. J. Lupin se leva, accueillit par les applaudissements des élèves, enchantés de voir leur nouveau professeur. Kuroe esquissa un petit sourire, sous la perplexité de Sebastian qui, décidément, ne savait plus comment réagir avec Kuroe. Dix minutes plutôt, il pensait qu'elle détestait ce professeur et voilà qu'elle l'accueillait comme un bon ami. Perdu, complètement perdu...

« Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il savait qu'il fallait me donner du chocolat » releva Julian, encore énervé de l'incident des Détraqueurs.

« Eh, de Rodez » s'exclama une voix derrière-lui.

Julian maugréa dans sa barbe les paupières closes avant de se retourner, impassible. Draco Malfoy.

« C'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui ? Genre... Vraiment évanoui ? »

« Va niquer ta consanguine de mère, Malfoy » cracha Julian avant de se retourner, furieux, « comment cette fouine a su … ? »

« Arrête d'y penser, Julian... » souffla Kuroe, attristée que ce dernier soit réellement touché par cet événement.

« Malheureusement, notre professeur qui enseignait les soins aux créatures magiques depuis des années a décidé de prendre sa retraite afin de profiter des derniers membres qui lui reste... J'ai cependant le plaisir de vous annoncer que ces cours seront assurés par nul autre que par notre cher... Rubeus Hagrid ! »

Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'il se lève, ce fut grâce à l'aide du professeur Mac Gonagall qu'il se redressa, renversant les verres de la table où il siégeait au sol. Des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, tandis que la brune sifflait à l'aide de ses doigts et que Sebastian applaudissait avec vigueur le nouveau professeur qui allait leur enseigner cette matière. Purée, ce qu'elle était contente, Kuroe ! Elle adorait cette matière plus que tout, elle était vraiment à l'aise tout comme en herbologie et en Défense contre les forces du mal. Avoir comme professeur un demi-géant aussi passionné que Hagrid ne la mettait que dans une humeur des plus frénétiques. Par ailleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner afin de siffler vers Draco :

« Eh, Malfoy ! Ne sois pas trop deg' mon coco, tu vas demander de l'aide à ton papa pour renvoyer Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans lui, dis moi... ? »

Un petit rire mesquin s'en suivit, tandis que Pansy Parkinston la foudroyait du regard. Elle fut cependant retourné par Sebastian qui ne tolérait pas ce genre de comportement venant de sa meilleure amie, mais son arrogance n'avait vraiment que très peu de limites...

« Pour continuer sur une note beaucoup moins joyeuse, sachez qu'à la demande du Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard va devoir accueillir jusqu'à nouvel ordre quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban... » (Julian avait failli se redresser avec indignation.) « … Jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé ! Les Détraqueurs seront postés à toutes les entrées du domaine... Bien que l'on m'ait assuré que leur présence ne perturberait pas nos activités quotidiennes, je vous mets en garde. »

Les élèves se turent et l'écoutèrent avec attention, surtout Julian, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise avec cette créature.

« Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus secrètes, et ils ne se laissent pas abuser par des ruses ou des déguisements, c'est pourquoi je demande à chacun et à chacune d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal... Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un Détraqueur d'être indulgent. »

Julian devint tendu, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de pincer ses lèvres pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles de Dumbledore.

« Mais vous savez... On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir comment rallumer la lumière. »

* * *

« C'est incroyable qu'elle fasse toujours ça au bout de trois ans et en plus... »

« Elle ne sait pas chanter » s'exclamèrent Seamus et Harry en même temps, amusés.

Kuroe se mit à rire, bousculant Dean qui passait dans le corps d'un fantôme. Il se frotta la robe de sorcier, sous l'éclat de rires de Kuroe.

« Tu as pris une douche froide » s'exclama cette dernière.

« C'est vraiment... Dégoûtant » grimaça Dean, se laissant épousseter le tissu de sa robe.

Ses yeux marrons croisèrent les yeux gris de Kuroe qui lui sourit, contente de revoir son ami Gryffondor. Mais elle fut bien vite tirée par Hermione, bientôt dirigée dans son dortoir.

Et le lendemain ? Eh bien, le lendemain...

« Elle dit vraiment, mais genre... Vraiiiment... De la merde » murmura, scandalisée, Kuroe aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, même si je l'aurais formulé autrement... »

« Ptain Hermione, t'es là depuis quand » s'exclama, stupéfait Ron.

« Moi, eh bien... Je suis là depuis le début » répondit-elle, accueillant un regard complice avec Kuroe.

« Bien, échangez vos tasses les enfants » demanda Mrs Trelawney, « Neville mon garçon, est-ce que votre grand-mère va bien ? »

« Euh ben... Oui, je crois » balbutia le garçon.

« Faites moi voir. » (Elle prit la tasse.) « Oh. Hélas... Ooooh, Mr de Rodez ! … Je vous sens... Dans l'au-delà ! »

« Mouais, sans doute » haussa le garçon d'un sourcil.

« Allez-y mon enfant, lisez la tasse de Mrs Taisu. »

Le brun écarquilla des yeux, dévisageant sa meilleure amie qui mordit sa joue de l'intérieure. Il retint un juron peu glorieux – quoi qu'en fait non, il ne l'avait pas du tout retenu :

« _Putain_... Euhhh, je vois une croix... D'après ce livre – de merde soit dit en passant, n'est-ce-pas – cela signifie beaucoup d'épreuves et de souffrances. Mais là, y a un soleil... Ce qui signifie du bonheur. Donc en résumé, Kuroe va souffrir sa race mais elle va kiffer. … Tu vas te faire dépuceler ou quoi ? Dean, t'es où » appela le brun, Kuroe lui répondant par un doigté prodigieux du majeur.

La classe se mit à rire, tandis que le professeur tandis sa main vers la tasse, intriguée avant de la reposer bruyamment en criant :

« _PAR MERLIN_. »

Kuroe dévisagea son professeur comme si elle eut été possédée par Mr. Babadouk.

« Oh ma pauvre chérie... Vous avez... Le sinistros... Je vous l'affirme. »

Des murmures se propagèrent dans la classe, rendant Kuroe davantage nerveuse. Le professeur regarda la tasse de Julian et réitéra un cri, se tenant la poitrine à l'aide de ses deux mains. Les deux bruns reluquèrent leurs tasses... Elle étaient similaires. Ils se dévisagèrent avec inquiétude avant de regarder la tasse de Sebastian... Vide. Une voix plus claire que les autres se fit entendre :

« Pas Ministros, _Si_ -nistros... C'est le personnage le plus funeste qui soit, c'est un présage... De mort. »

« Non, pas encore » chouina Sebastian.

Julian et Kuroe se regardèrent, interdits. Bon sang...

Le cours suivant, merci Merlin... Les soins aux créatures magiques, avec Hagrid. Kuroe se détendit tout simplement, bientôt suivi par Julian qui oublia l'histoire du Sinistros et contempla avec sa meilleure amie les Hippogriffes debout devant eux. Ils étaient somptueux, grands et très fiers... Un peu comme Julian, songea la brune qui dévisagea, pensive son meilleur ami.

« Arrête de me mater » lâcha Julian, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je ne te mate pas » rétorqua la brune, détournant le regard.

« Tu songeais que j'étais aussi magnifique que ces créatures, c'est ça ? »

« Peuh, n'importe quoi... »

Et pour clore la conversation, elle tenta d'ouvrir son livre en lui caressant le dos. Elle le fit avec tellement de douceur que le livre poussa un râle de contentement et se laissa grandement faire.

« T'as vraiment un don avec les créatures, Kuroe » s'exclama, sidérée, Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de le caresser sans qu'il daigne s'ouvrir, « ah, c'est amusant » grommela, cynique, la brune.

« Ah oui ! Très, très amusant, hilarant, même » s'écria Draco, sarcastique, « tout va à vau-l'eau dans cette école... Quand mon père saura que Dumbledore a nommé ce lourdot « professeur » » commença, vaniteux Malfoy.

« Et si tu fermais ta gueule, Malfoy » laissa sortir Julian, le surplombant de sa grande taille.

Hagrid coupa bien vite l'altercation entre le blond et le brun. Julian recula, laissant un sifflement dédaigneux sortir de ses lèvres, Kuroe dévisageant son meilleur ami d'un œil sévère. Le changement c'est maintenant, _certes_ , mais il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Elle croisa ses bras, dévisageant de sa petite taille le grand Julian de Rodez. Ce dernier feignit ne pas l'avoir vu, parce que c'était particulièrement gonflé de sa part. S'avancèrent devant la classe trois imposants Hippogriffes, aux plumes d'argents. Kuroe en fut ébahie, ce qu'Hagrid remarqua.

« Attention, Kuroe ! Ce sont des créatures très fières, il faut que tu gagnes leur confiance si tu veux t'approcher ! »

« Oh... »

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« Euh, je euh... Je sais pas... »

Une main la poussa un peu plus près, elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il l'avait poussé dans la gueule du loup. _Quel connard ce Julian_... Aussi, elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle s'approcha prudemment, si sa vessie avait été pleine, elle se serait faite dessus.

« Recule-toi Kuroe, _recule-toi_ » s'exclama soudainement Hagrid.

Par réflexe, jamais nous ne saurons pourquoi, Sebastian attrapa le poignet de Julian, ce dernier faisant glisser son regard vers la main moite du blond qui ne réalisa le geste qu'une fois que le brun lâcha d'un ton particulièrement sombre :

« Non mais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sebastian en mode _kawai desu ne_. Manquait plus que ça.

Avec les encouragements d'Hagrid, Kuroe se courba poliment, avec beaucoup d'humilité, et une fois que la grande créature accepta de faire une révérence des plus polies, elle rit toutes dents dévoilées.

« Oh. Bravo, Kuroe. Bravo » s'exclama le garde-chasse, très sincèrement époustouflé, « maintenant, tu vas pouvoir lui caresser le bec, approche-toi. »

Kuroe opina, tout sourire, et tendit sa main doucement, laissant le grand oiseau s'approcher. Il marcha, véhément... Pour se laisser cajoler sans retenue, des sons presque similaires à ceux d'un ronronnement de chat faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales.

« Ce n'est pas _possible_ ! Elle a du sang de Pan dans ses veines ou quoi » se scandalisa Hermione, fière et à la fois surprise de l'affiliation qu'avait Kuroe avec les animaux.

« Dans certaines familles de sorciers, il y a des ascendants contrôleurs de Dragons – Zabini il me semble » (Ce dernier se redressa, fier) « peut-être que Kuroe a dans ses ancêtres des contrôleurs des animaux. Ceci dit, ce n'est que de la supposition. »

« Déjà qu'elle contrôle les serpents » lança, acerbe, Pansy.

« Toi t'as même pas besoin de les contrôler, tu en es déjà un » s'exclama Julian, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Pansy grogna, se mettant aux côtés de Draco. Hagrid se mit à porter la brune qui paniqua :

« Mais, mais Hagrid ! … »

« Je suis sûr qu'il va te laisser te porter sur son dos, allez, hop » s'exclama le gardien, frappant le flanc de la créature pour qu'elle daigne s'envoler.

« QUOI ? Non, non, nonononononononooooooon » chouina Kuroe qui s'agrippa fortement aux plumes de l'oiseau, « j'vais mouriiiir ! »

Et la voilà qui s'envole. Le vent balaya ses cheveux bruns, et elle plissa des yeux pour distinguer le paysage, se perdant dans le paysage d'Écosse.

Le paradoxe, le Shangri-La, l'Olympe, le Jardin d'Eden... Kuroe ouvrit grand ses yeux. Son épiderme fut infectée par toutes ses sensations grisantes, jamais ô grand jamais elle n'avait connu ça, même pas sur son balais. Le soleil perçait les nuages, ils volaient juste au dessus du grand lac, l'Hippogriffe posant ses griffes dans l'eau... Elle volait, elle volait, sur un dos d'Hippogriffe. Ses bras tendus, comme si elle enlaçait l'air, comme si elle se laissait transporter dans un autre monde, son cri déchira l'air, et résonna dans les clairières. Le paysage défilait, toujours plus vite, elle pouvait sentir les muscles tendus de la créature contre ses jambes, son souffle inégal, ses frémissements de bonheur... Et le bonheur, elle le vivait, à deux cent pour-cent. Aussi, lorsque Hagrid siffla l'hybride oiseau-cheval, et que ses sabots se mirent à marteler le sol pour ralentir, Kuroe fut encore prise de tremblements dû à l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines.

« Oh, bravo Kuroe ! C'était formidable ! Comment trouves-tu ce premier cours, alors ? »

« Exceptionnel, professeur » s'exclama la brune, un sourire plus que joyeux sur les lèvres.

Hagrid pencha sa tête sur le côté, gêné mais très flatté par le compliment de son élève, tandis qu'une maugrée éclata dans la foule d'élèves :

« Oui ! Tu n'es pas du tout dangereux, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Putain Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu » commença la brune, avant de le voir s'approcher insolemment de la créature.

« … Grosse brute répugnante ! »

« Malfoy » prévint Hagrid, alerte.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de ricaner que l'Hippogriffe, blessé dans son égo se redressa sur ses pattes arrières, le surplombant. Kuroe écarquilla ses yeux, Hagrid ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement que le coup parti : un coup de griffe sur l'avant-bras, le faisant choir au sol. Le professeur se mit entre les deux afin d'apaiser la créature, tandis que Malfoy se roulait au sol, _sur le point de mourir_. Il psalmodia une litanie, tandis que Kuroe vérifia son pouls, l'air grave :

« Ah mince, non tu ne vas pas mourir Malfoy, à notre plus grande peine. »

« Kuroe, ce n'est pas drôle » s'exclama Hermione, les traits inquiets, « il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Hagrid ! »

« Oui oui, c'est moi le professeur, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Allez, viens-là Malfoy » marmonna le professeur, portant l'élève à l'agonie dans ses bras.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la forêt, Kuroe put très distinctement entendre Malfoy proférer des menaces au professeur et à la créature, ce qui la tendit. Il était entièrement en faute ! Il avait été prévenu en début de cours que cette magnifique hybride était fière, et qu'il fallait l'approcher avec la plus grande délicatesse qui soit, mais non... Heurté par le fait que ce soit la Gryffondor qui réussisse encore une fois à faire quelque chose que lui n'avait pas su faire, il ne s'était pas empêché pour commettre, à nouveau, un acte stupide et irréfléchi. Quel orgueilleux personnage...

Un coup de bec contre sa joue la fit se retourner, et elle offrit un sourire attendri à l'hybride qui la détaillait, comme énamouré. Kuroe frotta son bec affectueusement, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que Draco allait bel et bien mettre ses menaces à exécution.

* * *

« Il a été vu ! Il a été vu » s'exclama Seamus dans la Grande Salle.

« Qui ça » demanda Sebastian.

« Sirius Black ! »

Kuroe se tendit. Des hoquets surpris résonnèrent et auréolèrent très bientôt Seamus qui étala le journal sur la table. Après une inspection du journal, Ron s'enquit :

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il va venir à … A Poudlard ? … Nan ? »

« Avec les Détraqueurs à toutes les entrées ? »

« Les Détraqueurs » répéta Seamus, blasé, « il leur a déjà filé entre les doigts, il peut très bien recommencé. »

« C'est vrai » poursuivit Bem, « Black peut être n'importe où... C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée, essayer d'attraper de la fumée avec les mains. »

Kuroe plongea son regard dans celui, complètement fou de l'évadé, ce dernier semblant hurler après le photographe...

Un paysage beaucoup plus euphorique. Mr Lupin, faisant son premier cours. Elle lui sourit en entrant, ce genre de sourire qui en disait long, sourire rendu bien évidement.

« Tiens, Kuroe. Vous n'oublierez pas que vous avez votre cours particulier ce soir, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié professeur » répondit-elle, de bonne humeur.

« Fort bien. Mettez vos affaires dans le fond, nous allons débuter par de la pratique ! Suivez-moi » s'exclama le professeur, se rendant vers une armoire.

Kuroe suivit le groupe, bientôt rejointe par Julian et Sebastian, puis elle laissa le professeur expliquer ce qu'était un Epouvantard, une entité qui prenait la forme de ce dont on avait le plus peur. Et la formule pour contrer cette créature était Ridikulus, il permettait de donner une forme hilarante à l'Epouvantard. Tout le monde se prit au jeu, Neville tout d'abord. Son Epouvantard était le professeur Rogue, ce qui avait bien fait rire tout le monde. Il s'en était très bien sorti en imaginant Rogue avec les vêtements de sa grand-mère. Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, et sa peur des araignées, vaincue par une araignée en roller, Parvati et sa peur des serpents... Kuroe s'avança, motivée à braver sa peur.

Oh, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa peur soit si... Perturbante.

« Vous êtes prête » demanda le professeur Lupin.

« Totalement ! »

Et l'Epouvantard changea, se modifia, tira ses traits pour devenir... Un énorme loup noir. Aux yeux gris. Kuroe eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, la chose dont elle avait le plus peur normalement, c'était les éclairs... Pourquoi ?! _Pourquoi_ ce loup ? Se posait-elle vraiment la question... ? Le loup s'approcha, plus menaçant que jamais, faisant reculer davantage la brune. Ses gestes furent fébriles, elle tint maladroitement sa baguette magique et balbutia à mi-voix :

« Rid... _Ridikulus_! »

Mais rien, il était toujours là.

« _Ridikulus ! Ridikulus ! Ridikulus,_ _ **RIDIKULUS**_ » scandait-elle, se recroquevillant au sol, la pointe de sa baguette droit devant le museau du loup.

« Kuroe ! Imagine quelque chose de drôle, maintenant » s'écria le professeur, « tu peux le faire, tu es très intelligente, ne te laisse pas dominer par ta peur ! »

« _RIDIKULUS_ » vociféra-t-elle, plus fort, avec plus de détermination.

Le loup se changea en louveteau trisomique. Il jappa ici là, se culbutant contre les jambes du professeur qui resta subjugué.

Sous le regard éberlué des élèves de la classe.

« … C'est … C'est pas mal, Kuroe... »

Elle dévisagea, totalement désarçonnée son professeur, perdue. Elle se releva vivement et frotta son crâne à l'aide de sa main, un rire nerveux s'échappant de sa gorge. Elle vint se cacher derrière Sebastian, honteuse d'avoir perdu son sang froid.

Ce fut au tour de Julian.

Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise, mais il faisait parti de ces gens qui savaient dissimuler leurs émotions. Aussi, il feignit ne pas se sentir affecté, et se posta devant l'Epouvantard, concentré.

Ceci dit, le professeur Lupin, voyant la forme de l'Epouvantard dévier vers une forme qu'il redoutait, se permit de faire obstacle entre Julian et la créature, captant son attention.

Une pleine lune vint se former, camouflée par d'épais nuages. Il lança le sort de _Ridikulus_ , l'astre se transformant en ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfla à vue d'œil. Il ouvrit le placard de l'Epouvantard et enferma le monstre à l'intérieur, annonçant ainsi que le cours était terminé.

« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses » conclut-il, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres.

Alors que les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Julian resta planté là, dévisageant l'armoire avec dédain. Kuroe elle s'était rapprochée du professeur, se laissant remonter le moral.

« Les garçons, je vais devoir vous demander de partir, je dois donner des cours particuliers à Kuroe » congédia poliment le professeur de DCFM.

Le brun se tourna lentement. Il avança avec le plus de fierté possible vers ses affaires, et sortit férocement de la salle de cours, Sebastian ne tardant pas à le suivre, perdu.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah les joies du travail estival. Vous connaissez ? Ah si vous saviez...

Encore, travailler avec des enfants en centre-aéré c'est plutôt cool, mais poser son cul derrière un bureau tout l'été à dire « bonjour, en entrant surtout faites attention à ne pas toucher à la chèvre morte empaillée sinon je vais me faire défoncer. Et évitez de toucher aux papillons sinon j'vous encule merki. » ou « Bonjour, à droite se trouve une exposition sur les mules et les mulets et tout au fond vous avez l'exposition sur le patrimoine du village, amusez-vous bien kiss xoxo » ouuuu « bonjour, c'est à quel nom ? Monsieur-je-devais-passer-le-jour-même-mais-je-ne-suis-pas-venu-mdr. ok. »

.  
... Les gars comment faites vous pour faire ça toute l'année ?! C'est dans des moments pareils que je me dis que ma place est à Poudlard. A tous les coups je serais allée à Poufsouffle, quoi que peut-être que je serais allée à Gryffondor en fait. Ou peut-être Serpentard parce que je suis sacrément vicieuse quand on me pousse à bout. Non parce que Serdaigle même si c'est classe je serais pas à la hauteur erm.

.  
Et vous ? Si vous aviez été à Poudlard, dans quelle maison auriez vous envie d'appartenir ? Dites-le moi je suis curieuuuse.

.  
btw COMMENT CE CHAPITRE JE L'ADORE. JE L'AIME PLUS QUE LES MOCHAS ET LES CAPUCCINOS (ça veut dire que je l'aime VACHEMENT BEAUCOUP.)

.  
BONNE LECTURE LES COUPAINS.

Chapitre 6

 _Folies nocturnes_

* * *

« _Les loups hurlent à la pleine lune_ »

* * *

« _Waddiwasi_ » souffla Kuroe, pointant le bout de sa baguette vers Peeves.

Quelle personne terriblement écœurante collait encore ses chewing-gums dans les serrures ?! Ça lui donnait des envies de vomir. Le sort prononcé, la boule de gum se délogea d'une vitesse vertigineuse du trou pour venir se loger dans la narine de Peeves, ce dernier tenant son nez comme s'il avait inspiré une mouche. La brunette ricana, tandis que Sebastian émettait un son proche du dégoût.

« T'es dégueu, Kuroe... »

« Moh, c'est toi qui ne comprend rien à mon art » rétorqua la brune, agitant sa baguette en bois de chêne blanc devant son nez droit.

Julian n'eut aucune réaction. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte que... Kuroe était une représentation parfaite de Peter Pan. Sur toutes les coutures. Elle agissait comme un enfant refusant de grandir, en plus d'être particulièrement insolente et arrogante autant envers les élèves que les professeurs. Il détourna simplement son visage, s'attardant sur l'apparition soudaine de Cho Chang, assise aux côtés de Cédric Diggory. Un autre beau gosse, mais le plus énervant avec lui, c'était qu'il était foutrement gentil. Ça cachait anguille sous roche, Julian était persuadé qu'en dessous de cette apparence _Poufsoufflienne_ se cachait un gros bâtard. Son regard fixa intensément Cho Chang, il se permit même un sourire en coin qui fit détourner le regard perçant de l'asiatique, intimidée.

« Julian, quand t'auras fini de mater Cho Chang, tu nous feras signe » siffla Kuroe, les bras croisés. « Parce qu'en fait je m'étais dit … ce serait cool qu'on se balade tous à poil dans le château, comme ça on aura tous une bonne raison pour se mater les uns et les autres. »

« Et ça ferait une bonne raison pour que tu vives cette expérience mêlant souffrance et bonheur ! Le pauvre Dean … »

« Mais arrête avec Dean » explosa-t-elle (enfin), « tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier avec cette histoire ! »

« Ohh, que d'ondes négatives … Je perçois mal l'au-delà avec ces réactions nébuleuses... Je m'en vais de ce pas toucher les étoiles avec le professeur Rogue, salut ! »

Il avait fuit, laissant une Kuroe furieuse.

Et sa fureur se décupla en cours de potions.

« Vous n'avez PAS le droit de nous retirer cinq points parce que Neville a réussi une potion avec l'aide d'Hermione ! »

« J'avais bien précisé qu'aucune aide ne serait tolérée. Neville devait se débrouiller tout seul. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor » siffla-t-il, mécontent que Kuroe-Xena la guerrière s'emmêle.

« Vous êtes un professeur odieux ! »

« Trente points en moins. »

« Vous ne supportez pas que l'on vous reprenne parce que vous pensez avoir bon sur tout ! »

« _Cinquante points_... »

« Kuroe arrête, _c'est bon_ » maugréa plaintivement Sebastian.

« Mais il- »

Elle s'interrompit, remarquant le nombre de points que leur professeur leur faisait perdre. Elle était indignée. Si les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal plaisaient à la majorité de tous les élèves, l'opinion générale concernant les cours de potions n'avait pas changé c'était un cours toujours aussi merdique avec un professeur d'autant plus merdique. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour Julian lui passa sous le nez sa mère n'avait pas signé la lettre pour accepter de le laisser sortir. Kuroe et Sebastian se retrouvèrent seuls alors. Le brun les regarda s'en aller, l'air hagard... Frustré de ne pas pouvoir sortir, Julian frappa son poing contre le mur de pierre. Purée, ça il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Mrs de Rodez et ses punitions. Maugréant à voix haute car il s'était fait sacrément mal à la main, il croisa le professeur de DCFM à un couloir, ce dernier lui offrant un sourire.

« Vous n'êtes pas allé à Pré-au-Lard » demanda le professeur, surprit.

« Ma mère n'a pas signé mon autorisation » lança-t-il, amer.

« … Eh bien, certes je ne peux pas vous proposer de bière-au-beurre, mais ça vous dirait de boire le thé dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais vous expliquer pourquoi je me suis interposé entre l'Epouvantard et vous. »

Curieux, Julian accepta et le suivit. En entrant dans son bureau, il fut surpris par l'aspect un peu austère de la pièce à cette heure-ci de la journée, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Aussi, Remus Lupin lui tendit une tasse avant de prendre la parole, la mine un peu désolée :

« Je pensais que l'Epouvantard prendrait la forme de Voldemort. »

« Oh. Eh bien, sachez qu'il ne me fait pas peur » répondit simplement le brun.

« Ah » réalisa Lupin, ses yeux s'écarquillant, « les Détraqueurs, c'est ça ? »

Le brun grimaça, pas très satisfait que son professeur eut deviné qu'il avait peur de ces créatures, puis il dit :

« Quand j'étais petit, un Détraqueur s'est échappé d'Azkaban et m'a attaqué... »

« Je vois. Je trouve ça très fascinant … C'est une belle preuve de sagesse : avoir peur de la peur... »

Julian hocha la tête. En réalité, s'il pouvait ne pas avoir peur du tout, ce serait vraiment mieux. Le soir, Kuroe était plus détendue que pendant la journée, s'amusant à voir Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione courir après Croûtard, le rat de Ron qui s'enfuit dans les couloirs du château. Ça, c'était distrayant. La brune se pelotonna un peu plus contre le canapé, jouant avec la carte du Maraudeur. Rien de nouveau, de bien nouveau... puis, elle pâlit. D'un coup. Elle enfouit la carte dans sa poche et quitta la salle commune, alors que le couvre-feu venait d'être sonné, mais elle n'en avait cure. Peter Pettigrow. A Poudlard. La carte ne mentait jamais, il y avait anguille sous roche, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit encore en vie ? Vite ! Elle devait prévenir Dumbledore, tant pis pour l'heure du couvre-feu. C'était vital ! Elle courut dans les couloirs, arrivant dans un passage secret et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage, elle se tut, reculant vivement, sous les yeux éberlués de la personne en face d'elle.

« … Papa. »

* * *

.

Le lendemain, Julian fut surpris de voir l'absence de Kuroe dans la salle commune, d'autant plus dans la Grande Salle, et davantage en cours d'herbologie. C'était la journée d'Halloween, c'était complètement incohérent qu'elle ne soit pas là pour mettre la zizanie dans le groupe de Serpentards avec des farces et attrapes que Georges et Fred lui auraient offert. Mais elle n'était pas là. Vers la pause de midi, les deux garçons s'étaient rendus en désespoir de cause à l'infirmerie, dernier endroit où aurait pu se trouver la brunette. Et ce fut le cas, ils la virent étendue sur un lit, l'air profondément endormie.

« Il serait peut-être plus sage de la laisser se reposer, mes chers amis. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en manque de force nécessaire pour aller en cours » lança Dumbledore qui s'était déplacé vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé, monsieur » demanda Sebastian, perdu.

« Je ne sais pas, Sebastian... C'est Mrs Pomfresh qui m'a demandé de venir. Laissez-la dormir, elle vous racontera elle-même ce qu'il lui est arrivé, filez ! »

Ils acquiescèrent, laissant leur amie se reposer tranquillement. Mais le soir, alors qu'ils revenaient du banquet d'Halloween, quelque chose se produisit devant la porte menant à la salle commune des Gryffondor : la Grosse Dame avait disparu, et d'énormes traces de griffes siégeaient à sa place. Sebastian redouta le pire. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent.

« Regardez ! La Grosse Dame, elle est là » s'exclama un élève de Poudlard.

Tapie derrière un rocher dans la savane, la Grosse Dame se tenait dans ce tableau, en larmes, le maquillage coulant de ses joues.

« Mrs dites-moi qui vous a fait ça » demanda, perdu, Dumbledore.

« C'est celui dont tout le monde parle ! Il est ici, dans le château ! Sirius Black ! »

Le blond trembla d'effroi. Le prisonnier était ici ? Dans le château ?! Julian plissa les yeux, perplexe. Et Kuroe, dans tout ça ?! Alors que tous les élèves furent dans l'obligation de descendre dans la Grande Salle afin d'y passer la nuit, Julian chercha Kuroe du regard, ne la voyant toujours pas descendre des escaliers. Puis, il vit Rogue la tenir par le col, comme si elle était un chien et l'amena dans la foule, lui expliquant les événements. Elle rejoignit Julian et Sebastian, silencieuse, leur adressant un regard encore endormi. Qu'avait-elle eu, hier soir ? Elle n'eut pas vraiment envie d'en parler puisqu'elle changeait rapidement de sujet à chaque fois que la nuit dernière était évoquée. Ils prirent place sur des matelas mis à disposition, Kuroe ne quittant pas le duo de garçons qui restèrent interdits en la voyant esquisser un sourire étrange.

Les jours s'écoulèrent beaucoup trop vite. Kuroe se concentrait sur ses cours, restait longtemps à ses cours du soir avec le professeur Lupin, les entraînements de Julian reprirent, Sebastian se rapprochait de Luna et Ginny … Puis un jour, le professeur Lupin ne put donner un cours, il était malade. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui le remplaça. Très étonnés, les deux garçons s'assirent machinalement à leurs places habituelles, le professeur Rogue entamant un cours sur les Loups-Garous, d'entrée :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Loup-Garou ? »

Devant la classe muette, il s'apprêta à interroger Harry, ce dernier restant muet... mais une main se leva, un geste qui étonna la plupart des élèves de la classe.

« … Mrs Taisu ? »

« A la différence d'un Animagus, le Loup-Garou est obligé de se transformer, et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de subir. Cette transformation se manifeste lors de la pleine lune, tandis qu'un Animagus peut se transformer comme bon lui semble, en plus de conserver sa personnalité humaine. Mais pas le Loup-Garou. Le Loup-Garou lui, n'aura plus une seule trace d'humanité et aura une soif de sang dangereuse, et il n'aura aucun moyen de se contrôler, il pourrait aller jusqu'à tuer son meilleur ami s'il y est confronté. »

Le professeur Rogue dévisagea son élève d'un air étrange. Kuroe maintint son regard perle sans ciller, le professeur détournant ses yeux vers Harry pour se retourner face à son tableau en lâchant :

« Enfin, l'influence de Mrs Granger commence à payer. Mais n'allez pas devenir une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout numéro deux, ça pourrait très vite m'agacer. Vous devriez réitérer ce genre d'actions en cours de potions, Miss. »

« Certainement » acquiesça la brune, reposant son regard sur son livre, « tout du moins le jour où vos cours de potions seront aussi intéressants que les cours de Mr Lupin » asséna-t-elle, un sourire de satisfaction glissant sur ses lèvres.

.

Les matchs de Quidditch reprirent également.

« Tu ne seras pas là » répéta le brun, les traits sombres.

« Excuse-moi Julian, le professeur Rogue m'a collé … Je lui ai demandé s'il était possible de décaler la retenue après le match mais il a refusé … Tu m'en veux ? »

Il y eut un petit moment silencieux, dans lequel Julian dévisagea son amie face à lui, interdit avant de lâcher soudainement :

« Non, bien sûr que non, de toute façon que tu sois là ou pas ça ne changera rien. »

Kuroe eut comme un petit pincement au cœur à l'entente de cette phrase, un petit sourire crispé prenant place sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois » souffla-t-elle, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

« Mrs Taisu, venez ici » persifla Rusard.

Le brun en profita pour rejoindre son équipe, laissant le concierge du château emmener Kuroe dans le bureau. Elle se retourna une fois pour le voir disparaître dans un couloir, une moue triste sur le visage. Julian ne doutait pas de ses capacités bien sûr, mais il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle soit là, ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis le début. D'autant plus que le temps n'était pas en leur faveur, il aurait bien voulu de ses encouragements habituels pour le motiver davantage. Mais il ne pouvait pas embarquer Kuroe comme il le voulait, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Aussi, il mit ses lunettes de protection sur ses yeux et enfourcha son balais avant de s'envoler, se mettant face à l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Le coup d'envoi annoncé, Julian fonça droit vers le vif d'or, faisant attention à ne pas se prendre des cognards en pleine figure – ou pire encore ! Dans le bras... Effectuant plusieurs loopings afin d'éviter ces maudites balles, il dut remonter soudainement, le vif d'or se dirigeant dans le ciel. Il plissa ses paupières : bon sang, on n'y voyait absolument rien ! La tempête l'empêchait de voir précisément la balle d'or, et l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle abandonna, retournant au stade, ce qui intrigua le brun qui persista dans sa recherche. Sa main se tendit vers le vif d'or, plus si loin de lui... Or, un éclair passa sous un nuage, l'illuminant. Une ombre se dessina sur ce nuage, revêtant la forme d'un loup qui hurle. Le Sinistros. Julian fronça ses sourcils, dévisageant le nuage qui s'effaça pour laisser place à un Détraqueur. Puis deux. Et trois ! Julian ne réfléchit pas et fit demi-tour, mais les créatures avaient décidément bien envie de lui faire du mal car une fois retournée, il fut face à la grande gueule déployée de la créature qui lui aspira le visage. Il entendit plusieurs cris, une femme morte de peur, une autre déterminée et la dernière résignée. Des cris de femmes qui s'évanouirent en même temps que lui. Il tomba de son balais, se laissant engourdir par sa chute, bientôt ralenti par l'intervention de Dumbledore qui hurla dans les gradins :

« _Aresto Momentum !_ »

Puis le noir, total.

* * *

.

Il se réveilla, dans un lit d'hôpital, ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley à son chevet, visiblement très inquiets.

« Que s'est-il passé » marmonna-t-il, tentant de se redresser légèrement.

« Les Détraqueurs t'ont encore attaqués » annonça Kuroe, soucieuse, « ils t'ont fait tomber de ton balais. Dumbledore a ralenti ta chute et a fait fuir les Détraqueurs... Il était furieux, réellement. On ne l'a jamais vu comme ça... »

« Mais... Concernant ton balais, Julian » commença Fred.

« … On l'a cherché tous ensemble, mais » poursuivit Georges.

« Le Saule Cogneur... Il l'a complètement détruit » déglutit Ron, lui tendant les restes de son Nimbus 2001.

Julian regarda ce qu'il restait de son fidèle compagnon de Quidditch, avant de détourner le regard, visiblement très furieux. Kuroe se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, inquiète pour son meilleur ami qui n'avait plus de balais, l'ancien étant resté chez ses parents avec qui il ne communiquait plus depuis la rentrée. Qu'allait-il faire sans balais ?!

« Désolé, mais j'aimerais rester seul un moment... Je vous rejoins ce soir » lança le brun, l'humeur sombre.

Kuroe se sentit très mal pour le coup. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais son meilleur ami lui faisait mal au cœur, ou tout du moins ses réactions. A contre cœur, elle s'en alla, suivant Sebastian qui lui rendit un regard interdit, ne sachant comment réagir lui non plus. Lorsque sa chambre d'hôpital se vida, il renversa bruyamment son verre au sol, le son des débris éparpillés sur le carrelage résonnant.

Ce fut un week-end plutôt plat, vide... Lorsque Julian revint enfin à Poudlard, Sebastian et Kuroe l'accueillirent avec une joie non-dissimulée. Ils se rendirent de bonne humeur en cours de DCFM, le professeur Lupin les accueillant à nouveau, et de très bonne humeur.

« L'on m'a dit que Mrs Taisu avait bien répondu à la question de Mr Rogue ? Vous a-t-il donné des points, Miss » s'enquit le professeur, curieux.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas- »

« Et bien, dix points pour Gryffondor ! Je suis très content que vous ayez fait l'effort d'apprendre ce chapitre » s'exclama le professeur, rayonnant de joie, « est-ce que par tout hasard c'est une idée de Mrs Granger ? »

Les deux demoiselles se dévisagèrent, confuses avant de hocher de la tête.

« Continuez de prendre exemple sur votre amie, Mrs Taisu. »

Le cours se termina, Kuroe restant assise sur sa chaise afin de suivre son cours particulier, et alors qu'elle allait s'apprêter à faire de la pratique avec Mr Lupin, ils furent coupés par l'arrivée soudaine de Julian, frappant à la porte.

« Entre Julian, entre ! Kuroe, je vais te demander de pratiquer dans l'autre pièce _en silence_ bien évidement, et ferme bien la porte derrière-toi. »

« Oui Monsieur » accepta la brune, prenant ses livres qu'elle dissimula sous sa robe de sorcier.

Encore des cachotteries, songea Julian, commençant à être de plus en plus déçu.

« Bien Julian, je voulais te voir... Concernant ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant le match de Quidditch » commença-t-il, s'appuyant contre son bureau, « … Les Détraqueurs, comme tu le sais, se nourrissent de souvenirs sombres... Ton passé doit certainement beaucoup les attirer, ce n'est pas un choix anodin s'ils s'en prennent le plus souvent à toi. »

« … Est-ce normal d'entendre des cris avant de... De... »

« Des cris » répéta le professeur, « eh bien, si cela vient des souvenirs qu'ils te volent, en effet c'est normal. »

« … Je crois que j'entends les cris de la mère de Kuroe. Et de Sebastian. »

« La mère de Kuroe ? … Oh » comprit le professeur, peiné.

Pourquoi n'avait-il retenu que « la mère de Kuroe » ? … Pourquoi semblait-il affecté par cet aveu ? Il ne put cogiter la-dessus bien longtemps, le professeur Lupin s'exclama, sûr de lui :

« Très bien. Je vais t'apprendre à créer un _Patronus_. »

* * *

.

Pré-au-Lard. Harry et Julian s'étaient retrouvés comme deux idiots à la salle commune, jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ait eu l'idée de combiner la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils empruntèrent les passages secrets, se faufilèrent derrière des dédales, et arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard en moins d'un quart d'heure. Tout était comme il se l'était imaginé, c'était grand et il était bien heureux de se promener sans être repéré... Mais Julian fut rapidement pris de cours, Harry se dirigeait tout droit au Chaudron Baveur, intriguait par une conversation entre McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et le ministre de la Magie.

« Non, Harry attends » commença le brun, se dégageant de la cape avant d'être entraîné dans sa péripétie.

Et il se sentit con, le de Rodez. Maintenant qu'il était là, à Pré-au-Lard, sans cape d'invisibilité … ?

« Julian » s'exclama une voix aiguë très connue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là » appuya une voix plus grave.

Julian se retourna machinalement, agitant la Carte du Maraudeur dans sa main droite. La brune et le blond se dévisagèrent un court instant, mais Kuroe tomba soudainement à terre, comme si elle eut été bousculée par quelqu'un. Et elle comprit très vite.

« Julian, tu es venu avec qui à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Avec Harry » répondit-il, comprenant lui aussi.

Sebastian n'eut même pas le temps de demander des explications que Kuroe courut après les traces de pas d'Harry, ce dernier se dirigeant vers la cabane hurlante. Les deux garçons restèrent là, puis Sebastian prit la parole :

« Allons à Zonko. »

Le brun hocha de la tête, laissant la brune suivre à tâtons le _Pote Potter_. Elle le trouva au loin, assis sur une pierre, et elle tendit sa main vers la cape qui le cachait pour la faire tomber.

« … Harry … »

« Tu le savais » aboya-t-il.

« … Oui, mais écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu cro- »

« Il les a tué ! De sang-froid, alors qu'il était leur ami » cria-t-il après la brune, lui attrapant les épaules.

« Harry, écoute-moi » tenta la sorcière, secouée comme un prunier.

« Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! J'espère qu'il va me retrouver... Et quand ça sera fait, je serais prêt... Et quand il sera face à moi, je le tuerai ! »

« Non, Harry … Tu ne comprends pas … »

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, je crois... Sirius Black a tué mes parents ! … De quel côté es-tu » demanda-t-il, froid.

« … Je suis du côté qui me semble le plus juste » termina-t-elle, les bras croisés contre son buste.

Le brun recula, avant de rabattre sa cape d'invisibilité et faire le chemin inverse, la petite Kuroe ne réfléchit pas et le suivit. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique.

* * *

.

Sans conteste le meilleur Noël de Julian jusqu'à présent, puisqu'il l'avait fêté avec Kuroe qui s'était fait un plaisir de faire _Whistable_ jusqu'à chez-lui en volant. La cacher jusqu'au matin ne fut pas tâche aisée cependant, ce pourquoi ils avaient refaits leur valise pour partir dès le lendemain, Kuroe ayant déjà prévu de revenir plutôt à Poudlard. Ce qui expliquait le sac et le sort d'extension, et les affaires de la brune déjà mises dedans. Ils repensèrent chacun de leur côté aux événements, Julian riant doucement sous le regard mi-surpris, mi-amusé de la brune :

« D'ailleurs l'épisode de la douche était plutôt sympa » conclut Julian, étirant un sourire amusé.

« Tu veux dire que c'était une catastrophe ! Tu m'avais jeté sous l'eau alors que je portais ta chemise » s'exclama, consternée la brune.

Julian ricana, la brune étirant un sourire amusé. Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, ils retrouvèrent Sebastian, ayant passé ses vacances de Noël à Poudlard pour prendre de l'avance sur les devoirs, choses que Kuroe avait complètement oubliée ! Elle était dans la mouise totale... Sous les recommandations de Sebastian, elle le suivit dans la bibliothèque afin de les faire avec lui, tandis que Julian fut confronté à une Hermione perturbée.

« Bah alors Granger, t'as pas eu de bouquins pour Noël » blagua le brun.

« Hilarant, de Rodez. Et non, c'est juste que... Eh bien, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid a été condamné à mort. On ne peut rien faire pour empêcher le père de Malfoy de retirer la plainte. »

« Ils sont allés loin quand même, d'autant plus que c'est Draco le responsable » se scandalisa le brun.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit mais... Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière... »

Julian acquiesça, laissant la brune se diriger vers la bibliothèque, morose. Remontant dans la salle commune, il découvrit un cadeau, en dessous du sapin. Et deux. Et trois. Intrigué, il les dévisagea et lut son nom sur l'un des trois paquets. Il le déballa, et saisit dans sa main un magnifique Éclair de Feu, le dernier modèle, une note accompagnant le présent.

« Joyeux Noël, Mr de Rodez. On m'a appris que votre Nimbus 2001 avait été détruit par le Saule Cogneur. Je sais que vous prenez soin de ma petite princesse, c'est une sorte de remerciement. Prenez soin de ce balais de la même manière dont vous prenez soin d'elle. »

La note n'était pas signée.

Le soir, après que le repas de Noël se soit fait entre les élèves revenus ou qui n'étaient pas repartis, Julian attira ses deux amis dans la Salle Commune et leur fit voir les cadeaux. Kuroe pâlit tandis que Sebastian eut un grand sourire et déballa le cadeau, trouvant une Encyclopédie sur les Dragons, une très vieille Encyclopédie même ! Il n'y avait pas de note, tandis que Kuroe déballa une robe somptueuse avec une petite note.

« Ta mère l'avait porté pour notre premier réveillon de Noël. Elle a toujours été si petite, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses la porter cette année. Tu as la même sensibilité que Kira, elle t'ira donc très, très bien, je n'en ai aucun doute.

Remus. »

Après la robe, se trouvait un autre cadeau au pied du sapin qu'elle ouvrit également … C'était une bague. Dans l'écrin se trouvait un petit papier qu'elle déplia, lisant le mot dedans :

« J'avais demandé ta mère en fiançailles ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas laissé l'occasion à Mikoto de récupérer la couronne, elle avait une trop grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. »

« _Diffindo_ » murmura la brune, le papier se découpant en plusieurs morceaux avant qu'elle ne les jette dans le feu de la cheminée.

Elle mit la bague à son annulaire gauche et dévisagea ses deux amis, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle prit la parole :

« Euh, du coup … Ca vient de qui vos cadeaux ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu de notes, ni rien … »

« La même chose » répondit le brun, fourrant la note dans sa poche arrière.

Kuroe hocha la tête.

« Et toi » demanda Julian.

« Cadeau anonyme aussi » dit-elle.

« T'as regardé correctement sous le sapin » demanda Julian, curieux.

Kuroe fronça ses sourcils et se pencha vers l'arbre de Noël avant de voir un petit paquet. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Tu l'ouvriras dans ton dortoir, moi je vais aller me coucher. Sebastian ? »

« Je te suis ! Bonne nuit, Kuroe » s'exclama le blond.

La brune acquiesça avant de regarder les deux garçons retourner dans leur dortoir. Kuroe tourna trois fois la couronne à son annulaire avant de monter les escaliers, ouvrant la porte de son dortoir pour croiser Hermione.

« Tu as eu des cadeaux » remarqua Hermione, « ouvre, ouvre ! »

La brune hocha vivement de la tête avant d'ôter le papier cadeau et d'ouvrir la boîte.

« … Oh. »

C'était le bracelet qu'elle avait vu à l'étalage au marché de Noël de Londres. Elle le mit autour de son poignet, le détaillant sur toutes les coutures. Le fil était fin, en argent, et la petite cloche tintait agréablement, produisant un son reposant.

« Quoi ? C'est Julian qui te l'a offert » s'exclama, surprise, Hermione.

« Hein ?! »

Elle prit le papier que Granger agitait sous ses yeux, et le lut. Avant de rire nerveusement et de ranger le papier dans la boîte. Malgré ça, il lui avait offert un cadeau de Noël. Elle s'installa sur son lit, faisant tinter le bijoux contre son poignet, un sourire attendrit sur ses lèvres avant de s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, tout comme son pendentif, sa bague et son bracelet ne la quittèrent plus, considérant ces bijoux comme des grigris porte-bonheur. Même en fin de journée, elle avait une mine douce, comme apaisée avec de tels bijoux sur elle, lorsque son regard se figea sur une silhouette : elle vit Julian presser le pas vers la salle de Lupin. Intriguée, elle le suivit silencieusement, se mettant derrière la porte afin d'écouter le cours. Et quelle surprise ! Julian qui apprenait à faire le sort de _Patronus_ ! Elle était contente que Julian affronte sa phobie de cette manière.

« Bon, à trois, je libère l'Epouvantard... Trois... Deux... Un ! »

Julian se raidit et tint fermement sa baguette face à l'Epouvantard en forme de Détraqueur, ce dernier se penchant rapidement vers le visage de Julian. Il lança, concentré :

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

Ce ne fut pas assez suffisant la première fois, si bien que Mr. Lupin remit l'Epouvantard dans sa grande malle. Julian recouvrit ses esprits, prenant le morceau de chocolat que son professeur lui tendit et le mangea, fermant ses yeux.

« Le souvenir n'était pas assez joyeux, je crois » songea le brun à voix haute, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu songeais à quoi » demanda le professeur.

« Lorsque j'ai attrapé le vif d'or en première année. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut vraiment que ce souvenir soit puissant, tellement puissant qu'il t'enveloppe quand tu lances le sortilège. Essaie de t'en souvenir... Maintenant, réitérons l'expérience. »

Julian hocha vivement la tête. Quel souvenir pouvait-il utiliser ? Un souvenir heureux, qui l'enveloppait de tout son être ? _Don't you even knew ? I'm watching you, I protect you, I love you like no one never did before._

« Trois... Deux... Un... »

L'Epouvantard refit son apparition, surgissant de la malle et surplombant le brun. Julian ferma ses paupières et laissa son souvenir embrumer son esprit. L'odeur des cheveux trempés, le son des rires, la sensation de compter réellement pour quelqu'un pour ce que l'on est, et non pour ce que les autres veulent que l'on soit, les battements réguliers d'un cœur apaisé...

« _Spero... Patronum_ » s'écria-t-il en rouvrant ses yeux !

Le sortilège apparut, soudainement, une énorme vague de lumière opalescente repoussant l'Epouvantard à l'intérieur du meuble que Lupin referma, aux éclats. Le son sec de la malle verrouillée, Lupin félicita le brun, sincèrement ravi :

« Bravo ! Excellent, de Rodez ! _Excellent !_ Quel souvenir as-tu utilisé ? »

« Noël. Ce Noël précisément » répondit le brun, les traits réjouis d'avoir réussi ce _Patronus_ grâce à ce souvenir.

Et derrière la porte, Kuroe eut un petit sourire nerveux, dissimulant une grande émotion. Elle fit marche arrière et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, presque en sautillant. Ce fut dans une bulle de béatitude que Kuroe vécut durant une semaine, parfois les garçons la surprenait entrain de fixer un point dans la Grande Salle en souriant, sereine, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Même le soir, alors que Ron et Hermione se disputaient par rapport à la disparition de Croûtard avec comme hypothèse que ce soit Pattenrond qui l'ait mangé... Eh bien, même avec ces tâches d'ombres, son humeur semblait inébranlable.

Jusqu'au jour où Julian se fit prendre avec la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais manque de chance, il était tombé nez-à-nez avec Malfoy. Et tout se passa très vite.

« Qu'est-ce » demanda Rogue en prenant le parchemin.

« Un parchemin vierge » répondit le brun.

« Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ? Ouvrez-le. »

Julian s'exécuta, tandis que le professeur de potions posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la carte et récita en détachant chaque syllabe :

« Révèle tous tes secrets. »

La Carte s'anima, pour laisser place à un message.

« Lisez-le » ordonna Rogue, avec son air suffisant.

« Hum … Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui. Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin. Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur. Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux, s'il veut cesser de ressembler à un tas d'ordure. C'est ce qui est écrit je n'invente rien ! »

Le professeur de potions grogna avant de s'emparer de la carte, tirant Julian par le col de sa robe de sorcier, sous sa désapprobation la plus totale. Le son d'une carte abattue sur un bureau résonnant dans toute la salle de cours de Mr Lupin, ce dernier se tendant légèrement en voyant le papier, ce quiintrigua le brun tandis que Mr Rogue tonna, d'humeur passable :

« Votre élève s'amuse avec un objet qui... A mon humble avis pourrait être un objet de magie noire. »

« Oh non professeur Rogue, je pense plutôt que ce doit être un objet de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko, ahaha ! Si vous permettez je vais m'occuper de Mr de Rodez et je vais étudier cette carte. »

Le professeur partit en maugréant, pas très satisfait d'avoir été insulté par un papier. Une fois la porte fermée, Mr Lupin se tourna vers son élève et lui asséna, pas très satisfait :

« Julian, certes vous maniez parfaitement le sortilège du Patronus, mais n'en profitez pas pour désobéir aux règles de Poudlard et de vous faufiler comme bon vous semble à l'aide de cette carte ! C'est d'une … Je suis stupéfait de voir que vous n'hésitez pas à prendre des risques aussi catastrophiques pour rejoindre vos amis ! Je suis déçu. »

« Mais grand bien vous fasse si vous êtes déçu, ne me faites pas croire que jamais vous n'avez fait ce genre de choses à mon âge, ce serait d'une mauvaise foi... »

« En effet, j'en ai fait des vertes et des pas mûres, mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour vous donner le droit de faire la même chose. Je garde cette carte avec moi, elle ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Elle appartient à Kuroe » coupa Julian.

« Non, elle appartient aux Maraudeurs, c'est ce qui est écrit dessus, non ? »

Julian quitta la pièce, furieux de s'être fait repérer par Malfoy. Et lorsque le visage si reposé de Kuroe mua en un visage colérique, il ne put s'empêcher d'être davantage furieux.

« Me regarde pas comme ç- »

« Mr. Lupin a tout à fait raison » coupa Sebastian. « Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques ? Tu imagines si Rogue aurait percé le secret de cette carte ?! On aurait pu lui dire adieu ! Tu es inconscient, tu ne réfléchis même pas une seconde aux conséquences de tes actes … ! »

« Des fois faudrait que tu apprennes à fermer ta grande gu- »

« Eh, c'est bon les gars ! Julian vient de sortir de la salle de cours de DCFM, ce n'est pas pour subir une nouvelle remontran- T-t-t-t, Julian n'émet aucun son, pas même un « ta gueule », et allons manger. J'ai la dalle. »

Mais Julian n'avait pas faim, il persistait à tuer du regard Sebastian qui ne se sentit absolument pas mal dans sa peau. Le lendemain, ils montèrent dans la salle de cours de Mrs Trelawney, Julian lisant cette fois-ci dans la main de Kuroe, lui prédisant beaucoup d'obstacles avant la libération prochaine, ce qui le fit exploser de rire, sous le regard dubitatif de la brune. Les deux bruns descendirent, se disputant à nouveau sur les prédictions des lignes de leurs mains, créant des hypothèses par rapport aux différents types de peau qui pourraient éventuellement influencer les prédictions, lorsque la boule de cristal de la professeur roula dans les escaliers, Sebastian la rattrapant et faisant machine arrière pour le rendre à la professeur. Professeur qui ne le vit pas tout de suite, ce pourquoi il déposa la boule sur son piédestal avant de faire machine arrière. Tout du moins, il l'aurait voulu si la professeur n'avait pas soudainement pas plaqué sa main sur son épaule, débitant un flot de paroles trop vite :

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant treize ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et sera attrapé par le chien. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir... avant minuit... le serviteur... sera... attrapé... par le chien..._ »

Sebastian se tendit de tout son long, reculant légèrement à l'entente de cette prédiction jusqu'à ce que le professeur Trelawney dévisage son élève :

« Eh bien mon garçon ? Tout va bien... ? »

« … O-oui... Je … Je vais y aller... »

Et il s'enfuit, rejoignant ses deux amis, l'ayant sagement attendu en bas des escaliers, près de la cabane d'Hagrid qu'ils avaient promis de soutenir pendant la sentence de Buck.

« Tout va bien, Sebastian » demanda Kuroe, inquiète.

« … Je crois que Mrs Trelawney a fait une prédiction, devant moi... »

« Une prédiction » répéta la brune, « et que disait cette dernière ? »

« Que le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait attrapé ce soir, par un chien... »

« Est-ce-que tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu Sebastian » lâcha la brune, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur particulière, « en es-tu sûr de chez-sûr ?! »

« O-oui, il me semble que c'est ç- »

« I-il faut que j'y aille les garçons, excusez-moi auprès d'Hagrid, il faut que … Que je... Je … »

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'elle se mit à courir en sens inverse, dans le château, les deux garçons se dévisageant, perplexes. Ils se rendirent à la chaumière d'Hagrid. Le début des ennuis n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

.

.

* * *

.

.

DAT SUSPENS. DGHBJRGBHGKDNGJLNFB  
(N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour dire que c'est du caca / ou pour dire du caca, j'aimerais bien lire vos impressions et vos spéculations sur certains mystères ou pairing, JHGZRJBH.  
Des bisous, **KLR**.


	7. Chapter 7 (bonus)

On a tous une personne qu'on aime le plus au monde. Une affection inexpliquée, tellement forte qu'elle peut paraître ambiguë. Cette personne représente un peu tout le frère, le père, le meilleur ami, le confident. Et le plus fou dans cette histoire, c'est que chaque moment passé avec cette dite personne est une source d'inspiration qui se renouvelle à chaque instant, chaque minute... C'est grâce à cette personne que ce chapitre est sorti en une journée, et chaque détail du chapitre représente au moins un instant passé avec elle.

.

.

Je dédie ce chapitre « hors-série » à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde mon meilleur ami.

.

.

* * *

Chapitre 7

 _Joyeux Noël Julian_

* * *

« _Tout ça sonne comme une aventure_ »

* * *

Ça pullulait la « magie de Noël ».

Julian aurait dû être content, c'était une fête qui signifiait amour, famille et partage.

Ahah. Quelle bonne blague.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que cette fête ne lui véhiculait plus cette impression factice. Elle ne lui avait par ailleurs jamais paru plus fausse que cette année. Peut-être parce qu'il changeait et que, inexorablement, il devenait comme ces adolescents dont tous les messages prodigués par les chansons, les récits et les expériences n'étaient que des mensonges qui permettaient seulement et uniquement de rêver. Ce matin, il avait accepté d'accompagner sa mère au marché de Noël de Londres, peut-être pour se donner une chance, de sauver cette impression d'étrangeté quand il était à ses côtés. Mais tout se passa comme il s'en doutait.

Sa mère avait toujours eu ce don, vous savez … ? De mettre en avant la beauté et l'intelligence de son enfant, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle était la personne qui avait au monde une personne remarquable, qu'elle avait modelé à son image et à ses goûts. Cela dit, cela faisait bien longtemps que Julian ne se laissait plus manipuler par cette personne. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était : une personne, une connaissance, un figurant dans son histoire. Elle n'avait aucun impact, si ce n'était que de confirmer que ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui rendait sa mère fière d'avoir fait un fils qui se forgeait de lui-même. Que nenni.

« Il a eu l'année dernière les meilleurs résultats parmi quelques élèves de sa classe. À vrai dire, c'est grâce aux cours particuliers que je lui ai payé quand il a eu onze ans, on voulait vraiment qu'il ait les meilleurs résultats de sa classe... Bon, après, il faut dire qu'avec le niveau de sa classe – Gryffondor, oui ça a été un choc pour nous aussi... - il a un peu de mal à se démarquer. Mais bon, nous sommes sûrs qu'il va faire redoubler d'efforts pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats de sa classe, n'est-ce-pas Ju-... Julian ? _Julian !_ »

Dès que sa première phrase s'était achevée, il avait eu la décence de s'en aller, car il savait très bien que le reste de sa tirade n'allait pas lui plaire. Il déambulait sans but aucun, il était aphone, et dévisageait d'un œil plus ou moins mauvais les étalages. Un tintement se fit entendre au loin. Ce genre de tintement qui, bien que discret, attirait les oreilles distraites. Il tourna simplement son visage vers le son, et ne bougea plus. Mais c'est vrai. Kuroe était rentrée chez-elle pour Noël. Il haussa ses sourcils et se dirigea vers elle, son état s'étant inconsciemment plus amélioré. Il tapota son épaule pendant qu'elle secouait la petite clochette accrochée sur une simple chaîne en argent, ses traits toujours aussi fascinés dès que quelque chose attisait sa curiosité. Elle se tourna violemment, se prenant un index contre sa petite joue rouge, puis elle s'exclama, se massant la peau :

« Ahh, Julian, il faut que tu arrêtes ce petit tour ! Je vais finir par avoir des bleus... »

« Ben voyons, des bleus sur la joue ! Tu m'en diras tant » répliqua-t-il, amusé et faussement consterné par une telle remarque.

Cette impression de réapprendre à respirer, Kuroe la ressentit à cet instant même. Cela ne faisait que quatre jours qu'elle était séparée de sa petite bande, mais bon Dieu... Ils lui manquaient ! Elle attrapa les mains gelées de son ami et les posa entre ses moufles rouges – il ne fallait pas lui en demander moins, il fallait fêter Noël dans les règles de l'art ! Julian tiqua légèrement, mais se détendit lorsqu'il l'entendit maugréer :

« Ta mère ne t'a pas dit de prendre de gants ? Tu vas attraper un rhume. »

Elle savait doser son inquiétude, mais il était vrai qu'il faisait particulièrement froid ce matin. Elle souffla sur les doigts de son amie, lui insufflant un peu de sa chaleur, puis elle lui sourit gentiment :

« Ta mère est avec toi ? »

« _J'étais_ avec ma mère. Puis j'ai eu brusquement envie de respirer de l'air contenant uniquement de l'azote et d'oxygène. »

Kuroe grimaça à cette phrase. La vie de Julian n'était pas facile, et elle n'appréciait pas le peu d'affection qu'on lui administrait, d'autant plus que pour elle, il méritait tout l'amour du monde. Peut-être parce qu'elle le considérait comme une personne beaucoup plus méritante qu'elle, elle qui avait l'amour de sa grand-mère malgré l'absence de ses deux parents dans sa vie. Elle effaça son rictus pour afficher une mine déterminée, puis elle lui dit, avec son regard pâle pétillant de malice :

« Et un air contenant l'odeur des truffes au chocolat, ça te tente ? »

« Ma foi, ce n'est pas mal aussi » répliqua-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Il étira un petit sourire. Il la vit fouiller dans son sac pour lui tendre une paire de gants en cuir, qu'elle jugeait trop grandes pour elle, puis ils se promenèrent dans les allées de confiserie, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour goûter, les musiques édulcorées de Noël suintant dans les hauts parleurs de la ville. Ils se promenèrent également dans les rues de _Londres_ , Julian refusant de céder au caprice de Kuroe qui était « d'aller au _London Eye_ comme ça on verra tout _Londres_ ! » Quelle idiotie, autant y aller en balais. Ah mais oui, c'était le monde moldu, il avait oublié. Mais sa décision était irrévocable, comme au conseil de Koh-Lanta. Il ne mettrait pas une seule mornille dans cette roue.

Des promenades, des discussions argumentées sur le _Quidditch_ et cette fameuse coupe du monde qui se déroulerait dans deux ans, des batailles de boules de neiges moldues – et oui, interdiction d'utiliser la magie dans le monde moldu ! - et des éclats de rires intempestifs, ou plutôt des éclats de joie... Firent que la journée passa beaucoup trop vite, le temps passa trop vite, et Julian avait complètement oublié sa mère ! Il râla et raccompagna Kuroe à la gare de _Londres_ , elle devait rentrer dans sa banlieue côtière à _Whistable_. Sur le chemin, Kuroe lui proposa :

« Si tu veux passer Noël à la maison, tu sais que tu peux ! Tu es chez-toi à Whistable. »

« Je sais, mais je dois refuser » déclina-t-il poliment, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il n'y avait que sa Kuroe pour lui faire preuve d'autant de bonté, il le savait, du moins le devinait sans qu'elle ne le lui dise, mais elle lui donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait. Et ça, c'était un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on aurait pu lui faire, une personne qui se dévouait corps et âme pour votre bonheur, pour vous voir sourire. Sa meilleure amie était, incontestablement, la personne la plus aimante de l'univers, ce qui par moment l'effrayait, dans le sens où cette chaleur humaine qui se dégageait d'elle pouvait aller vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Par moment, il ressentait une certaine possessivité quand elle riait plus fort avec Sebastian qu'avec lui, bien que ce soit stupide puisque Sebastian était un de ses amis les plus proches... Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Julian, mon train va partir » annonçait brusquement la brune, la mine attristée.

« Oh. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un petit moment, de la neige tombant pile à cet instant sur le nez de la brunette qui loucha sur son museau. Une esquisse de sourire vint dessiner la commissure de ses lèvres, les scènes magiques de Noël, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle regarda un court instant son meilleur ami avant de lui embrasser la joue et de s'en aller, penaude. Elle colla son nez contre la vitre, faisant ricaner le brun qui tenta de camoufler son visage rieur à l'aide de son bras. Quelle idiote...

Deux minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de la brune. Julian était resté là, seul, à dévisager le quai vide de monde. Il descendit les escaliers pour remonter vers la sortie de la gare, dévisageant ses mains.

Il avait gardé ses gants.

Comme punition pour avoir fait faux bond à sa mère au marché, il fêterait le réveillon de Noël seul, dans son grand manoir. Quelle punition mortelle... Il dévalisa le frigo, grignotant des saloperies avant de se vautrer sur les escaliers du grand hall, dévisageant les tableaux de ses ancêtres.

« Vous allez devenir gros, Julian » maugréa une aïeule, ses traits particulièrement hautain.

« Comme je m'en soucis guère, ma chère tante » lança le brun d'un air complètement las.

Si le hoquet surpris de la grande tante ne lui fit aucun effet, le son qui n'allait pas tarder à résonner dans son grand terrain l'inquiéta davantage.

Oui, un grand hurlement. Ce hurlement que les loups jettent à la lune quand ils sont malheureux.

Se redressant malgré-lui, surpris d'entendre le cri d'un tel animal près de ses terres, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, lançant un Lumos Maxima avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, la poussant pour dévisager son immense jardin. Mais personne, rien, pas même les corbeaux ni les chauve-souris ne souhaitèrent se manifester. Avait-il rêvé ce son ? Non, il n'était pas fou, il avait même une très, très bonne ouïe. Il recula vers l'intérieur de sa grande maison, et ferma l'entrée derrière-lui, perturbé. Un hurlement de loup. Le Sinistros ? Certainement pas, il fallait le voir pour craindre la mort. Et de toute manière, il ne craignait pas cette dernière, ou tout du moins il n'avait jamais songé à la craindre... Il remonta dans sa chambre, montant les escaliers de marbres et frottant ses chaussettes sur la moquette vieille mais moelleuse de la propriété, les écouteurs de son NP3 dans ses oreilles, vomissant un son plutôt sévère de **Bullet For My Valentine** , _All These Things I Hate_. Il entra dans sa chambre, retira sa chemise noire pour la lancer avec nonchalance sur son siège, frottant son épaule, là où sa tâche de naissance s'était formée. Lorsque le son se fit plus violent dans ses écouteurs, il jugea opportun de baisser le son.

« _Wear your heart on your sleeve make things hard to believe, I'm not feeling the situation..._ »

Bien que le son soit baissé, il faisait toujours abstraction des sons autour de lui, aussi, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'entrée surprise de quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce que son NP3 n'ait plus de batterie. Il se mit à frapper l'appareil, la seule présence de musique qui resta fut une petite voix grelottante et douce près de sa fenêtre.

« _All these things I hate revolve around me ! Just back off before I snap ..._ »

Surpris, il redressa légèrement la tête avant de braquer son regard vers la silhouette trempée et tremblante. Avait-elle... Fait la route en balais ?!

« Kuroe ?! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici » exhorta-t-il, plus étonné qu'en colère – pourquoi serait-il en colère ? Devait-il l'être ?

« Je ne voulais pas que tu passes Noël tout seul... »

Et le ton de sa voix fut tellement triste qu'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant que le simple fait qu'il soit seul la rendait malheureuse. Leurs âmes étaient-elles vraiment connectées à cause de cette marque provoquée par Jedusor ?! Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « passer Noël tout seul » car, au bout d'une demi-heure à manger la dinde rôtie de Noël, il serait remonter dans sa chambre s'isoler. Et ça, Kuroe ne le souhaitait pas. Il eut tout d'abord le réflexe de retirer ses vêtements gelés pour lui tendre sa chemise noire jetée sur la chaise comme un simple déchet, puis il courut dans son immense armoire sortir une serviette pour la lui donner.

« Tu imagines si le Ministère venait à être au courant que tu utilises la magie dans le monde moldu ? C'est complètement insensé... C'est... Fou. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle était folle d'avoir fait Whistable jusqu'à chez-lui en volant, sous la neige... Pour le voir. Il étira en voyant le visage plus habillé qu'habituellement de la petite brune, bien qu'un peu de son rimmel gouttait sur le haut de ses pommettes.

« Oh non... Kuroe » rit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'es faites belle pour moi ? »

« Je me … De ? Comment ? »

Son rire prit du volume. Quelle charmante attention ! Kuroe fut mal à l'aise. Elle se racla la gorge, avant de fermer ses paupières. Quelle idée de s'être maquillée, elle avait fait ça sur un coup de tête pour être mignonne, puisque c'était une occasion spéciale... Quelle idée. Cédric arriva et déposa le colis que Kuroe lui avait demandé d'envoyer, sortant de sa poche quelques _Miamhibou_ pour le récompenser de son long chemin. Julian dévisagea le paquet, intrigué.

« Joyeux Noël, Julian. »

Il releva son visage vers Kuroe. Comment … ? Elle lui avait offert quelque chose, pour Noël ? Pour lui ?

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas » demanda Kuroe, comme déçue.

« Je ne peux pas accepter … Ce... Tu m'as fait un cadeau » répéta-t-il.

« Ben oui, parce que je t'aime » répondit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence absolue pour elle.

Mouchoirs plz.

Julian passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, perturbé. Comment un petit être comme elle pouvait-elle dire des choses aussi puissantes ? Ça lui faisait peur. Il peinait déjà à remercier quelqu'un de vive voix, alors dire ce genre de choses aux gens qu'il aimait... C'était vraiment impossible, jamais il n'y était parvenu, pourtant... Ce n'est pas comme si il n'éprouvait pas d'affection pour cette jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ça faisait beaucoup trop de cadeaux d'un coup. D'ailleurs, il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait de vive voix qu'elle l'aimait. Ou peut-être pensait-elle que c'était trop évident à travers ses faits et gestes, que son amour était transparent … ? Il pouvait l'affirmer, c'était réellement transparent, mais l'entendre dire ça... Ça c'était quelque chose. Ça lui faisait même un peu peur de l'entendre le dire. Cet affection si puissante... Pourquoi lui, en fait ? Lui qui devenait le parfait connard, il ne comprenait pas, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau et commençaient à ne plus avoir de sens. D'autant plus que Kuroe commençait à afficher une tête beaucoup trop malheureuse pour qu'il ne prenne pas le paquet pour arracher les nombreux papiers et protections qui protégeaient... Cette housse. Lorsqu'il l'a défit, il enfonça sa main – ah, un sort d'extension... - pour en sortir... Un ordinateur.

« … Kuroe » commença le brun perdu.

« Ouvre-le, banane » rit la brune.

Il opina, ouvrant la session, il tomba sur le bureau de Kuroe, puis sur un fichier, un unique fichier qui portait son nom. Il cliqua dessus, et vit Kuroe se tendre comme jamais avant d'inspirer et murmurer quelques mots sur sa baguette qui produisit un magnifique son de résonance. Non... Si ? Si.

Lorsque le piano du fichier audio retentit, elle lui chanta... Une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fronça ses sourcils. De qui pouvait bien appartenir cette chanson ? Il ne s'en préoccupa plus. Il ne fixait que Kuroe et ses yeux qui se fendirent en une fente joyeuse, bien qu'elle soit toute gênée de chanter devant lui. Et une phrase marqua totalement son esprit :

« _Don't you even knew ? I'm watching you, I protect you, I love you like no one never did before._ »

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il dévisageait la merveille devant ses yeux. Il comprit tout de suite. Cette chanson, tout venait d'elle, et elle lui disait avec ses mots, si simples, si clairs et précis, comme si elle disait ces mots à un enfant innocent... Cette chanson. Était. Pour lui. Il ne fit que de la fixer, perturbé par le talent qu'elle avait d'allier ses mots à sa musique. Sa douceur. Sa vision des choses. Sa vision de lui.

« _Listen Little Prince, before your body's fading._

 _Just hold my hand,can you see it ?_

 _Said my skin was soft and warm, didn't you say it ?_

 _See how my heart's melting when I see you smiling ?_

 _Just, come on Little Prince, hold me close !_

 _Before you came back to your fucking rose !_ »

Il n'avait pas envie de croire en ses mots. Il n'était pas un Petit Prince, il n'était plus un enfant... Mais bon sang, ce qu'il avait envie d'y croire quand même. Le morceau au piano se termina, et Kuroe se tut, cachant son visage à l'aide de ses mains, bien que ses oreilles soient toujours aussi rouges... P'tain... C'était sa chanson, à lui. Il se releva et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, comme était-il supposé réagir à tout cet amour gratuit ? Lui qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter autant ? Il ne savait pas, tout simplement. Et Kuroe ne s'en formalisa pas, si la chanson le lui avait déplut, il l'aurait coupé sans qu'elle ne finisse son dû. C'est certainement que la chanson lui avait fait quelque chose. Au moins remué. Puis il s'exclama, bredouille :

« Putain, mais je n'ai rien pour toi »

« J'ai été suffisamment gâté par ma grand-mère, je suis venue pour t'offrir ton cadeau, pour que tu l'apprécies et que l'on fête Noël tous les deux » coupa-t-elle alors, posant sa main encore gelée sur celle de Julian.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Kuroe attrapa les mains de Julian, une chanson de concert retentissant dans la chambre. Une version live que la brune appréciait et qui la trouvait appropriée pour cet instant. Elle le fit légèrement bouger de gauche à droite, mouvant sa propre tête. Elle le connaissait que trop bien, mais de toute manière elle n'avait besoin de rien. Elle le serra dans ses bras, plissant ses yeux en souriant de toutes ses dents, le menton contre son torse toujours découvert : ils étaient bien là, non ? Partiellement pour Julian, les échanges tactiles n'étaient toujours pas son dada, mais pourquoi lui refuserait-il une étreinte après un pareil cadeau ? Comme il avait envie de croire en ses mots, comme il avait envie … Il lui tapota le dos et lui proposa de manger quelque chose, et Kuroe ne put refuser, son ventre émettait des sons qui ne faisaient qu'appuyer son envie de grignoter. Ils descendirent, et la brune contempla l'immensité de la demeure, interdite... Comme c'était grand … ! Elle se sentait écrasée par la richesse qu'émanait le manoir, mais elle se tut bien vite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elle qui pensait que Julian allait demander à son elfe de faire à manger, il s'en occupa lui-même, coupant des tomates et émiettant du thon dans un saladier. Le repas fut court mais efficace, Kuroe n'en demandant ni plus, ni moins. Aussi, Julian fit faire un tour à Kuroe, la visite se terminant bien sûr par un retour dans la chambre. L'ordinateur s'était éteint, en manque de batterie, si bien qu'un certain silence s'installa dans la pièce. Kuroe en profita pour bondir sur le grand lit de Julian, se couvrant d'une couverture toute douce aux teintes sombres et sobres. Julian s'installa en tailleur, grattant sa guitare en dévisageant son amie éreintée par sa route. Il se racla la gorge et chanta, berçant son amie de sa voix suave. Elle se pressa pour détourner ses yeux de ceux de son meilleur ami, leur lueur s'étant ravivée, comme s'il vivait vraiment, comme si ils étaient encore à Londres à l'heure qu'il est, comme s'il n'était jamais rentré chez ses parents et qu'il respirait un air propre et sain. Le souffle de Kuroe s'était fait serein, reposé... Elle somnolait, sans pour autant s'être totalement endormie. Il regarda l'heure, il était vingt-deux heures. Il retira les doc martens de son amie, les rangeant dans un coin pour les chaussures et vint la rejoindre, posant sa tête près du son que produisait les battements de son cœur. Quel rythme... Régulier, tranquille. Ça l'apaisa. Le col de la chemise que Kuroe portait encerclait ses joues, et lorsqu'elle inspira, un petit sourire tranquille naquit sur ses lèvres. La chemise de Julian faisait office de doudou, il en eut un petit rictus attendrit qu'il tenta de camoufler à l'aide de son bras, se trouvant con de sourire pour ce genre de choses, et encore plus con de vouloir le cacher alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas et qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette chambre. Il se surprenait de toujours savoir sourire, ça lui arrivait tellement peu en ce moment, enfin tout du moins quand il rentrait chez-lui. Il ferma ses paupières, se laissant enivrer par la fragrance naturelle et le parfum de Kuroe. Par ailleurs, ça le surprenait. Ce parfum lui correspondait plutôt bien ! C'était chaleureux et très doux.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par le son produit de la porte d'entrée ses parents venaient de rentrer ! Il remua doucement Kuroe pour qu'elle daigne ouvrir ses yeux et l'attira dans la salle de bains de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière-lui et allumant le jet d'eau chaude. Il attendit...

« Julian ? Tu es dans ta salle de bains » demanda sa mère, entrant sûrement dans sa chambre.

« Oui » répondit-il, comme pressé.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Julian » poursuivit-elle, continuant sa route vers la salle d'eaux.

« Ça peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non, j'entre » lança-t-elle.

Pris de panique, Julian entraîna Kuroe dans la baignoire, encore toute habillée et tira le rideau de douche, la suivant en ôtant vivement son jeans tandis que la mère ouvrit la porte. Julian se mordit la joue pour éviter de rire face au regard consterné de la brune, trempée et éberluée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelle palette d'expressions... !

« Julian, je suis encore furieuse de ce que tu as fait ce matin au marché de Noël » commença-t-elle, le brun devinant qu'elle devait sans doute croiser ses bras contre elle au moment même où elle prononça cette phrase, « je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, avec ton père on ne sait plus où donner de la tête … »

Kuroe tenta de remuer légèrement, mais la pression qu'exerçait Julian sur ses épaules l'en dissuada. Merde, qu'est-ce-qu'elle foutait là...

« … Tu m'écoutes, Julian » demanda Mrs de Rodez.

« Oui oui » lança-t-il distraitement, réchauffant l'eau afin d'éviter d'attraper un rhume.

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas al- … Julian » lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus morne, « pourquoi il y a des vêtements de filles dans ta corbeille à linge ? »

« J'ai emmené des affaires à Kuroe avec moi, par inadvertance » inventa-t-il, futé.

« … Tu sais Julian, ce serait bien que tu évites de la côtoyer … Du moins, pour un certain moment. »

« Pourquoi » demanda le brun, perplexe, tout comme Kuroe qui d'un seul coup pâlit.

« … Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas le savoir » lâcha-t-elle simplement, « je te laisse Julian... Mais sache que notre discussion n'est pas terminée. »

Puis elle sortit, ils attendirent quelques instants avant de couper l'eau et de tirer le rideau de douche, Kuroe soufflant silencieusement de soulagement. La chemise de Julian était gorgée d'eau, elle flottait dedans et ressemblait à un chien mouillé. Julian ricana, s'attirant le regard furieux de la brune dont le maquillage était vraiment foutu.

« Tu veux un gant ? Il ne reste plus que te savonner là. »

« Ta gueule » lança-t-elle à voix basse, le brun pouffant silencieusement.

Elle nettoya son visage et reçut une serviette ainsi que le pyjama de Kuroe qui était rangé dans son sac, ce qui lui permit d'éponger l'eau de ses cheveux et mettre un vêtement sec. Julian prit soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre, la brunette prenant place sur le lit, attendant de pouvoir se rendormir. Minuit sonna et Kuroe put assister à la modification de la chambre de Julian. Les couleurs devinrent plus chaudes, des petites décorations se trouvant çà et là sur les murs. Kuroe s'émerveilla, c'était très beau. Julian fut lui-même très surpris, ses elfes de maisons étaient entrain de décorer sa chambre, sans qu'il ne leur ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

« Joyeux Noël petit maître ! Joyeux Noël Mrs Taisu »

« Oh, merci » balbutia la sorcière, très flattée.

Julian était étonné, très sincèrement. Il avait toujours eu un rapport particulier avec ses elfes, les considérant non pas comme des esclaves mais comme du personnel qu'il fallait respecter. Peut-être que c'était une sorte de remerciement. Il haussa les épaules, comme pour répondre à sa propre question. Il leva ses yeux et esquissa un petit sourire narquois, attrapant le poignet de Kuroe pour lui embrasser la joue, cette dernière ayant par réflexe tourné son visage, les gestes très affectueux la mettant toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Elle se recula vivement, très perturbée et les joues toutes rouges.

« C'était en quel honneur, ça » demanda-t-elle, le dévisageant avec une drôle de moue.

« Relève ta tête ! »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Il y avait du gui.

« Ah. »

Elle devint aussi rouge que le manteau du Père Noël. Julian émit un petit rire, quelle réaction prévisible ! C'était une sorte de remerciement pour être venue passer Noël avec lui, et pour ce merveilleux cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait, elle l'avait réellement gâtée. Et elle, elle n'avait rien eu. Mis à part ce baiser sur la joue.

« Joyeux Noël » annonça-t-il, esquissant un petit sourire en coin.

« Joyeux Noël » répondit-elle, relevant son regard vers son meilleur ami, très émue.

Rien qu'avec cette journée et cette soirée... il se permit d'y croire encore un peu, à la magie de Noël.


	8. Chapter 8

Pour mon papa.

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _Le père de Kuroe_

.

* * *

« _Then I was young and unafraid_

 _And dreams were made and used and wasted_ »

* * *

 _._

Ils frappèrent à la porte d'Hagrid, qui au tout début, ne semblait pas enclin à leur ouvrir. Ce fut quelques instants plus tard qu'il se décida à leur ouvrir la porte, le teint livide, le corps grelottant.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû » balbutia à mi-voix le garde-chasse, s'effaçant pour laisser passer le duo, « où est Kuroe » demanda-t-il peu après.

« Elle a dû remonter, elle semblait... euh... »

« Terrifiée, c'est le mot ouais » compléta le brun, « elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir. »

Hagrid secoua ses épaules, reniflant bruyamment :

« Elle fait bien, elle est tellement sensible, elle se serait mise à pleurer et... Et je me serais mis à pleurer... »

Il referma la porte après sa phrase. Sebastian repéra de suite le comportement désemparé de son ami, ça lui déchirait le cœur de le voir ainsi, il en eut un pincement au cœur. Non, Kuroe avait définitivement bien fait de ne pas venir, elle aurait été sacrément chamboulée en voyant l'air perdu du gardien. Il n'avait même plus de contrôle sur son corps, si bien que les soubresauts qu'il produisait ne lui laissèrent aucune emprise sur le pot de lait qu'il tenait qui se brisa au sol. Sebastian ne dit rien, se contentant d'essuyer le liquide s'étendant sur les pierres.

« Je vais chercher un autre pot » lança Julian.

« Dans le buffet » aiguilla le demi-géant, assis sur son fauteuil en s'essuyant le front.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard désolé.

« Peut-on faire quelque chose » tenta le blond.

« Non, même Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire... C'est une décision de la commission, et vous savez... Ils ont peur de Lucius Malfoy... Et puis le bourreau est également un ami de Malfoy. Au moins ça ira vite, et Buck ne sera pas tout seul. »

Julian reçut un coup sur le crâne. Il reluqua la fenêtre, prêt à choper l'abruti qui venait de le frapper. Mais rien. Si ce n'était les silhouettes qui se rapprochaient sérieusement de la cabane. On frappa à la porte. Hagrid leur indiquèrent silencieusement la sortie derrière-eux qu'ils empruntèrent, faisant attention à ne pas se montrer à Cornelius Fudge, Malfoy et Dumbledore. Ils contournèrent les citrouilles pour remonter la pente, le blond se retournant pour voir s'ils étaient encore dans la cabane. Mais ils étaient face à Buck. Et la hache du bourreau s'élança pour s'abattre … Non, Sebastian n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder la scène. Tout s'était passé si vite, et le hurlement plaintif de Hagrid résonnait dans sa tête.

« Hagrid » murmura le blond.

« Allez, rentrons, il va bientôt faire nuit » répliqua le brun, s'apprêtant à remonter les marches.

Mais une forme que le brun reconnut s'aventura devant eux, couinant bruyamment. Julian eut le réflexe de l'attraper, non sans afficher une mine dégoûtée.

« P'tain c'est le rat crasseux de Ron... AH PUTAIN D'TA RACE. IL M'A MORDU CE FILS DE- »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il mordu » s'alarma le blond, dévisageant la marque que le brun avait à son pouce. »

« IL A UNE DENT CONTRE MOI. ON S'EST JAMAIS PIFFRES. PUTAIN, J'VAIS AVOIR LE TETANOS » s'écria le brun, jetant le rat au sol comme une vieille chose alors que le blond le récupéra et le fourra dans sa poche.

« Ca risque d'être difficile, le tétanos n'est transmissible que par les ch- »

Mais le regard que lui jeta le brun lui dissuada de terminer sa phrase.

« Quand est-ce-que tu prévois de rejoindre Jamie dans le camion ? »

« Quoi » demanda le blond, ne comprenant pas la référence.

« Orh, laisse tom-... »

Il se tut soudainement. Le chat d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce cirque ?! Sebastian se crispa lorsque le rat remonta pour courir sur l'herbe.

« Putain, ce con de rat » râla Julian, « Pattenrond, va voir Hermio- »

Le chat ne sembla pas l'entendre puisqu'il poursuivit le rat, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sebastian qui se mit à leur poursuite.

« Non... Mais tu déconnes là, Seb ? »

… Visiblement, non. Julian exhorta un râle guttural avant de courir derrière Sebastian, maudissant ses amis Gryffondors d'avoir des animaux aussi stupides. Il entendit Sebastian se vautrer sur un des animaux, le rat se tortillant avec peine entre les mains du blond.

« Pattenrond ! Va-t-en ! »

« C'est un chat » répliqua le brun, excédé, « est-ce que tu crois vraiment que cette bête en a quelque chose à ... »

« JULIAN, DERRIÈRE-TOI ! »

Le brun pivota. Il se tenait-là, debout sur ses quatre pattes, ses yeux jaunes luisant dans la presque pénombre, grognant bruyamment, les crocs dévoilés.

« C'est … C'est … OH MERDE JULIAN, IL Y EN A DEUX » beugla le blond.

Non... Ce n'était absolument pas le même animal … ! Le premier était un gros chien... Le deuxième était pire ! Il hurla, l'échine des deux garçons en eurent des frissons, ses crocs étaient aiguisés, il respirait bruyamment, ses yeux bleus vifs sondant leur âme.

« … Oh mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que... »

Le loup bondit sur Julian, le faisant tomber sur le dos, sa respiration se coupa sous le choc, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement, si ce n'était que de tenter de retrouver un souffle, tandis que le chien attrapa la capuche du blond, le tirant sans ménagement derrière la colline. Julian entendit le cri sourd du blond, et le loup se dégagea lentement, un petit couinement ressemblant à une plainte sortant de sa gueule. Il allait se saisir de sa baguette, mais le loup se blottit contre le brun, comme pour le dissuader. Il renifla ses cheveux, ses vêtements, et un jappement filtra de sa gorge, sa queue bougeant dans tous les sens. … Mais _what_? Julian recula légèrement, mais le loup n'était pas décidé à le quitter, se collant contre son flanc, léchant sa joue, comme s'il voulait jouer. Julian sécha sa joue à l'aide de sa robe de sorcier.

« … T'as voulu nous tuer et maintenant tu veux jouer ? »

Les yeux de l'animal semblaient intelligents, la bête le dévisageait avec insistance, sortant sa langue de sa gueule.

« J'ai pas le temps de jouer moi, je dois sauver Sebastian » s'exclama le brun, se redressant.

Mais un grognement résonna en guise de réponse, le loup sautant à nouveau sur le garçon, le faisant tomber sur le ventre sous un petit cri.

« P'tain mais casse-toi, j'ai pas le temps bordel ! »

Le loup se dégagea alors, ses pattes frottant le sol pour se diriger vers où avaient disparu le chien et Sebastian. Et quelle surprise !

« Merde... Le Saule Cogneur. »

Le loup ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper puisqu'il se dirigea intelligemment vers un point de l'arbre, appuyant sur un nœud de racine pour l'immobiliser. Plus un son de feuillage ne filtrait. Julian haussa les sourcils et se dépêcha de se faufiler dans le trou.

« Je suppose que je dois te- »

Il fut coupé par la pente inclinée qui le fit glisser maladroitement sur le ventre. Une fois arrivé en bas, le loup trottina à ses côtés, un son guttural ressemblant à un rire moqueur sortant de sa gueule.

« Franchement... »

Le brun usa de la formule « _Lumos_ » pour s'éclairer. Il suivit le loup qui courrait rapidement dans le tunnel. Un tunnel étroit et qui s'étendait tellement... A bout de souffle, ils parvinrent à déboucher vers un faisceaux de lumière, le loup jappa. Un aboiement lui répondit. Julian ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait, mais il avança.

« _Nox_ » lança-t-il, coupant la lumière de sa baguette.

Il monta l'étage, entendant le parquet se craquer... Puis il entra, voyant Sebastian au fond d'une pièce.

« Seb ! Ça va ? Où est le chien » demanda le brun, vérifiant si son ami n'était pas blessé.

« C'pas un chien » couina le blond, « Julian... C'est pire que ça … »

« _Accouche !_ »

« C'est un _Animagus_... Regarde ! »

Ce qu'il fit. Dans un coin de la pièce, il voyait un homme accroupit, une masse de cheveux noirâtres, sales et emmêlés lui tombait en dessous des épaules. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas brillé, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un mort vivant. Sa peau se tendait sur ses os, malingre bien que très grand. Un rictus comblé laissaient apercevoir ses dents jaunâtres. Sirius Black. Caressant allègrement le loup qui avait amené Julian jusqu'ici, il ne se préoccupa pas tout de suite de ses invités. Il couinait, comme heureux de l'attention que lui prêtait l'homme qui se releva, le regard attendrit.

« Je ne t'en veux pas » fit-il d'une voix éraillée, comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des lustres, « j'espère seulement qu'ils ne vont pas s'enfuir bêtement. »

Le loup vint se poster aux côtés de Julian se couchant contre son flanc.

« Alors, comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour nous tuer » demanda Julian, curieux, « un sort ? Votre loup... »

« Louve. »

« Est-ce vraiment utile de préciser le genre de votre bête ? »

« … Oh, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?! … Ma fille chérie, tu as entendu ? »

Le loup hocha intelligemment de sa tête, ses yeux se plantant dans ceux orangés du brun qui ne comprenait vraiment, mais vraiment... Rien. Sirius Black reprit en flattant la tête de l'animal :

« Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre ce soir. »

Un seul meurtre ce soir ? Sebastian mit en marche son cerveau, réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais Julian ne réfléchit pas plus, il tira sa baguette, pointant le bout vers le cœur du sorcier.

« Vous avez tué les parents de Harry. »

« Je ne le nie pas » lança à mi-voix le sorcier, « mais vous ne savez pas tout... Il y a des choses qui ont été pendant très longtemps tues, et... »

« Ferme-la, avant que je ne te tue » cracha Julian.

« Julian, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement... Tu ne sais pas ce qui me lie à Harry et à Kuroe. »

« … Que... Kuroe … ? »

« Oui... Kuroe et moi sommes liés... Plus que tu ne le crois, il faut que tu me laisses t'expliquer … »

« Non, je ne te crois pas, Kuroe et toi... N'avaient … Aucun lien. »

« Si, mon garçon, si. »

« J'vais le tuer » s'envenima le brun, mais le loup hurla bruyamment, se collant contre le criminel.

Comme une protection, il se plaça vers le cœur du sorcier, ce dernier esquissa un sourire doux en caressant la fourrure duveteuse de l'animal. Le loup se plaignait, couinant douloureusement en dévisageant droit dans les yeux le sorcier. Le brun en était complètement désarçonné, c'était comme s'il connaissait ce regard... Mais d'où ? Des sons au rez-de-chaussé alertèrent Sebastian qui hurla, hors d'haleine :

« ICI, NOUS SOMMES ICI ! VENEZ, NOUS SOMMES AVEC SIRIUS BLACK ! »

Le loup jappa, le maître de l'animal ayant sursauté. Julian reprit ses esprits et resserra la baguette dans ses mains... Cependant.

« _Expelliarmus_ » s'exclama soudainement Mr Lupin, dégainant la baguette de Julian.

Il l'attrapa, laissant un de Rodez éberlué. Son professeur... Venait... De le... Désarmer... Face à un criminel ?

« Sirius, où est-il » demanda le professeur.

Julian écarquilla ses yeux. Pardon ? De quoi parlait-il ? Black était livide. Quelques secondes passèrent, silencieuses, puis il pointa Sebastian qui ne comprit absolument rien.

« … Mais alors … Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré avant … » demanda-t-il à mi-voix, ses yeux plongeant dans les prunelles grisâtres de Black, « … A moins que … ? Non … Impossible … »

« Si » acquiesça le criminel.

« Vous aviez échangé vos places … ! »

Black hocha de la tête, grave.

« _Sans me le dire_ » appuya Lupin.

Nouveau signe d'approbation, sans décrocher leur regard.

« Vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se » commença le brun, nerveux avant de se figer.

Le loup rebondit sur ses pattes avant, semblant heureux de l'étreinte des deux hommes, comme deux frères... Sebastian se releva vivement, interdit avant de scander, furieux :

« JE RÊVE. »

Les deux hommes reculèrent, Lupin tendant ses mains en signe d'apaisement devant le blond.

« Sebastian... »

« Sirius Black et vous ? … »

« Sebastian, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît … »

« Dire que j'ai gardé pour moi mes suppositions... »

« Sebastian laissez-moi vous expliquer... »

Julian contint comme il put sa fureur grandissante, mais il ne put retenir son venin bien longtemps :

« Dire que je me suis confié à vous... Que je vous ai fait confiance … Alors que vous êtes un ami de ce … De ce … De ce _connard_! »

Le loup grogna férocement, comme furieux d'une telle insulte envers Sirius Black.

« Vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas été son ami depuis douze ans... C'est plus compliqué que cela n'en a l'air... »

« NON » s'écria Sebastian, furieux, « Julian, ne l'écoute pas, c'est lui qui a ouvert les portes à Black, lui aussi veut nous tuer... C'est un _Loup-garou_ ! »

Silence. Tout le monde dévisagea le professeur, même le loup.

« Sebastian, vous êtes connu pour être très intelligent, même plus que Julian et Kuroe … Creusez davantage, vous n'avez bon que pour une seule de vos spéculations. Je suis bel et bien un loup-garou... Comment avez-vous su » demanda Lupin, stupéfait.

« Le cours de Mr Rogue sur les Loups-Garous... »

« Brillant, Sebastian, brillant... Sans doute que Miss Granger a fait la même hypothèse. Vraiment brillants … »

« Si nous l'avions été, nous vous aurions dénoncé de suite » répliqua atone le blond.

« Allons bon, tous les professeurs sont au courant. »

« Dumbledore était au courant de votre statut et vous a tout de même embauché » demanda éberlué Sebastian, « il est fou... »

« Certains professeurs l'ont pensés, Dumbledore a eu bien du mal à les convaincre... »

« Et il a eu visiblement plus que tord, vous avez aidé ce type depuis le commencement » grinça le brun, serrant ses poings.

« Bon sang, de Rodez votre impulsivité est particulièrement agaçante. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, tenez, récupérez » balança-t-il en rendant la baguette du brun et en rangeant la sienne, « écoutez-moi maintenant. »

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé » marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard en biais au criminel, « comment avez-vous su qu'il se trouvait ici ? »

« La carte » lança le professeur, « la carte du Maraudeur. J'étais en train de vérifier dans la carte . »..

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en servir ? »

« Parce que je suis un des auteurs. »

« Comment » lança, perplexe le brun.

« Lunard, c'est moi, c'est comme ça que mes amis me surnommaient quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. »

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Ce soir, je l'ai observée avec attention car je me doutais bien que vous alliez sortir du château pour aller voir Hagrid avant l'exécution de l'hippogriffe bien que Kuroe soit montée peu avant... Et j'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Julian se tut. Il venait de marquer un point.

« Je vous ai vu traverser le parc, puis Kuroe est revenue dans le château et s'est mise à courir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor... Pour en ressortir avec »

Le loup aboya bruyamment, coupant le professeur qui dévisagea l'animal. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour se braquer sur ceux de Sirius.

« Oui, elle a le même _Patronus_ que sa mère » lança Black, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Époustouflant » souffla Lupin avant de reprendre son récit, « je vous ai vu alors tous les deux entrer dans la cabane de Hagrid. Et quelques minutes après, vous étiez dans le parc... Mais quelqu'un d'autre vous avait rejoint à ce moment-là. »

« Quoi » éructa le brun.

« Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux » reprit Lupin, faisant les cent pas sans faire attention au

hoquet éhonté de Julian, « j'ai cru que la carte se trompait. Comment pouvait-il se trouver là, avec vous ? »

« Personne n'était avec nous » s'exclama Sebastian, perturbé.

« Et puis j'ai vu … un autre point noir qui se précipitait vers vous. Sirius Black... Je l'ai vu qui vous heurtait de plein fouet. Je l'ai vu traîner deux d'entre vous sous le Saule Cogneur. »

Il regarda Sebastian, ce dernier se tendant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir le rat » demanda Lupin, « Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

Sebastian hésita, il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose pour l'animal. Puis d'autres pas se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Le loup jappa, dévisageant tour à tour Lupin et Black qui se tendirent. Voyant Hermione, Harry et Ron entrer le souffle court, Black se tendit.

« Harry » balbutia le criminel.

« Sirius... »

Julian les dévisageait, tour à tour... Quoi ? Quoiii encore ? Hermione s'approcha du loup et lui dit :

« Ça n'a pas été mince affaire de mettre Ron sur le coup. Mais il est là. Sebastian, sort Croûtard de ta poche mais tiens-le fermement. »

« Hermione » lança Lupin.

« Non, professeur, nous ne vous laisserons pas le tuer. Ni vous, ni Sirius. Kuroe nous a tout expliqué, ça a été difficile de la croire, mais elle ne nous a jamais menti. Nous savons que vous êtes innocents. »

« Pardon » s'exclamèrent Julian et Sebastian, perturbés.

« Sirius est mon parrain » expliqua Harry, « il y a une fausse rumeur qui a circulé à l'époque, disant que c'était Sirius qui avait tué les douze moldus ainsi que Peter Pettigrow. Mais c'est faux. Peter Pettigrow a bel et bien perdu un doigt, mais c'était de son plein gré : il se l'était coupé pour se faire passer pour mort, et il a tué ces douze personnes en beuglant que c'était Sirius le coupable. »

« Mais... Et Peter Pettigrow... ? »

« C'est un Animagus. Croûtard est un Animagus. Croûtard est Peter Pettigrow. »

* * *

Ils pétrifièrent le rat de Ron, et le trio revêtirent la cape d'invisibilité afin de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore pour rendre le rat, enfermé dans un bocal d'Hermione.

« Nous allons t'innocenter Sirius » confia Harry, déterminé « et Kuroe, où est-elle … ? »

« Plus proche que tu ne le crois » lança Sirius, adressant un clin d'œil complice, « et... Harry... Tu sais, je suis ton Parrain... Lorsque vous aurez amené Pettigrow au bureau de Dumbledore, je serais réhabilité... Si... Si jamais tu voulais vivre avec moi et Kuroe... Sache que tu le peux. »

Julian releva sa tête, soudainement. Comment ça « moi et Kuroe ? ». Il voulut poser la question, mais Harry répondit, heureux :

« Oui ! Bien évidement que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Avez-vous une maison ? »

« Oui, j'en ai une. Oh, Harry je suis vraiment heureux que tu acceptes ma proposition ! »

Le brun esquissa un sourire et flatta la tête du loup qui semblait guilleret. Julian dévisagea la bête, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils venaient de remonter de la Cabane hurlante, Sirius aidant Sebastian qu'il avait légèrement brutalisé.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère » demanda l'Animagus, mal à l'aise.

« Non, ça va … J'espère que vous serez innocenté. »

« Je l'espère aussi, c'est très gentil à toi, Sebastian … Remus ? »

Mr Lupin était figé, dévisageant la lune pleine qui s'échappait des nuages. Il haleta bruyamment, Sirius se tendant. L'homme sauta dans les bras de son ami Loup-Garou, sous les yeux éberlués des deux garçons qui reculèrent. La transformation du Loup-Garou se fit sous leurs yeux : le professeur avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup. Sirius fut projeté dans les buissons, le Loup-Garou tentant de récupérer son souffle, couinant. Le loup se mit devant les trois garçons, retroussant ses babines... Le Loup-Garou se mit à hurler à la lune, avant de se rapprocher dangereusement du duo. Mais l'animal vint se poster face au Loup-Garou, se jetant dessus avec férocité, Sirius revenant sous sa forme de chien et rejeta le loup derrière-lui, aboyant sur le Loup-Garou qui l'entraîna derrière la végétation. Il y eut un aboiement plaintif qui résonna dans les clairières. Le loup en eut les oreilles dressées, et se mit à courir en grognant, bientôt rejoint par Julian.

« Julian » s'écria le blond, suivant le brun dans les bosquets.

Ils coururent, vite, plus vite, et encore plus vite avant de tomber face à Sirius, le loup se couchant sur son flanc, couinant douloureusement, sa truffe contre la joue de Black. Puis, le loup stoppa ses plaintes, relevant sa truffe dans l'air. Il grogna et courut, s'enfuyant dans les buissons, sous l'étonnement de Julian qui prit la place du loup.

« Sirius, fais pas le con, reste avec- … Oh... »

L'air se refroidit. Tellement que le lac se gela. Et il les vit. Une centaine d'êtres volants, au-dessus de leur tête. Ils vinrent aspirer tour à tour Sirius, Julian et Sebastian, sous leur surprise. Julian sortit sa baguette et hurla, se remémorant des scènes joyeuses :

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

Si le jet fut puissant, il ne le fut pas assez pour contrer ce nombre immense de Détraqueurs. Son sang se glaça :

« Sebastian ! Pense à un souvenir heureux, maintenant ! _MAINTENANT_! »

« A un... Quoi … ? »

« _Spero Patronum_ » répéta le brun, tétanisé.

Encore moins fort, si bien que les Détraqueurs revinrent à la charge et aspirèrent les trois garçons. Julian crut que ça allait être la fin. Il tenta toujours de lever sa baguette mais ne parvint pas à formuler quoi que ce soit. Il fut soulevé par le Détraqueur, ses mains flétries autour de son cou, son souffle chaud, rauque et putride contre son visage. La créature retira sa capuche, et Julian put voir une peau grisâtre dépourvue de prunelles, avec une immense gueule prête à aspirer toutes les âmes ici présentes. Sebastian s'écroula au sol, vidé d'énergie, Julian lui luttait de toutes ses forces. Alors, sa dernière pensée aurait été les jeux d'enfants dans la neige de Décembre ? Est-ce comme ça qu'il allait mourir, ce soir ? L'âme de Sirius allait être aspirée par un des Détraqueurs, et Julian ne pouvait rien faire. Et il la vit. Cette lumière, au loin. Une forme. Un grand loup de lumière. Un _Patronus corporel_. Si puissant qu'il chassa la totalité des Détraqueurs. A bout de souffle, Julian tomba au sol, voyant l'âme de Sirius revenir dans son corps. Des bruits de pas frappant le lac gelé firent craquer la glace, et la silhouette se pencha pour dévisager Sirius, lui et Sebastian, son visage se rapprochant du brun. De grands yeux gris opalescents.

« … C'était toi, le » souffla le brun, s'évanouissant peu à peu.

« Chhhht... Endors-toi, endors-toi... » résonna la voix de la jeune fille.

La voix de Kuroe.

* * *

A son réveil, Julian ne ressentait pas encore les sensations de son corps : il se sentait faible, vidé de toute énergie les Détraqueurs n'y étaient pas allés de mains mortes. Il aperçut Mrs Pomfresh discuter avec Dumbledore, Fudge et Sirius.

« Nous ne savons pas où elle est. En tout cas, elle n'est pas morte, sinon Sebastian et Julian l'auraient ressenti. »

« Kuroe » souffla Sirius, désemparé.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi l'élimination de Lupin doit-être immédiate : il s'en est pris à votre … Heu... A votre fille, c'est ça » hasarda-t-il en dévisageant Dumbledore, pas très sûr de lui.

« Oui, Kuroe est la fille de Kira Taisu et de Sirius Black » confirma Dumbledore.

« Ah oui, oui... »

« Pardon » s'exclama Julian, Sebastian hochant simplement de la tête.

« Quoi, t'avais deviné depuis longtemps, toi » lança le brun, énervé.

« C'était une de mes hypothèses » affirma Sebastian.

« Ben voyons » maugréa Julian.

« Messieurs, je pense que vos petites querelles pourront patienter... Il faut retrouver Kuroe et Remus. Sirius » dit Dumbledore, presque ému.

« Non, non, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai déjà perdu ma femme, je ne peux pas perdre mon bébé » couina douloureusement l'évadé.

Sirius Black, réhabilité, le père biologique de Kuroe ? Julian n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce qui signifiait que Harry était une sorte de cousin pour Kuroe ?! Incroyable … Mais, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?! Et c'était elle le loup dans la Cabane hurlante ! Kuroe était un _Animagus_ ?! Depuis combien de temps était-elle en apprentissage ?! C'est pour ça que cette année elle était plus distante … C'était la dernière année d'apprentissage, et quoi de mieux que de demander de l'aide au professeur Lupin qui a eu des amis _Animagi_ non-déclarés ? Et elle ne leur avait rien, rien, absolument rien dit ! Il était furieux contre elle, même si une part en lui était plus inquiet de son état qu'autre chose. Dumbledore sembla deviner l'humeur de l'élève puisqu'il déclara :

« Julian, les jeunes filles sont par moment plus secrètes que les garçons, et à mon sens, Kuroe est une jeune fille qui peut énormément intérioriser lorsqu'elle est prise au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas contre vous, mais elle devait déjà avoir beaucoup de mal à gérer les événements de son côté pour pouvoir vous en faire part. »

« Non mais j'm'en fous » coupa le brun, excédé, « ce n'est pas à vous de vous justifier, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur. »

« … Il faut que je la retrouve » s'exclama, perdu, l'Animagus.

« Mr Black, ce n'est pas pour vous offenser, mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous de penser à votre réhabilitation. Le professeur Dumbledore va faire en sorte de retrouver votre fille, mais en attendant... »

« … Je... » Sirius n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase, il se tourna piteusement vers l'apparition de Hermione, haletante.

« Vous m'avez appelé, professeur ? »

Devant le silence macabre dont faisait preuve les adultes autour d'elle, Hermione se raidit. Elle dévisagea Sirius, vide.

« Kuroe n'a pas été retrouvé » annonça le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione pâlit. Sirius ne disait rien, comme mort, tandis que Dumbledore déclara, coupant la parole à Cornelius Fudge :

« Je dois m'entretenir quelques instants avec Julian, Sebastian et Hermione. »

L'infirmière s'apprêtait à faire une remarque mais s'en abstint, se rendant dans son bureau. Sirius et Fudge se dévisagèrent, avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant le directeur avec les trois élèves.

« Kuroe ne tiendra pas la nuit. Bien que ses capacités magiques se soient considérablement améliorées depuis ce soir, elle reste une jeune fille très fragile. Pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit, il aurait mieux fallut la suivre et la ramener ici. C'est encore possible. N'est-ce-pas, Miss Granger ? »

Granger releva son visage vivement, dévisageant le directeur qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice sous les yeux désarçonnés de Sebastian. Julian n'écoutait plus, il voulait s'enfuir, loin, loin, loin où plus aucun mal ne pourrait lui être fait. Il n'entendit pas Dumbledore et ses phrases à double – voire triple – sens, il était parti mentalement.

Hermione attrapa la main de Julian qui émit un geste de rejet, mais il fut tout de même attiré dans le petit cercle que la née-moldue créa à l'aide d'un médaillon avec une grande chaîne, Sebastian passant sa tête sous la chaîne également. Un sablier. Julian voulut le toucher, mais Granger lui tapa la main, la réaction de Julian étant de jeter un regard plus que noir à la brune. Elle ne remarqua même pas, trop concentrée à tourner correctement le sablier, trois fois pour être exacte. Le décor changea subitement, Sebastian ne put retenir un petit hoquet surpris : il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu.

Ils étaient revenus trois heures en arrière.

Ils avaient remonté le temps.

* * *

« Vous vous dirigez vers la cabane de Hagrid » s'exclama Hermione, alerte « allez, vite ! Dumbledore a dit que plus d'une vie serait sauvée ce soir, alors allons-y ! »

Les deux garçons hochèrent de la tête. Ils se faufilèrent avec discrétion derrière le trio, puis Granger fit brusquement machine arrière, attrapant les bras de ses amis pour les attirer derrière le bâtiment de pierre Kuroe faisait demi-tour et se rendait au château. Pendant qu'ils retournaient vers la cabane, Julian fit une rétrospective des dernières nouvelles : Kuroe a commencé un apprentissage pour être Animagus dès sa première année, ce qui est complètement fou. Et c'est ce qui explique ses résultats moyens ses premières années et soudainement des résultats époustouflants un peu partout – les potions resteraient pour toujours ses pires ennemies. De plus, elle a appris de son côté qu'elle était la fille unique de Sirius, ce qui signifie que ce dernier sortait avec Kira, la mère de Kuroe. Cela expliquait certaines réactions de la grand-mère Taisu quand les journaux ne parlaient que de lui. Est-ce-que la grand-mère Taisu savait que Sirius était innocent ? Ça, il en doutait, et pas sûr qu'elle accepte de rendre la petite Taisu à Sirius qui était supposé avoir fait un véritable massacre. Remus était un ami proche de Black, ce qui fait qu'il était certainement le parrain de Kuroe, expliquant leur rapprochement à Poudlard. Et par dessus le marché... Il n'en avait jamais rien su. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait lui en vouloir, et si c'était le cas s'il allait lui pardonner de s'être tue et d'avoir tout conservé pour elle. Bien évidement, il pouvait comprendre que Kuroe n'avait pas su s'exprimer, mais il pensait... Qu'après tout ce temps, ils étaient une famille ? En tout cas, pour lui, Kuroe faisait partie de sa vie, et elle avait une grande part. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle gardait une telle chose pour elle, et être impliquée dans la vengeance des parents d'Harry avait dû lui embrumer l'esprit, peut-être qu'elle avait fait promettre à son père de ne rien dire tant que la situation n'était pas sûre. Au final, peut-être avait-elle souhaité les tenir à l'écart afin de les protéger. Du pur Kuroe au final, à toujours protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais depuis le temps, elle devait savoir que Julian était on ne peut plus mêlé à ses affaires, et qu'il n'était pas une chose précieuse, et qu'il aurait préféré vivre tous les dangers du monde plutôt que d'être mis de côté dans sa vie.

« Julian, attrape la corde de Buck avant que Fudge et Malfoy n'arrivent » intima Granger, tendant les ratons laveurs vers la majestueuse créature.

Buck … ? Il se réveilla et tint la corde de l'hippogriffe, l'attirant dans la forêt interdite. De là, ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres, et regardèrent leur double parler avec Hagrid. Hermione s'exclama, étonnée :

« Comment tu fais pour que tes cheveux soient autant hérissés, Sebastian ? »

« Euh … Je sais pas, je passe ma main dedans » hasarda-t-il.

« Au lieu de parler de vos masses capillaires, il serait bon de nous réveiller là ! Y a Malfoy, Fudge et Dumbledore qui arrivent ! »

Sebastian s'avança légèrement, derrière les nombreuses citrouilles, et lança un caillou qui atterri... Dans le potager.

« … Ne deviens surtout pas batteur, Sebastian, ce serait d'une inutilité frappante » souffla, consterné le brun.

« Laissez-moi faire » râla la brune, prenant un autre caillou qu'elle balança à la fenêtre... Ou plus précisément, sur le crâne de Julian.

Ce dernier se tint l'arrière de la tête, avant de dévisager méchamment Hermione.

« C'était toi, alors ! »

« Je vous sauve la mise, remercie moi plutôt ! »

Il maugréa avant de reculer, tenant fermement la corde de Buck tandis que le bourreau, Fudge, Malfoy, Dumbledore et Hagrid dévisagèrent le potager, sans Buck à proximité.

« Mais... Où est l'hippogriffe » exhorta Lucius Malfoy, les traits courroucés.

« C'est extraordinaire » souffla Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amusement dans la barbe.

« Quelqu'un l'a détaché ! Il faut fouiller le parc et le château » proposa Fudge, déconcerté.

« Allons, Cornelius... Si Buck avait vraiment été détaché, il serait plus opportun de fouiller le ciel » répondit simplement le directeur, « Hagrid, je prendrai bien une tasse de thé. Ou plutôt, un grand cognac ! »

« Bien... Bien sûr, professeur » accepta le garde-chasse, ne cachant pas ses émotions de joie et de soulagement.

Le bourreau éclata sa hache contre une grosse citrouille, résigné, avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la cabane de Hagrid.

« Et maintenant » murmura Sebastian.

« On va rester cachés ici » dit Hermione, émue. « Il faut d'abord qu'ils retournent au château. Ensuite, nous attendrons le meilleur moment pour mettre Kuroe en sécurité, tout se passera très vite. »

Son regard se planta dans les orées sombres de la forêt. Le jour allait très bientôt se coucher.

« Il vaut mieux aller un peu plus loin » lança Julian, « si nous voulons savoir où nous en sommes dans le cours du temps, nous devrions attendre dans un endroit d'où nous pourrons nous voir entrer sous le Saule cogneur et en sortir. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

« Évidement que c'est une bonne idée » surenchérit le brun.

« _Mais_ il faut que nous restions hors de vue, souvenez-vous... »

Ils suivirent la lisière de la forêt, éclairés par les dernières lueurs du jour. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri derrière des bosquets, à partir de là ils pourraient voir le Saule cogneur.

« Et voici l'entrée de Sebastian qui court après quoi ? Après quoi ? Après un putain de rat. »

« Et voici Sirius Black et Kuroe qui te saute dess-... Je rêve ou elle te lèche le visage » lâcha, surpris, Sebastian.

« Elle est _Animagus_ que depuis cet hiver » expliqua Hermione, « elle s'est transformée très vite mais le passage de la mentalité humaine reste encore quelque chose qu'elle a du mal à contrôler... »

« Attends... Tu savais qu'elle voulait être _Animagus_ » éructa Julian.

« Je ne l'ai appris qu'en Septembre. Elle m'avait vu revenir alors que je me servais du _Retourneur de Temps_. Alors, elle m'a confié qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, Harry et Ron ne le savent pas non plus que je me sers du _Retourneur de Temps_... Et en preuve de sa bonne foi, elle m'a confié que depuis le début de sa première année, elle faisait un apprentissage pour devenir _Animagus_. Au début, ça ne se remarquait pas, puisque ce n'était que de la théorie et du contrôle de soi et de sa personnalité humaine. Mais cette année... Avec Lupin, elle a fait de la pratique, et ça j'avais un peu remarqué. Elle range mal ses livres. »

Julian était consterné. Certes, Hermione était la meilleure amie de Kuroe... Mais Kuroe était sa meilleure amie à lui aussi ! Il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle ne t'a rien dit. Tu le sais au fond de toi-même. »

Le brun tourna son visage sur le côté, faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais. Putain.

« Nous arrivons avec la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. »

Sebastian hocha de la tête. Ils attendirent alors. Et ils se virent sortir, Sirius aux côtés d'Harry, de Kuroe sous sa forme d' _Animagus_ , bientôt rejoint par Sebastian et Julian. Hermione et Ron mirent la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs épaules, Harry les rejoignant bientôt. Et, une fois le trio disparut... Remus regarda la lune. Et tout bascula. Kuroe s'était mise devant ses deux amis, grognant avec toute la hargne dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Sirius s'évertuant à tenir dans ses bras le Loup-Garou avant d'être éjecté dans la végétation. Kuroe sauta sur le Loup-Garou.

« D'ici, c'est terrifiant... Il va m'être difficile de voir Kuroe comme avant » confia Sebastian.

Pour Julian, ça ne changeait absolument rien. Kuroe avait toujours été très courageuse, même très souvent téméraire, le Loup était un animal qui lui convenait tout à fait. Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa facette intérieure et solitaire, ça semblait être une évidence.

« Il faut bouger les garçons ! Le Loup-Garou arrive ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, Buck étant satisfait de retrouver son nid, puis il se coucha près de la cheminée, se préparant à faire un petit somme. Crockdur aboya bruyamment, Sebastian flattant sa tête et l'arrière de ses oreilles pour l'apaiser. Ils attendirent un peu, puis Julian eut une vague de panique : Kuroe.

« Faut que j'y aille, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Non, Julian ! Si on te voit... »

« _Merde_ Granger » coupa le brun, les yeux vifs.

Et il sortit de la cabane, courant dans la forêt interdite vers le lac. En relevant la tête, il aperçut les Détraqueurs dans les airs, ils venaient par centaine. Il fallait y aller, c'était le moment où jamais. La vitesse de sa course doubla, et il vint de l'autre côté du lac, dévisageant son double se faire aspirer. Il pâlit. Où était la personne qui avait provoqué le _Patronus Corporel_ ? Où était-elle ?! Que faisait-elle … ?

« _JULIAN, PAPA_ » hurla une voix.

Il eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière un arbre, la silhouette se dévoilant.

… Comment ?

Kuroe ?

Vraiment ?

Oui. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle inspira, tenant sa baguette contre elle avant de viser les centaines de Détraqueurs.

« _SPERO PATRONUM !_ »

Un énorme loup argenté se forma à la place de la vague opaque, et courut pour mordre les Détraqueurs, hurlant à en faire frémir les arbres. Kuroe recula sur le coup, surprise de la puissance de son _Patronus_. C'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, et ses pouvoirs... Avaient considérablement augmentés. Le loup argenté revint, ses grands yeux blanc perle la dévisageant. La brune toucha le museau de la créature qui disparut, hochant sa tête avec reconnaissance face à la brunette. La brune expira, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, elle rejeta son regard vers les garçons, évanouis. Elle profita que le lac soit gelé pour courir dessus, sous ses pas la glace se fissura légèrement sans pour autant s'effondrer. Elle s'agenouilla près de Julian, posant ses mains sur son front et ses joues, lui intimant de s'endormir. Puis, elle se releva. Elle se tourna vers là où se trouvait Julian, et courut dans la forêt. A ce moment-là, Hermione, Buck et Sebastian arrivèrent.

« Tu es complètement fou, Julian ! »

« Non, non, au contraire » réfléchit Sebastian, apercevant Rogue faire venir des brancards pour mettre les trois garçons dessus « je pense que Kuroe va se mettre à l'abri chez Hagrid, regardez où elle se dirige ! »

Et en effet, la brunette se changea en louve pour passer inaperçue si jamais Remus était à proximité, puis elle avait gratté la porte du Garde-Chasse avant de reprendre sa forme normale. Julian souffla de soulagement bien qu'avec les traits contrariés, Hermione ne put contenir une mine détendue.

« Je veux pas vous froisser » commenta Sebastian, « mais il reste dix minutes pour retrouver nos places à l'infirmerie. »

Les deux autres se réveillèrent et grimpèrent sur le dos de Buck bientôt entraînés jusqu'aux plus hautes tours du château. C'est après les avoir déposé que le temps des adieux vint. Les trois jeunes gens flattèrent les flans de l'animal avant de lui intimer de s'enfuir. Il s'envola.

« Il nous reste cinq minutes » rabroua le blond.

« P'tain mais ta gueule Gordon Ramsay » éructa Julian, stupéfait.

« Julian » exhorta Hermione qui s'était mise à courir.

Ils arrivèrent à temps. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à verrouiller les portes, il demanda alors :

« Tout est dans l'ordre ? »

« Oui, Kuroe était chez Hagrid depuis le début. Il n'y aura pas de blessés ce soir. »

« C'est bien, très bien » marmonna le professeur, « je vais prévenir Sirius. »

* * *

Kuroe fut ramenée à Poudlard dès les premiers rayons du jour, sur le dos d'Hagrid. Encore légèrement bridée par ses instincts d'animal, les rumeurs dans la Grande Salle allait bon train. Très bientôt, la nouvelle « accidentellement » lancée par le professeur Rogue fut propagée par tous les Serpentards, et bientôt toutes les maisons. Le trio avait craint le pire. Et en effet, une fois arrivés devant son bureau, ils le virent faire ses affaires. Mais il avait un sourire paisible comme si, de toute évidence, cela devait arriver tôt ou tard.

« Je comprends très bien le désarroi des parents … Je ne m'en vais pas triste, sachez que ça a été un plaisir d'enseigner à des élèves tels que vous » termina-t-il, finissant de ranger ses valises pour sortir de sa salle de cours.

Les cours de DCFM allaient être bien ennuyeux à présent...

Julian n'avait toujours pardonné le silence de Kuroe. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, bien qu'une partie de lui savait très bien qu'elle voulait les protéger.

Sans doute l'avait-elle ressenti puisqu'un matin elle se dirigea vers lui, l'air peiné. Il grimaça et la contourna, bien qu'immobilisé par Kuroe qui lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

« Ecoute-moi avant de partir... Je suis désolée de ne vous... De ne t'avoir rien dit. »

Julian se redressa en dévisageant un point dans le vide, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres, comme s'il écoutait partiellement son amie. Il avait mal, Kuroe le comprenait, et n'arrivait pas à trouver autre justification que :

« J'ai agis comme la première des idiotes... Mais je voulais vraiment t'épargner de la souffrance, plus que n'importe qui. Hermione ne se met pas dans des situations dangereuses comme nous, c'est pour ça qu'il m'était plus facile de lui dire... Mais comme je te connais, je savais que tu n'aurais pas hésité à te mettre dans la... »

« Je préfère crever plutôt que de ne pas savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie. Parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, il m'arrive quelque chose. »

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Kuroe pour continuer sa route. Kuroe interpréta cet acte comme s'il acceptait ses excuses et étira un faible sourire. Ceci dit, il ne reviendrait pas vers elle de suite.

Mais elle saurait être patiente.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus de raisons pour qu'elle leur mente à nouveau, et Kuroe avait bien deviné que cela n'avait pas bien plût à Julian son comportement. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais reproduire cette erreur.

« Vous pourrez venir en poudre de cheminette si vous voulez ! Ce sera moins fatiguant … ! Apparemment on a une grande terrasse qui donne sur la plage, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Vous viendrez pendant les vacances, hein ? »

« Bien sûr » répondirent les garçons, contents de retrouver une Kuroe joviale.

Elle sourit, les encerclant dans ses bras. En remontant dans leur salle commune, Dean et Seamus tapotèrent les épaules de Kuroe, contents pour elle qu'elle ait enfin retrouvé son père qui s'avérait être innocent puisque le véritable coupable avait été enfin attrapé !

« Alors Ron, ça fait quoi de savoir que tu as dormi treize années de ta vie aux côtés d'un meurtrier » demanda Seamus, goguenard.

« La ferme Seamus. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements avant qu'ils ne fassent tous leurs bagages... Ils avaient l'impression que plus les années passaient, plus elles allaient vite. Kuroe s'éloignait de l'enfance, les deux garçons grandissaient vite... Les années à venir allaient être plus sombres, elle en était sûre.

Tout en dévisageant son reflet par la fenêtre, elle hochait pensivement la tête comme pour répondre à ses inquiétudes. Lorsque leurs regards vides se croisèrent tous les trois, ils eurent le réflexe de se sourire, pour cacher leurs craintes. Il ne fallait pas laisser l'été les changer se disaient-ils.

Mais peut-être était-il déjà trop tard... ? Peut-être avaient-ils déjà changé … ?


End file.
